La nuit du chasseur
by Demone.Blanche
Summary: Suite directe de  La Berceuse du Chasseur .  Sam, Dean et leur fille prennent un nouveau départ.  Cependant, le surnaturel ne connaît pas de frontières.  Attention: WINCEST, mentions de MPREG
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes **__: Bonjour ! Voici la suite directe de ma première histoire, la Berceuse du Chasseur. Le titre est un plagiat honteux du film du même nom, mettant en scène Robert Mitchum. Comme toujours, je n'ai pas de lecteur beta, les erreurs sont miennes. J'ai l'intention de publier un chapitre à tous les trois jours mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je crois cependant pouvoir tenir le rythme. Un peu d'aide : dans l'épisode _Faith_ de la saison 1, Dean s'électrocute en tuant un_ Raw Head_, qui est une version du _Croque-mitaine_ français. C'est ainsi que je l'ai mentionné, mais si on l'appelle autrement dans la version traduite, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. __Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice financier avec mes écrits._

_Et maintenant, pour l'histoire…_

La nuit du chasseur

Par Démone Blanche

Chapitre 1 : Un cadeau

_Portland, Maine, le 27 juillet_

Victor Norton porte un complet noir avec cravate assortie, un imperméable gris et un chapeau qui rappelle celui de Kevin Costner dans _Les Incorruptibles_. Il a un visage mince, la cinquantaine, et une expression impénétrable. Il pose sur la table sa mallette en cuir –combinaison à cinq chiffres- et l'ouvre cérémonieusement.

Sam échange un regard avec Bobby qui lève les yeux au ciel et réajuste sa casquette.

-Tout est là, dit Norton en tendant à Sam une épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft. Et… Monsieur Winchester ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne pourrai pas refaire un coup semblable. Vous n'avez pas idée des ficelles que j'ai dû tirer pour obtenir ces documents.

-Merci, Monsieur Norton. Nous ferons attention, dit Sam en tentant d'être aussi solennel que lui.

Norton l'observe un instant en silence, sans montrer d'émotions, puis referme sa valise et se lève, pose son chapeau sur sa tête et touche le rebord en guise de salutation. Sam repousse sa chaise et lui tend la main. Il y a encore ce moment d'hésitation, de silence inconfortable, puis l'homme accepte la grosse main de Sam. Sa peau est sèche et froide.

-S'il devait y avoir le moindre problème, vous n'avez qu'à passer par Monsieur Signer.

-Oui, merci encore.

Le contact de Bobby quitte le restaurant aussi rapidement qu'il y est venu. Sam se rassoit et prend l'enveloppe lourde dans ses mains. Bobby l'observe derrière sa tasse à café à moitié vide.

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

-Je… j'aime mieux attendre Dean.

-Seigneur ! Marmonne Bobby.

-Bobby, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ça. C'est…

-La dixième fois que tu le dis, Sam. La ferme un peu. D'ailleurs, c'est mon cadeau pour la p'tite, pas pour ses deux idiots de pères.

-Ouais… Quand même.

L'air exaspéré, le vieux chasseur lance quelques billets sur la table pour payer les cafés et se lève. «Je te laisse au garage ?»

-S'il te plaît.

L'éclat du soleil frappe fort quand ils se retrouvent sur la rue bondée. Le manque de sommeil rend les yeux de Sam particulièrement sensibles à la lumière. Il met ses lunettes noires sur son nez et se plie en deux pour pouvoir entrer dans la voiture de Bobby. Cinq minutes et une conversation sur la recherche infructueuse d'un recueil rare de rituels celtiques plus tard, Bobby se stationne devant le garage et lance à Sam un regard d'avertissement, comme pour mettre fin à toute tentative de remerciements.

-Bon, et bien, vous m'appelez quand vous allez savoir votre date de départ.

-Sûr, Bobby.

-Salue Dean pour moi.

-Okay.

À l'entrée, la réceptionniste dirige Sam vers l'atelier de mécanique. Il s'arrête tout près de la porte et observe Dean un instant, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Son frère est en grande discussion avec un mécanicien devant le capot relevé de l'Impala, semblant montrer une pièce du moteur au jeune homme qui a un sifflement admiratif. La poussette vide est abandonnée à quelques pieds de là. Sue dort au creux du bras de Dean qui oscille d'un pied sur l'autre comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il console leur fille qui pleure. Le mouvement est presque inconscient et n'empêche pas Dean de se concentrer sur la conversation, comme s'il avait passé sa vie avec un bébé dans les bras.

Classant ce petit moment bien proprement dans sa boîte à souvenirs, Sam s'approche. Les yeux de son frère s'éclairent lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, et il sourit, détournant aussitôt son attention du mécanicien.

-Hé.

-Hé.

-Bobby ?

-Il ne pouvait pas rester.

-Évidemment.

-Le carburateur ?

-Réparé.

Sam se penche et embrasse le front de Sue qui a un petit soupir.

-Tout y est ? Demande Dean à voix basse en désignant l'enveloppe du menton.

-Oui,

-On y va.

Il transfère le bébé dans les bras de Sam qui réussit à l'attacher dans son siège de bébé, puis dans la voiture, sans la réveiller. La poussette est pliée et rangée dans le coffre, juste au-dessus de leur arsenal. Après un instant d'hésitation, il y prend le vieux sac du surplus de l'armée que Dean et lui ont converti en sac à couches et s'installe dans le siège du passager pendant que Dean paie la réparation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont sur la route, coincé dans la circulation en pleine heure du lunch près du centre ville de Portland. Dean jure et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-On n'arrivera pas à temps, même si la route devenait miraculeusement déserte.

-Combien de minutes avant l'heure H ?

-Vingt.

-Trouvons un restaurant.

-Bonne idée.

Sam regarde nerveusement dans le rétroviseur. Sue est naturellement réglée comme une horloge et boit toutes les quatre heures, de jour comme de nuit (c'est papa qui serait fier, a-t-il commenté. Dean l'a regardé bizarrement ému. Sam l'était aussi.). Dix minutes avant son heure, elle commence à grincer et à pleurer doucement. Au moindre retard, cependant, les pleurs se transforment en sanglots hystériques pleins de colère et de frustration, le joli petit visage rose devient cramoisi et il faut un temps fou pour la calmer lorsqu'elle a commencé : quand le biberon arrive, elle est si emportée qu'il faut plusieurs tentatives avant de lui faire accepter la tétine.

Sam et Dean tentent généralement d'éviter la situation. Même le mouvement de la voiture et le grondement régulier du moteur n'ont pas d'effets sur Sue lorsqu'elle a faim. D'où l'urgence de trouver un endroit décent pour la nourrir.

Heure H moins 11 minutes, et Dean trouve un stationnement dans une rue peu achalandée près d'un petit café. Il prend le sac à couches pendant que Sam détache le siège. Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour pourvoir travailler de concert avec un maximum d'efficacité. Comme pendant une chasse. Pendant l'amour. Parfois, Sam se demande si l'un pourrait réellement survivre sans l'autre, s'ils ne sont pas nés incomplets, deux parties de la même âme. C'est un vieux débat philosophique pour lui : l'inné et l'acquis. À quel point peut-on attribuer leur relation à la façon dont ils ont été élevés ? Ou, au contraire, ont-ils réussi à survivre à cette existence parce qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont, depuis leur naissance ?

Dean tient la porte du restaurant ouverte et laisse Sam entrer avec Sumiko qui braille doucement dans son siège pour bébé. Il grimace en réalisant qu'ils sont dans un petit café qui sert des sandwichs et des salades bios. Sam sourit, va chercher une table tranquille –avec vue sur l'entrée du resto et les alentours- pendant que Dean demande à la serveuse de mettre le biberon à réchauffer dans l'eau chaude, un peu mal à l'aise devant l'expression d'attendrissement qu'il reçoit en retour.

Et Sam, qui pensait ne pas pouvoir aimer davantage, est encore une fois surpris par la force de ses sentiments, comme si son cœur avait doublé de volume depuis la naissance de Sumiko. Dean lui a donné un enfant. Leur fille. Chaque fois qu'il y pense, il doit ravaler le flot d'émotions qui monte dans sa gorge. Comme lorsqu'il s'éveille en pleine nuit pour trouver la chambre vide, parce que son frère fait boire le bébé en bas, silencieusement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Et Sam, qui se glisse au rez-de-chaussée à pas de loup, peut passer des minutes entières à observer Dean dans la pénombre, installé sur le divan, ses jambes arquées étendues sur la table à café, toute son attention dédiée à Sumiko qui tête entre ses bras. Pendant ces moments, particulièrement la nuit, le visage de son frère est doux, ses yeux ensommeillés sont paisibles, et Sam doit se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe.

Le sortilège de Hannah MacPherson : une bénédiction. Qui l'eut cru ? Maintenant, trois semaines après l'accouchement, Dean semble avoir réellement retrouvé la santé. Il est encore pâle, a visiblement besoin de reprendre du poids et de faire travailler ses muscles, mais la faiblesse et l'épuisement qui l'ont terrassé quand le sortilège s'est achevé ne sont déjà plus que des souvenirs, et la terreur qu'éprouvait Sam à voir Dean ainsi, aussi mal en point que lors de sa crise cardiaque après la chasse au croque-mitaine, a reculé lentement jusqu'à disparaître.

Sam détache sa fille de son siège et la prend dans ses bras. Il enlève le petit bonnet blanc enfoncé sur sa tête et l'extirpe de sa grenouillère en coton doublé. Il fait chaud dans le restaurant. Dérangée et impatiente, Sue se tortille dans ses bras et crache la suce qu'elle tétait avec vigueur. Ses cheveux blonds se dressent en petites pointes pleines d'électricité statique, le contour de la tétine a dessiné un cercle rouge autour de sa bouche, et Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Comme si elle comprenait qu'on se moquait d'elle, Sumiko ouvre plus grand sa petite bouche en cœur et lâche un sanglot sonore, déchirant, qui attire l'attention des quelques clients dispersés dans le restaurant. «Bon, ça va, ma puce. Papa arrive avec ton lait. Pas besoin de dire à tout le monde que tu as faim, on a compris.» murmure Sam en se penchant vers sa fille pour frotter son nez contre le sien.

Dean arrive en tenant la bouteille triomphalement, un peu à la façon d'Indiana Jones lorsqu'il saisit l'idole au début de _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. Il s'asseoit rapidement, fouille dans le sac à la recherche d'un petit linge en coton et tend les bras à Sam.

-Donne-la moi.

-Sûr ?

-Je ne voudrais pas te priver du plaisir de pouvoir choisir entre vingt sortes de salades, Francis.

Sam transfère délicatement le bébé dans les bras de Dean qui caresse le palais de sa fille avec la tétine humide de lait jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer et referme les lèvres sur le caoutchouc.

-Mmm… Incapable de supporter d'avoir faim, gloutonne sur les bords, dit Sam en souriant moqueusement. Je me demande de qui elle tient ça.

Dean le regarde un instant, sourcils froncés, puis quelque chose qui ressemble à de la fierté fait briller ses yeux verts.

-Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, c'est tout.

-Hun-hun. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Dean fait une moue qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle de Sue, quelques instants auparavant. «Bof. Prend-moi quelque chose avec de la viande… Et pas de pain aux dix milles céréales, s'il te plaît.»

Sam lui fait une grimace et va chercher le repas. Quand il revient, Sue en est déjà à sa pause de mi-biberon, appuyée sur l'épaule de Dean qui frotte et tapote son dos.

-Je mange ou tu manges ? demande Sam en installant le cabaret.

-Non vas-y. Je suis déjà installé.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Sam glisse son assiette de légumineuses au vinaigre balsamique devant lui, l'autre main posée sur l'enveloppe.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

-Je… je sais pas trop. C'est quelque chose d'important, non ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait attendre d'être à la maison, ce soir.

-Seigneur, murmure Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce Norton, il avait l'air de quoi ?

-De quelqu'un qui aurait pu m'effacer la mémoire avec un petit gadget s'il avait voulu.

-Smith ou Jones ?

-Jones. Définitivement. Ajoute un chapeau et un imperméable.

Dean renifle et sourit. «Bobby a dit qu'il était très haut placé.»

-Oh, mais je n'en doute pas. Ce gars-là doit dîner avec le Président de temps en temps. Quel genre de service est-ce que Bobby lui a rendu ?

-Bobby _et_ Rufus. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais je pense que son fils était possédé. Ça fait presque trente ans que c'est arrivé. C'était l'un des premiers jobs de Bobby.

-Ben merde.

Sam mâche pensivement. Il y a quinze jours, quand Bobby Singer les a appelés pour leur dire qu'il avait un cadeau pour Sumiko, Dean s'est carrément étouffé avec son café (Dean Winchester, un modèle de subtilité et de délicatesse). Sam a reprit le téléphone de son frère en lui tapant dans le dos. Il se souvient parfaitement des paroles de Bobby, en tout cas, de celles qui ont suivi la poignée de jurons dédiés à son frère. «C'est juste que… je connais ce gars, et il me doit une faveur. La p'tite… je sais pas trop comment vous allez vous organiser avec elle… légalement, je veux dire, mais je pourrai avoir des papiers officiels, pour elle et pour vous. Et là, je ne parle pas de très bonne contrefaçon. Si ton clown de frère et toi prenez quelques jours pour réfléchir à ce que vous voulez, hein ? Passez-moi un coup de fil à ce moment-là et je verrai ce que je peux faire.»

Un cadeau comme un ultimatum, qui avait forcé Sam et Dean à discuter longuement, à plusieurs reprises, sur ce qu'ils voulaient faire du reste de leur vie.

Tout n'est pas réglé, loin de là, mais la perspective d'un nouveau départ devient dangereusement réelle. Sam en ressent un mélange d'excitation et de terreur, et il est presque certain que pour Dean, la terreur dépasse l'excitation.

-Si tu ne manges pas, autant utiliser tes bras pour quelque chose d'utile, grogne Dean en lui tendant Sumiko.

Rassasiée, la petite fille a les yeux qui roulent dans leurs orbites, les paupières lourdes et la bouche relâchée. «On dirait qu'elle vient de prendre la cuite de sa vie» a fait remarqué Dean une fois en rigolant comme un adolescent. Il a raison. Sam serre sa fille contre lui, respire l'odeur aigre du lait combinée à celle du savon. Son frère attaque son repas avec le même enthousiasme que Sue a mis à prendre son biberon. Une femme passe près d'eux et leur jette un regard attendri. Dean lève les yeux au ciel, l'air mauvais.

-Quoi ? demande Sam ?

-C'est… tu sais… Bizarre, marmonne Dean derrière son sandwich. La façon dont les gens nous regardent.

Sam secoue la tête sans comprendre.

-Avant, on passait pour deux frères… Je veux dire, on est deux frères. Et certaines personnes nous prenaient pour un couple mais bon… c'était… pas la norme quand même.

-Dean je ne te suis pas.

-Et merde, c'est toi qui es allé au collège ! S'impatiente son frère qui rougit légèrement. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsque les gens nous regardent avec Sue, ils assument automatiquement que nous sommes gais. Et _mignons_. Tu sais ? C'est genre : _oh, regarde ce beau petit couple gai avec leur bébé_. Et les femmes… les femmes c'est le pire. Je peux presque les entendre roucouler d'attendrissement.

-Mais… Dean. Nous euh… nous sommes un couple gai, avec un bébé, répond Sam tout doucement. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu regrettes ?

-Non ! C'est juste qu'il faut que je m'habitue.

Sam sent l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge. Il se penche vers son frère et chuchote.

-La… la décision qu'on a prise. Tu étais d'accord. C'est ce qu'on va être dorénavant, aux yeux de tout le monde. Pas des frères. Un couple.

-Je sais. Et arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, je pourrais me noyer dedans. Je te l'ai dit, Sam. Il faut juste me donner le temps de m'habituer. C'est seulement notre troisième sortie avec Sue et je…

Dean soupire de frustration et fait un geste vague avec la main. Puis, il baille ostensiblement et repousse son assiette à moitié pleine. «C'était immangeable. On y va ?»

Sam hoche la tête en silence et installe Sue dans son siège avec des gestes précautionneux. Elle ouvre les yeux un instant mais les referme aussitôt.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'atmosphère est lourde dans la voiture. Sam est plongé dans ses réflexions, l'enveloppe serrée contre son cœur. Dean tente d'entamer la conversation à deux reprises, puis abandonne et se concentre sur la route.

Peut-être Sam est-il comme Dean, finalement. Peut-être ressent-il plus de terreur que d'excitation face à ce nouveau départ qui les attend au tournant. Il déteste douter de son frère, être obligé de se faire rassurer constamment, penser qu'il désire peut-être cette nouvelle vie beaucoup plus que Dean. Et si c'est le cas, qu'adviendra-t-il lorsqu'ils seront loin et qu'il sera trop tard pour reculer ?

**))))((((**

Sam a établi une routine avec Sue le soir. Il a lu que c'était bénéfique pour aider l'enfant à comprendre la différence entre la nuit et le jour. Après le boire de huit heures, il lui donne son bain et lui fait ensuite un massage –un autre conseil suggéré à plusieurs endroits, qui aide le bébé à prendre conscience de son propre corps tout en permettant la proximité avec ses parents. Dean le fait parfois, mais Sam aime se réserver ce moment. C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas porté sa fille, mais il est avide d'établir avec elle un lien aussi fort que celui qui existe entre Dean et elle.

C'est fascinant de voir la façon dont Sue se détend sous ses caresses. Sam ajoute du gel à la camomille dans ses mains et les frotte doucement pour le réchauffer, puis il masse les jambes de sa fille en partant des cuisses jusqu'aux orteils. Les yeux ouverts, parfaitement calme, elle étire ses petits muscles, que ce soit de façon consciente ou non. Sam sourit et continue jusqu'à ce que les premiers signes de fatigues apparaissent dans le visage de Sue. Il lui met sa camisole et son pyjama en fredonnant une berceuse à voix basse. Sam est encore maladroit avec les minuscules boutons qui glissent entre ses doigts et conserve la crainte de faire mal à Sumiko en forçant un bras dans une manche par exemple, mais il doute d'y voir une amélioration. Après tout, ses mains vont demeurer énormes, quoi qu'il fasse, et c'est sa fille qu'il manipule.

Quand Sumi est habille dans son pyjama à motifs d'étoiles qu'elle remplit maintenant parfaitement, Sam l'emmaillote. Confortable, le bébé fronce le nez et baille, lui rappelant Dean encore une fois. Pour autant qu'on puisse en juger chez une enfant si jeune, Sue est une copie presque conforme de Dean (il n'y a pas de façon de comparer. Les rares photos de Dean enfant réchappées de l'incendie datent toutes de l'époque suivant la naissance de Sam. Ce dernier trouve la chose un peu triste, et il soupçonne Dean d'éprouver le même sentiment, comme s'ils avait perdu une partie de sa vie qui ne lui serait jamais rendue, partie en fumée avec le berceau de Sam et… leur mère). Elle a le front, le nez et la bouche de celui qui l'a porté. Ses yeux marines n'ont pas encore de couleur définitive, mais leur forme est aussi celle des yeux de Dean.

Ce constat s'ajoute à la proximité que Dean et Sumiko partagent et dont Sam se sent exclu. Il n'est pas jaloux. Logiquement, et d'après ses lectures, il est normal que le lien entre la mère –Dean, dans ce cas- et l'enfant soit plus fort, au début. Pendant des mois, le bébé se développe à l'intérieur de ce parent, apprend à reconnaître sa voix, la façon dont il bouge, même son odeur, d'après certains textes. La mère –Dean- quant à elle, ressent la présence du bébé intimement, beaucoup plus fortement que le père, avant sa naissance. Sam ne peut rien y faire. S'il avait fait un enfant avec une femme, il trouverait probablement ce phénomène tout naturel et ne se poserait pas de questions. Mais les choses sont différentes entre eux. Sue se calme plus facilement quand elle est dans les bras de Dean, et elle a tendance à tourner la tête immédiatement quand elle entend sa voix. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse la même chose avec Sam, il en est persuadé, mais il ressent le besoin de se réserver des moments seuls avec sa fille pour faciliter la force de leur lien.

Sam n'a jamais aimé personne comme il aime sa fille. C'est différent de ce qu'il ressent pour Dean, non pas plus puissant (ou l'est-ce ?) mais différent, et cet amour si entier et féroce et complexe, il doit apprendre à l'apprivoiser. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle la transition se fait plus facilement pour son frère, qui a passé sa vie à aimer et à protéger quelqu'un. Son amour pour Sam a changé, s'est transformé avec le temps, mais le principe reste le même.

Les yeux embués par la fatigue, Sam soulève Sumiko de sur leur lit et la dépose dans son berceau. Elle tète dans le vide, à la recherche de sa suce, et l'attrape aussitôt que son père l'approche de sa bouche. Puis, elle fait l'un de ces petits bruits, mélange entre un soupir et un hoquet, qui indique qu'elle est prête à succomber au sommeil.

Sam vérifie la ligne de sel, ouvre le moniteur pour bébé et sort de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Dean termine la vaisselle du souper en buvant une bière. C'est seulement sa troisième depuis la naissance de Sumiko, et Sam doute qu'il retourne à ses vieilles habitudes. Il n'y a pas de whisky dans la maison. Toutes les fois où Dean a bu, il s'est contenté d'une bière le soir, quand il était sûr que Sam était en train de s'occuper de leur fille.

-Elle dort ? demande-t-il en accrochant la serviette humide sous l'évier.

-Oui.

Sam se verse un verre d'eau minérale et s'asseoit à la table, devant l'enveloppe, en attendant que Dean vienne le rejoindre.

-Allez ! Presse-t-il impatiemment, voyant que Sam joue avec l'enveloppe dans ses mains.

Ce dernier soupire et déchire le papier kraft, laissant tomber sur la table différents documents et cartes de toutes les tailles. Dean a un sifflement admiratif.

-Et ben, Bobby ne rigolait pas avec son «contact».

Sam fouille frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il extirpe le papier qu'il cherchait. C'est le certificat de naissance de Sumiko. Il se racle la gorge pour éviter de devenir trop émotif. Sumiko Mary Campbell Winchester, née le 6 juillet, supposément à l'hôpital _Mother of Mercy _d'Atlanta. Pères: Samuel Winchester et Dean Campbell. Mère: Inconnue.

-Wow, murmure Sam en tendant le certificat à Dean.

Son frère le contemple un instant, les sourcils froncés. «Donc, il y a une preuve écrite, à cet hôpital, que Sumi y est née ?»

-Oui. Dean, ce ne sont pas des faux. Ce sont des papiers légitimes, officiels.

-Mmm… Passeports, permis de conduire… carte d'identité, permis de long séjour… Tout est là, commente Dean en fouillant les documents.

-Dean…

Sam prend une pause, le temps de rassembler ses pensées.

-…Tu sais, il est encore temps de reculer si tu…

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux reculer ?

-Moi ? Non !

-Parce que c'est la deuxième fois que tu en parles.

-Cet après-midi, tu étais clairement mal à l'aise de la façon dont les gens nous regardaient.

Dean fait un drôle de claquement de lèvres qui semble exprimer de la frustration.

-Et je t'ai répondu qu'il fallait juste que je m'habitue. Sam, arrête de te faire des idées. Je suis fatigué d'être obligé de te rassurer constamment.

-C'est juste… je trouve que tu as abandonné le nom Winchester un peu facilement.

-Ce n'est pas comme si Campbell ne voulait rien dire : c'est le nom de maman. Et puis merde avec nos noms de famille, Sammy ! La famille, c'est pas juste un nom ou le sang, tu le sais. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter que tu portes le nom exact du salaud qui nous donné en pâture à des goules !

-Mmm.

-Mais c'est quoi, ton problème ? On a choisi d'arrêter de se cacher, comme tu voulais. On a choisi l'Angleterre, comme tu voulais. On a gardé les noms de nos parents, comme tu voulais…

Comme Sam le voulait. C'est peut-être le fond du problème. Ils ont pris les décisions ensemble, mais il demeure que Dean Winchester a toujours choisi en fonction des besoins de Sam, pas des siens. Sam n'est même pas sûr que Dean sache ce qu'il veut réellement, à l'exception de Sam et de Sumiko. Même s'il ne s'est pas exprimé ouvertement, Dean aurait préféré le Canada ou le Mexique. Les deux pays étaient sur la liste faite par Sam, et en-dessous, il avait écrit _Europe_. Quand Dean lui a demandé son avis, Sam a dit que leur réputation, parmi les chasseurs, devait aller au-delà des frontières –ils sont ceux qui ont commencé et mis fin à l'apocalypse, après tout Dean est revenu de l'enfer, Sam a été le vaisseau de Lucifer. Les gens parlent. Les chasseurs ne sont pas légion, mais ils ont tous leurs connections. Les monstres, évidemment, ne connaissent pas de frontières, et si un démon voulait les trouver, ce n'est pas une futilité comme l'océan qui l'arrêterait. N'empêche… Leur choix dépendait de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur relation, de ce qu'ils choisiraient pour Sue. Là-dessus, Dean n'a pas hésité à s'exprimer. Qu'ils demeurent frères et l'un d'eux serait l'oncle. Il sait que Sam n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser Dean sacrifier son statut de père, après avoir traversé la grossesse et l'accouchement. Donc, Dean a choisi, encore une fois en fonction de Sam. Ils seraient amants, ils seraient un couple, et Sumi serait leur fille à tous les deux (à plus tard, les questions de la petite sur les fleurs, les abeilles et les mères porteuses), officiellement. L'Europe, ce serait donc. Elle offrait une meilleure chance d'anonymat. Ça aurait été plus simple d'abandonner carrément le nom de Winchester, mais Sam s'y est refusé, en songeant à Dean cette fois, et à ce qu'il signifiait pour lui –malgré tout ce qu'il peut en dire. Retour en force de l'altruisme de son frère, qui a gardé le nom Campbell pour lui, à cause de leur histoire avec Samuel Campbell, premier du nom.

Selon les papiers, de toutes façons, Sam Winchester n'est pas un chasseur, fils de John et frère de Dean. Il est né ailleurs, d'une autre lignée de Winchester. C'est plutôt facile de fouiller un peu pour trouver une faille dans les papiers, mais il faudrait vraiment, vraiment vouloir le retrouver. Idem pour Dean.

Les frères Winchester, officiellement, sont décédés dans l'explosion d'un poste de police il y a quatre ans.

L'Angleterre signifie une nouvelle liberté, même si Sam et Dean ne sont pas convaincus d'avoir abandonné la chasse pour de bon. Ils s'établiront à un endroit et y resteront, offrant le plus de stabilité possible à Sumiko. Plus d'alias, plus de vol de voitures, plus de fraude.

Et Sam a peur. Peur qu'avec les années –ou même les mois- Dean regrette, non pas sa relation avec Sam ou la vie avec leur fille, mais tout le reste. Sam doute que son frère ne soit jamais à l'aise d'exprimer des gestes d'affection envers lui en public, qu'il puisse s'adapter à la vie sur le vieux continent. Les Etats-Unis sont tout ce que Dean et Sam ont jamais connu. La pop culture américaine est une partie intrinsèque de la personnalité de Dean. Tout le monde a besoin de repères, et il n'est pas différent. Il ne partage pas la passion de Sam pour l'histoire, n'a jamais voulu voyager, contrairement à son frère. Sam se souvient des soirées passées à discuter avec Jessica du tour de l'Europe qu'ils feraient un jour, cliché de jeunes américains armés d'un sac à dos et de leurs dents trop blanches. L'Angleterre lui fait peur mais l'attire aussi. Il n'a qu'à penser à tout ce qu'il pourra y apprendre et y découvrir pour être saisi d'un léger vertige, de la bonne catégorie, comme lorsqu'on se retrouve au sommet d'une montagne russe.

-Sam.

-…

-Sam !

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé c'était quoi ton problème ?

Dean est impatient et fatigué. Il vide sa bière d'un trait et dépose la bouteille un peu trop vivement sur la table.

-Tu viens de le dire, Dean. J'ai eu tout ce que je voulais…. Mais toi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que c'est ce que je veux moi aussi !

-Mais est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux parce que tu crois que c'est ce qui est mieux pour moi ?

Dean secoue la tête et repousse sa chaise, se lève et plante ses mains sur ses hanches. «J'abandonne. Parfois, Sam, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre avec une femme, est-ce que tu le sais ?»

-Va te faire foutre, Dean.

-Mieux que ça. Je vais aller courir, dit son frère en se détournant.

-Il fait noir !

-Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide !

Bien, pense Sam qui prend le récepteur du moniteur pour bébé et s'enferme dans la salle de bains. Les joues rouges, le cœur battant, il ajuste la température de la douche.

C'était supposé être un moment important. Ils devaient regarder tranquillement les documents ensemble et discuter de leurs préparatifs de départ.

Et maintenant ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une dispute stupide. Sam ne sait même pas à qui est la faute.

**))))((((**

Après la douche, Sam s'est installé devant la télé, le moniteur toujours à portée d'oreille. Il a dû s'endormir après moins de cinq minutes, devant un reportage sur la nanotechnologie qui semblait passionnant. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est un nouveau parent. Le manque de sommeil accumulé semble vous affecter d'une narcolepsie temporaire.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, le salon est sombre, l'écran est éteint et le visage de son frère est à quelques pouces du sien.

-D'n ?

-Hé.

Les yeux de Sam s'habituent à la pénombre. Dean est en boxeurs, il sent le savon pour bébés (_Pourquoi tu voles le savon de ta fille ? _A demandé Sam lorsqu'il s'en est aperçu. _C'est le premier sur lequel j'ai mis la main,_ a répondu Dean. Après cinq fois, cependant, Sam ne doute plus que son frère préfère le savon de Sumi. Il n'a pas poussé l'affront en allant jusqu'à lui demander s'il aimait la sensation douce qu'il laissait sur sa peau et le parfum de lait et de miel. Pas encore.) et ses cheveux sont encore humides de la douche qu'il vient de prendre. Agenouillé par terre devant le sofa, Dean s'amuse à caresser les cheveux de Sam.

-Sue ? demande ce dernier en se redressant sur un coude.

-Elle dort à poings fermés. Il reste encore deux heures avant son prochain biberon.

-Okay. Tu le fais ou je le fais ?

-C'est pas pour ça que je t'ai réveillé, murmure Dean d'une voix rauque.

Il s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Sam tandis que sa main presse doucement son pénis au repos à travers le tissu de ses jeans. Sam écarte légèrement les jambes, pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

-J'ai envie de…

Dean laisse sa phrase en suspend et tend la main à Sam qui la prend sans hésitation. Ils montent dans la chambre d'amis, Dean étend Sam sur le lit et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il l'observe un moment en souriant avant de s'approcher pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Sam ferme involontairement les yeux.

-Il faut que je te vois, tu comprends ? demande Dean en se couchant sur lui, ses jambes pressés de chaque côté de celles de Sam, l'un de ses bras glissé derrière son cou tandis que son autre main détache habilement le bouton de son jeans.

-Dean.

-Mmm ? demande son frère sans détacher ses lèvres du cou de Sam où il suce doucement la peau.

-Tu vas me prendre ?

Son frère relève la tête, sourit malicieusement. «J'attendais juste que tu me le demandes.»

Dean prend son temps, cette fois. Ils n'ont pas souvent eu l'occasion de faire l'amour depuis la naissance de Sue. Malgré la fatigue, Sam se sent excité d'une façon presque désespérée. Il laisse Dean le déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement nu, son pénis dur et pulsatile pressé contre son estomac. Puis, son frère le prend dans ses mains et lèche la grosse veine à l'arrière, s'arrête pour chatouiller le frein et tirer un petit cri rauque de la gorge sèche de Sam.

Dean se relève et prend tout son temps pour enlever ses sous-vêtements. Il se branle lentement sans quitter Sam des yeux, se penche pour prendre quelque chose par terre et va s'installer à genoux entre ses jambes, exhibant le tube de lubrifiant.

-Je vais t'ouvrir avec mes doigts, tout doucement, dit-il à son frère dont le pénis a un tressaillement enthousiaste.

L'air professionnel et concentré, Dean enduit ses doigts de gel, en ajoute une bonne quantité dans sa main et fait signe à Sam d'écarter ses jambes.

Déjà haletant d'anticipation, Sam s'exécute et plie ses genoux. Puis, il lève les bras et s'accroche fermement au montant du lit avec ses mains. Dean gémit en voyant la position adoptée, puis se penche et presse sa paume pleine de gel contre l'anus de Sam. Ce dernier sent son muscle tressaillir et inspire entre ses dents. Dean écarte ses fesses d'une main et se mord les lèvres.

-J'y vais, dit-il. Tu es prêt, Sam ? On commence avec un doigt ?

-Et merde, Dean, tu pourrais y aller tout de suite avec ton pénis si tu voulais, répond Sam dont le membre luit de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Et le doigt de Dean est en lui, se courbe et trouve sa prostate immédiatement. Sam resserre son emprise sur le montant du lit, laisse les sensations l'envahir, son scrotum s'alourdir alors que Dean pétrit et détend amoureusement le muscle palpitant de son rectum. Un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier, sans difficulté, et Dean lève la tête vers son frère, les joues rouges et les lèvres tremblantes de désir.

-Tu es toujours… ahh… tellement serré…

Il porte sa main libre derrière lui et s'empale brusquement sur deux de ses doigts, son pénis au gland pourpre dressé devant lui, ses yeux qui se ferment un instant pendant qu'il grogne de plaisir, et Sam s'agite sur les doigts qui le pénètrent, contemple son frère, émerveillé de constater que chaque fois est comme la première, que ni les sensations ni l'amour et le désir qu'il ressent ne s'atténuent : elles sembles s'exacerber, au contraire, et là, dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, Sam est capable de cesser de réfléchir un moment.

-Tu aimes quand je me touche ? Demande Dean en se redressant un peu pour mieux se pénétrer.

-Unh… Oui, Dean… Un autre doigt s'il te plait.

-Mmm… Pour toi ou pour moi ?

-Je suis prêt, je… j'ai besoin de…

Brusquement, toute l'attention de Dean revient à son frère. Il extirpe ses doigts de son propre anus pendant qu'il en glisse un troisième dans celui de Sam. La brûlure est passagère, les doigts calleux de Dean se déploient en Sam et frottent sa prostate avec insistance. Sam gémit sans retenue, donne un coup de bassin involontaire. Il en veut encore plus. Il a besoin de plus. Il enlève l'oreiller de derrière sa tête et la cale sous ses hanches pour s'exposer complètement à son frère.

-Sammy ?

-Vas-y, Dean, maintenant.

-Okay… Remets tes mains là où elles étaient. Je vais te faire jouir, bébé, jusqu'à ce que tu exploses entre nos estomacs. Ça te va ?

Tandis qu'il parle, Dean l'observe avec affection et caresse doucement sa cuisse. Sam hoche la tête avec dévotion et ferme les yeux, a besoin de toute sa concentration pour faire reculer l'orgasme qui naît dans son ventre. Le montant du lit devient comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il s'accroche.

Dean repousse les genoux de son frère contre son estomac et s'installe, puis il le pénètre, le gland seulement, d'abord, réprimant un nouveau grognement. La rougeur de son visage se propage à son cou et à sa poitrine. Il est aussi excité que Sam, sinon plus.

-Je t'aime, Dean, marmonne Sam en arquant le dos.

Et soudainement, son frère est tout à l'intérieur de lui, profondément, et il murmure son nom comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Une goutte de sueur coule depuis son front jusqu'à son nez. C'est à Dean de fermer les yeux un instant. Il se redresse un peu, de manière à ce que sa tête soit près de l'épaule de Sam, et laisse son front s'y reposer

-Bouge, bouge, Dean… Dean… se plaint Sam en baissant la tête pour pouvoir embrasser les cheveux doux de son frère.

-Je t'aime, Sam, dit Dean en se retirant presque complètement avant de donner un coup violent qui fait crier son frère.

Il adopte un rythme rapide et profond, change d'angle à tous les deux coups pour être certain de stimuler la prostate de Sam dont le visage et le torse sont couverts de sueur. Et Dean relève la tête, plante ses yeux sombres et brillants dans ceux de Sam qui y lit un amour complet, sans compromis.

-Je me fous… aaah… Sam… Je me fous…

Un coup. La main de Dean se referme sur le pénis à l'agonie de Sam.

-De l'endroit où on habite…

Un autre coup. Sam crie.

-De ce qu'on va faire de…

Un coup vers la prostate. L'orgasme de Sam met le feu au bas de son corps. Ses jambes commencent à trembler.

-…aaahh notre vie…

Un coup particulièrement profond. Le pouce de Dean qui caresse son gland.

-…De comment je m'appelle… Saaam…

Un autre coup. Le scrotum de Sam durcit et remonte vers ses testicules.

-… Tant que je suis avec…toi et Sumi.

Le frottement presque douloureux du membre de Dean sur sa prostate. Un rapide coup de poignet. L'orgasme de Sam le tétanise, jaillit hors de lui en longs cordons de spermes tièdes, et il grogne, il tremble, des larmes de plaisir jaillissent de ses yeux. Dean l'embrasse à pleine bouche et se raidit à son tour en répétant son nom, en suçant ses lèvres, et à travers les brumes d'un état second, Sam sent la semence de son frère se déverser en lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre contre son épaule en haletant.

Une minute passe, ou alors cinq –peu importe. Sam met du temps à redescendre de son plateau euphorique. Il pose une main tremblante sur la tête de son frère.

-Je te crois, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Dean grogne et embrasse paresseusement sa clavicule.

À ce moment précis, Sam Winchester se sent complet, entier, mais la tête agréablement vide, et il croit réellement que tout est possible.

À SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes**__ : Merci pour les alertes et les messages. C'est toujours apprécié. DB_

Chapitre 2 : Décollage

«Okay, alors, j'ai retenu trois choix. Les maisons sont libres immédiatement et les proprios sont près à louer ou vendre à des américains. L'agent immobilier que j'ai contacté…»

-Mmm, passionnant, Sam, vraiment. Je veux voir. Laisse tomber la lecture.

-Premier choix : un pavillon de chasse, comme ils disent. On ne voit pas bien sur la photo mais il y a aussi un grand jardin. C'est à une heure de Londres, dans la ville de Richmond. Il y a des-

-Il n'est pas un peu décrépit, ce pavillon ?

-Il n'est pas décrépit, il a un _cachet_. Il a été construit il y a une centaine d'années, selon le-

-C'est ce que je disais. Il est vieux.

-Dean…

-Prochain.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Bon, okay… Ça, c'est une maison, comme tu vois, dans un milieu un peu plus rural. C'est dans le Cheshire-

-Comme le chat ?

-Quel chat ?

-Celui-là.

-Le… oui, Dean, comme le Chat de Cheshire dans Alice au pays de merveilles. Et arrête de sourire comme un maniaque.

-Mmm… Ce ne sont pas des vaches qu'on voit à l'arrière ?

-Oui, il y a une ferme pas loin. D'ailleurs, Middlewich est une petite ville qui-

-Se réveiller tous les matins avec l'odeur de la bouse de vache, wow.

-La ville est célèbre pour ses dépôts de sel.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Mais des vaches, Sam… Tu sais, des troupeaux, ça peut attirer toutes sortes de créatures.

-Je sais, Dean, mais on ne peut pas-

-Bon, bon. Montre la troisième.

-Voilà. À l'origine, cette petite maison servait aux jardiniers qui entretenaient les terrains autour de l'église tout près. Elle est en bon état et elle est située un peu à l'écart de la ville –on pourrait presque dire un village, d'ailleurs. Ça s'appelle Clifton.

-Clifton…

-Mmm. Autre avantage : Clifton est à vingt minutes de Nottingham, une ville importante qui offre…

-Nottingham ? Comme dans le sheriff de Nottingham ?

-Euh… oui

-L'ennemi juré de Robin des Bois ?

-Oui, Dean, qui d'autre ?

-On pourrait genre… vivre tout près de l'endroit où Robin des Bois a vécu ?

-C'est une légende, Dean, mais oui. Et il y a un site historique pas très loin très intéressant: la Forêt de Sherwood.

-Tu te fiches de moi !

-Non. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-C'est vraiment trop cool. On prend cette maison-là.

-Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas passer en revue les autres offres ?

-Sam : on a le choix en un pavillon en ruines-

-Avec un _cachet_.

-… une grange immergée dans la bouse de vache…

-La ferme est à un kilomètre !

-…ou une maison tout près de Nottingham. La fichue forêt de Sherwood, Sam !

-Tu as un fétiche ou quoi ?

-Bon. Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ?

-Clifton ? Rien… c'est juste…

-C'est réglé alors.

-…

-Sam ? Petit Jean ?

-…Bon. Okay.

-Super.

-J'aime quand on prend des décisions éclairées basées sur la logique et les faits. En passant, Dean ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu m'appelles encore une fois «Petit Jean» et je botte le cul.

**))))((((**

_1 août_

Quand l'examen de Sumiko est terminé, Rania s'occupe du bilan de santé de Dean sous le regard attentif de Sam.

Ils ne sont plus retournés à Portsmouth depuis la naissance du bébé, parce que Samar aurait pu poser des questions. Malgré son jeune âge, il était trop facile pour elle de faire un lien entre un monsieur qui semble avoir avalé un ballon et ce même monsieur avec un bébé, visiblement débarrassé de son ballon. Rania l'a suggéré elle-même. Ça rend les choses plus compliquées pour elle mais elle a balayé les excuses de Sam et Dean du revers de la main.

Quand Sam est rassuré sur l'état de santé de son frère et sur le résultat de ses dernières ponctions veineuses, il emmaillote sa fille et monte la coucher dans son berceau. Sumi se tortille un instant dans ses langes, mais fini par accepter la suce que Sam lui tend. Il pose une main sur son ventre et fredonne un instant. L'enfant s'immobilise, tous ses sens à l'affût. Elle semble apprécier qu'on chante pour elle. Sam sait que Dean le fait lorsqu'il est persuadé que personne ne l'entend lui-même ne se gêne pas pour fausser à voix basse, si ça fait le bonheur de sa fille.

Quand il descend retrouver Dean et Rania au rez-de-chaussée, ils sont en train de boire un café dans la cuisine. Rania a posé une mince chemise devant elle.

-Je disais à Dean que je vais vous donner cette copie du dossier médical de Sumiko. J'ai pris soin de laisser de côté les circonstances de sa naissance, évidemment.

-Merci, Rania, dit Sam sincèrement.

Il se verse une tasse et s'asseoit avec eux.

-Je disais aussi à Dean de continuer à faire attention à lui.

Dean, les bras croisés, lève les yeux au ciel.

-L'accouchement a eu lieu il y a moins d'un mois, Dean. Ton corps a subi un grand stress et même si tu te sens bien il faut que tu te donnes du temps pour récupérer. Je vois tout de suite dans ton visage que tu manques de sommeil.

-Tu as attendu que Sam reviennes pour me dire tout ça, hein ? demande Dean, les sourcils froncés.

Rania sourit. «Peut-être. N'empêche. La première règle pour les nouveaux parents est de dormir quand le bébé dort. Ne l'oublie pas. Tu es encore un peu trop pâle à mon goût. Le déménagement et le voyage vont apporter leur lot de fatigue et je ne serai pas là pour m'assurer que tu tiens le coup.»

Sam s'agite sur sa chaise et baisse les yeux.

-Rania, ce n'est pas qu'on ne te fait pas confiance, tu sais…

La jeune femme secoue doucement la tête.

-Je comprends, Sam, dit-elle sincèrement.

C'est une décision que Sam et Dean ont prise : personne, sauf Bobby, ne saura où ils vivront. Pas même Rania et Lucas. C'est une précaution supplémentaire. On ne sait jamais qui peut entendre une conversation, mais les Winchester ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise face au médecin qui a tant fait pour eux.

-Je dois y aller maintenant, dit Rania en se levant.

Sans hésitation, Sam l'imite et la serre dans ses bras. Surprise, Rania laisse échapper un «mmph» alors que les mains puissantes de Sam font craquer son dos.

-Merci. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour Dean et pour Sue.

Il la libère sous le regard moqueur de Dean qui s'est levé à son tour.

-Modère tes élans, Sam. Je pense que tu lui as déplacé une vertèbre.

Rania se tourne vers lui et pose un baiser sur sa joue. Dean rougit furieusement, mais finit par prendre le médecin dans une étreinte brève.

-Merci, dit-il, la voix rauque.

Les deux frères raccompagnent la jeune femme à la porte et restent sur le perron en observant la voiture rouge et pimpante quitter lentement leur propriété. Dean glisse un bras autour de la taille de Sam.

-Hé Sam, tu veux appuyer ta tête sur mon épaule et verser quelques larmes ?

-Peut-être que oui, réplique Sam en frissonnant. C'est tout un morceau de notre vie qu'on laisse derrière nous.

Dean resserre son emprise. «Allez, il reste deux jours avant le grand départ. Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour être nostalgique. En attendant…»

Dean s'étire, les mains posées sur le bas de son dos.

-Il y a encore des choses à empaqueter.

-Non. Moi je continue les boîtes et toi tu vas dormir un peu. Tu as fait les deux boires cette nuit, Dean.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules et retourne à l'intérieur. Sam le suit pas à pas.

-Tu as entendu Rania.

-Sam. Je me sens bien. D'ailleurs, avant que Rania ne me dise de faire attention, tu n'avais pas de problèmes à me laisser faire des boîtes avec toi.

Sam s'interdit d'insister. Il sait que Dean s'occupe pour éviter de penser aux jours qui viennent. La nervosité de son frère est palpable : il dort moins, boit beaucoup plus de café, est impatient et irritable. Sam, qui s'occupe de la logistique de leur départ, tente de ne pas trop en mettre sur les épaules de son frère. Ils partent vers l'inconnu. Ce sera leur deuxième voyage en Europe après leur bref aller-retour il y a presque deux ans, lorsqu'il sont allés déterrer les os de Crowley en Écosse.

Sam se souvient de la terreur de son frère pendant le long trajet en avion. Il se souvient aussi de ne pas s'en être soucié et d'avoir laissé Dean se débrouiller avec ses nausées et sa peur, dépourvu d'âme qu'il était alors.

Cette fois, il a déjà prévu le coup. Quand Rania est arrivée, elle lui a refilé un flacon de pilules roses : des anxiolytiques, comme Sam le lui avait demandé. Le vol durera un peu plus de dix heures, et Sam se demande comment il pourra gérer Dean_ et_ Sumiko pendant tout ce temps.

Si Dean refuse les comprimés, Sam est tout à fait prêt à les lui faire prendre de force. Il a la tête tellement pleine depuis quelques jours que lui aussi est impatient et irritable. Sam refuse de rien laisser au hasard. Il a tout prévu, depuis leur arrivée à Londres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient finalement chez eux. L'argent commence à se faire rare. Chaque dépense doit être évaluée et soupesée.

La banque. Sam ne doit pas oublier de passer à la banque. Il doit régler le transfert de leurs maigres fonds et faire changer les devises américaines en euros.

… et rappeler Bobby pour le transport en cargo.

Et merde. Même s'il voulait que Dean se repose, il ne voit pas comment il pourrait lui en laisser le temps.

Sam glisse l'ongle de son pouce dans sa bouche et commence à le ronger.

**))))((((**

_3 août_

C'est la pâle lueur du matin et le silence absolu dans la maison qui tirent Sam du sommeil. Immédiatement alerte, il se dresse sur son séant et regarde autour de lui : pas de Dean, ni de Sumiko. Il se souvient de s'être couché à neuf heures la veille après avoir donné le biberon à sa fille.

Sam fronce les sourcils et regarde sa montre : il est un peu plus de sept heures.

-Et merde, Dean Winchester, espèce de tête de mule.

Encore une fois, son frère a fait les boires de la nuit. Et Sam ne s'est aperçu de rien. Irrité, il descend au rez-de-chaussée, certain de trouver Dean endormi sur le sofa, leur fille blottie au creux de ses bras, mais la maison est visiblement déserte. Dans la cuisine, Sam voit que la cafetière est à moitié pleine. Sur le comptoir, il y a deux biberons vides (le lait a déjà commencé à s'y agglutiner. Combien de fois devra-t-il dire à Dean de rincer les bouteilles immédiatement après le boire ? ), le pot de beurre d'arachides est ouvert et le grille-pain entouré de miettes.

Sam soupire et commence à ranger. Puis, l'évidence le frappe : toujours pas de Dean ni de Sumi. Il regarde à l'extérieur. L'Impala est stationnée à son endroit habituel.

Sam chausse ses espadrilles et sort, espérant trouver son frère sur le perron. Un léger sentiment de panique s'empare de lui lorsqu'il ne voit personne. Il pense même un instant à retourner chercher le colt 1901 de son frère dissimulé dans la penderie près de l'entrée.

«Du calme» s'admoneste-il à voix haute.

La température est douce, la brise légère est tiède. C'est leur dernière journée au cottage. Ce soir à dix heures ils prendront un vol direct vers Londres. Dieu seul sait s'ils reverront les Etats-Unis un jour.

L'endroit préféré de Dean a toujours été le quai sur le bord du lac. S'il y a un lieu qui va lui manquer c'est bien celui-là. Sam s'engage dans le sentier en se rappelant toutes ces fois où il est revenu de l'université pour trouver Dean assis sur le bord de l'eau dans ses t-shirt trop serrés, Sumiko bien à l'abri à au creux de son ventre.

Et c'est là que Sam le trouve encore une fois. Assis par terre, les jambes étendues devant lui, sa tasse de café dans une main, l'autre sur le siège de Sumiko. Leur fille est bien à l'abri du soleil sous le capot du porte-bébé, sa tuque de coton jaune enfoncée sur sa tête, ses minuscules lunettes noires sur son nez. (_Deux semaines auparavant : «Sam, c'est ridicule de mettre des lunettes de soleil à un bébé.»_

_-Dean, c'est recommandé. C'est pour éviter que les rayons UV ne blessent ses yeux. _

_-Il fallait absolument que tu choisisses une paire rose voyant avec tous ces petits coeurs ? _

_-Quoi, c'est mignon. _

_-Ne compte pas sur moi pour les lui mettre. On n'est pas supposé l'exposer au soleil de toutes façon.)_

-Hé ! Dit Sam en s'approchant.

Dean tourne la tête vers lui et sourit légèrement, plus pâle que jamais, de beaux cernes mauves sous les yeux. «Hé Sumi, dit-il en se penchant vers sa fille. Regarde, ton papa nous fait l'honneur de se joindre à nous.»

Un peu agacé, Sam s'asseoit de l'autre côté du siège et prend le temps d'embrasser la joue de sa fille. Elle agite les mains. Il y glisse un doigt qu'elle serre aussitôt. «Salut, ma puce.»

-Belle journée, commente Dean.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé, cette nuit ?

Dean soupire et étire ses jambes.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas voulu… Mais il se trouve que mademoiselle, juste ici, a sauté un boire.

-Quoi ?

-Je me suis réveillé avec cette sensation bizarre. Il était une heure du matin et la puce ne m'avait toujours pas signalé, avec la délicatesse que tu lui connais, qu'elle avait faim.

Sam imagine sans peine Dean se précipiter vers le berceau en paniquant.

-Elle dormait ?

-Non, elle dansait la claquette. Oui, Sam, elle dormait. Après… je n'ai plus été capable de rendormir.

Evidemment. Son frère avait dû rester penché sur le berceau tout ce temps pour s'assurer que la petite allait bien.

-Elle a bu à quelle heure ?

-Deux heures et demi.

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu te rends compte, Dean ? C'est sa première nuit. Cinq heures et demi sans boire !

Dean hoche la tête, l'air satisfait, comme s'il en était personnellement responsable.

-Et après elle était en super forme, genre : _wow, j'ai dormi trop longtemps_. _Faisons la fête !_ Elle ne s'est pas rendormie avant quatre heures. Et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais j'avais toujours les yeux grands ouverts pour le boire de six heures… Six heures et quart, pour être précis. Content, Sammy ?

-C'est dommage… avec le décalage horaire et tout ça, elle n'est pas près de recommencer.

Dean hoche la tête doucement et attrape l'autre main de Sumiko. Le bébé a un espèce de gargouillis enthousiaste et produit quelques belles bulles de salive.

-Nerveux ? demande Sam après un instant de silence tranquille.

-Peut-être un peu.

-J'ai euh… pris la liberté de demander à Rania de te prescrire un médicament contre l'angoisse.

Dean fronce les sourcils et lance un regard noir à son frère. «Quoi ?»

-Pour l'avion.

-Sam je ne suis pas un enfant. Je suis parfaitement capable de-

-Dean. C'est un vol de dix heures et nous avons un bébé d'un mois avec nous. Je n'ai pas assez de bras pour m'occuper de toi et de Sumi. Fais-le pour moi okay ?

Dean a un reniflement dédaigneux mais hoche la tête presque imperceptiblement. Sa main joint celle de Sam sur le ventre de Sumiko dont la respiration devient plus régulière. Elle est sur le point de s'endormir.

-Je pense que cet endroit va vraiment me manquer, murmure Sam. C'est symbolique, tu comprends ? Notre fille est née ici.

Dean presse ses doigts contre les siens.

-Mmm…

-Tu serais prêt à traverser tout ça, à nouveau ? Je veux dire : les nausées et la grossesse et l'isolement et les douleurs et… tu étais tellement misérable…

-Bien sûr, marmonne Dean. Regarde ce que ça a donné.

Il observe sa fille et a un sourire doux. Sam, le cœur un peu gros, gonflé d'amour et de nostalgie, d'incertitude, aussi, incline la tête et embrasse Dean longuement.

**))))((((**

_Portland International Jetport_

Le stationnement est fortement éclairé et achalandé malgré l'heure tardive. Sam regarde sa montre nerveusement. Deux heures avant leur départ.

Dean est appuyé contre l'Impala, les yeux plongés dans le vide, les traits tirés. Sam ne sait pas trop ce qui le dérange le plus : prendre l'avion ou abandonner l'Impala. Probablement un mélange des deux.

La porte arrière est ouverte et Sue dort à poings fermés dans son siège. Sam ouvre le coffre et vérifie qu'ils ont bien tous leurs bagages. Puis, il ouvre une bouteille d'eau et la présente à Dean avec un petit comprimé rose.

-Tiens.

Dean s'agite d'un pied sur l'autre, mais finit par glisser le médicament dans sa bouche et l'avaler à sec.

-Il devrait être là depuis quinze minutes, murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est rauque. Il enlève la bouteille d'eau à Sam et en boit une longue gorgée. Son frère s'approche de lui et pose les mains sur ses épaules.

-Il va arriver. Hé… Dean, tout va bien se passer.

Agacé, son frère se défait de son étreinte et marmonne qu'il va jeter un coup d'œil à Sue. Pourvu que l'anxiolytique soit efficace, pense Sam en soupirant.

La journée a été longue et occupée. Les déménageurs sont venus chercher les boîtes et le berceau en début d'après-midi. Incroyable, pense Sam, à quel point ils ont accumulé de choses en moins d'un an. C'est donc à ça que ressemble une vie sédentaire. Il pourrait s'y faire, en dépit du casse-tête que représente un déménagement outre-mer.

Il a fallu ensuite accueillir la sœur de Lucy Garner, venue reprendre les clefs et constater l'état des lieux. Ils ont été chanceux. La propriétaire a accepté de briser le bail sans leur faire payer de supplément ou leur demander de sous-louer. N'empêche : Hillary Garner était une vieille fouine. Elle a passé une heure à tout inspecter, le nez pincé sous ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sam a dû envoyer Dean faire des achats de dernière minute avant que son frère ne lui dise sa façon de penser.

-Hé, Bobby ! Crie Dean en apercevant le vieux chasseur qui apparaît soudainement entre deux voitures plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Pendant que son frère part à sa rencontre, Sam en profite pour charger les sacs et les valises sur le porte-bagages. Il sort le siège de Sumiko de la voiture et la dépose sur le capot, puis il détache la base du siège de l'Impala et la glisse dans un sac à moitié plein. Il a les paumes moites et le front couvert de sueur, se dit qu'il serait agréable d'avaler une petite pilule rose et de se débarrasser de tout le stress qui l'accable.

Bobby et Dean sont près de lui, maintenant. Leur ami est penché sur Sumiko et lui chatouille le menton de son doigt rugueux tandis que Dean lui explique pour la centième fois comment conduire l'Impala.

Évidemment, Dean a refusé de laisser les déménageurs s'occuper de sa voiture. Au départ, Sam avait songé lui suggérer qu'ils la laissent aux États-Unis, puisque Dean ne la conduirait probablement pas de toutes façons et qu'il valait mieux trouver une automobile anglaise avec le volant, l'accélérateur et les freins du bon côté. Puis, le jeune chasseur a réalisé à quel point lui-même tenait à l'Impala, malgré toutes les remarques faites à Dean sur sa relation malsaine avec un morceau de métal. Abandonner la Chevy derrière, ce serait comme de laisser une partie d'eux-mêmes. Alors Sam s'est tu.

Le conteneur qui doit transférer les biens des Winchester (les Winchester-Campbell, pardon) part en cargo le lendemain. Grâce à l'Homme en Noir Victor Norton, personne n'ira y fouiller. Personne ne soulèvera le double-fond du coffre pour y découvrir des doubles-canons sciés, des machettes et autres trucs qui ont tendance à vous poser problème aux douanes.

Bobby a offert de conduire la voiture au port. Sam soupçonne aussi que, malgré son air bougon, leur ami a tenu à venir leur dire au revoir.

-Hé, Bobby, dit Sam en s'approchant, la main tendue.

Il est surpris de voir qu'au lieu de la serrer, Bobby Singer glisse un énorme cahier de notes dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Sam en laissant défiler les pages qui sont couvertes de l'écriture minuscule du chasseur et illustrées de plusieurs croquis.

-Disons que c'est votre encyclopédie personnelle de… hum… La faune de Grande-Bretagne.

-Bobby, murmure Sam en comprenant immédiatement.

-Les monstres restent des monstres, grommelle ce dernier en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais il y a des différences. Vous ne trouverez pas de Wendigo dans le Nottinghamshire, ça c'est certain. Les populations de loup-garou et de vampires sont plus importantes et mieux organisées qu'ici, parce qu'elles sont beaucoup plus anciennes… Il y a aussi des monstres dont vous n'avez probablement jamais entendu parler. Bref, je ne sais pas si vous avez l'intention de chasser ou non, mais comme on dit, un homme averti en vaut deux.

Sans résister davantage, Sam ouvre les bras et sert Bobby brièvement contre lui.

-Merci. Merci pour tout.

-Ouais… merci, Bobby, répète Dean, soudainement intéressé par un cailloux qui traîne entre ses chaussures. Depuis la mort de p'pa, Sam et moi on… tu sais…merci.

Dean et lui échangent une poignée de main qui se prolonge un peu trop longtemps. Bobby se racle la gorge et recule de quelques pas.

-Vous faites attention à la p'tite, dit-il en caressant la minuscule main de Sumiko.

-On va te donner des nouvelles, Bobby, et tu viendras nous voir à Noël.

-Peut-être, répond-il sans se compromettre.

Dean lui donne les clefs de l'Impala et prend le porte-bébé par la poignée. Lui et Sam demeurent silencieux pendant que Bobby s'installe derrière le volant et démarre la voiture. Il leur fait un dernier signe et passe en marche avant.

-Et ben merde, on le fait vraiment, murmure Dean en balançant distraitement le siège de Sumiko.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-On s'en va vivre en Angleterre avec notre fille, Sammy. Est-ce que c'est pas la chose la plus délirante que tu aies jamais entendu ?

-J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses délirantes dans ma vie, Dean. Mais… c'est assez surréaliste, tu as raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

**))))((((**

La classe économique est aux trois-quarts vide et la plupart des passagers dorment. Le décollage a eu lieu il y a une heure dans un ciel dégagé, et le pilote, qui a fait ses salutations un peu plus tôt par interphone, paraît incroyablement enthousiaste, comme s'il conduisait un avion pour la première fois. Sam espère que non et chasse aussitôt cette pensée inquiétante de sa tête. Il est l'adulte rationnel de leur petite équipée après tout.

Sur le banc libre près de lui, le sac à couche rempli à pleine capacité est déposé sur le siège de bébé vide. Sumiko a commencé à grogner quelques minutes auparavant et Sam l'a installé dans le porte-bébé style kangourou qu'il s'est décidé à acheter peu après sa naissance, malgré les ricanements de son frère. C'est un système ingénieusement conçu : une simple bande de tissus élastique élargie et renforcée en son centre qu'on passe en bandoulière. Le bébé se retrouve niché contre lui, aussi confortable que dans un hamac, et le système de soutient est assez fort pour que Sam puisse utiliser ses deux bras si besoin.

L'agente de bord qui les a accueilli, une charmante et jolie femme d'une trentaine d'années, passe leur voir pour la troisième fois depuis l'embarquement. Elle pose sur Sam et Sumiko un regard tout maternel et demande s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose.

-Ça va, dit Sam en souriant poliment.

-Fantastique, ajoute Dean d'une voix pâteuse en souriant comme un idiot.

Le regard maternel perd un peu de sa chaleur alors que l'agente de bord –Mandy, selon son badge- observe Dean à moitié effondré dans son siège près du hublot, les yeux vitreux et les joues trop rouges.

-On… n'a besoin de rien, marmonne Sam en essayant de détourner l'attention.

Mandy hoche la tête et poursuit sa tournée.

-Saaaamy, chuchote Dean en se rapprochant de lui.

Il lève la tête et lui embrase le lobe d'oreille en produisant un bruit de succion presque indécent.

-Dean, ça suffit. Je t'ai dit d'essayer de dormir.

Sam n'est pas certain de savoir ce qu'il préfère : son frère anxieux, les bras agrippés aux montants du siège, un sac pour les nausées à portée de la main, ou son frère drogué jusqu'aux yeux, joyeux et frôlant l'incohérence.

Au décollage, Sam a constaté à quel point Dean semblait déconnecté et… serein, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit dû à un seul comprimé de Rivotril. Après interrogation, il a découvert que son frère avait aussi pris un anti-nauséeux –une double dose d'anti-nauséeux. Indignation du cadet, ton sentencieux : on ne mélange pas les médicaments ainsi. Indignation de l'aîné. _J'en ai pris la dernière fois. Tu aurais dû le savoir. _Apparemment, Sam sans âme se foutait pas mal des pilules qu'ingérait son frère. _Tu étais sans âme, pas aveugle,_ a rétorqué Dean. Puis il a éclaté de rire, sans raison, et les choses n'ont fait que dégénérer depuis.

Le seul espoir de Sam est que l'effet combiné de la médication plonge éventuellement Dean dans un profond sommeil. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant. Dean plane, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Je me sens bien, Sammy, répète Dean pour la dixième fois en moins d'une heure.

-Je sais, Dean.

-Mais genre… super bien. Super. Super. Suuu-per bien.

-Oui.

-Tu sais que j'aime tes cheveux, Sam ? Je ne le dis pas assez souvent. Sam, j'aime tes cheveux. Tes longs cheveux de fille. Je… je n'arrête pas de te dire de les couper mais je ne suis pas vraiment séééé-rieux.

Dean sourit plus largement. Il rappelle l'adolescent chétif qu'il a déjà été.

-C'est bien, Dean. Maintenant, essaie de dormir.

-Quand on baise et que tes cheveux te tombent dans le visage tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça-

-Dean. La ferme.

Dean fait la moue, puis, il semble soudain se souvenir de la présence de Sumiko et la regarde amoureusement.

-Elle est belle, hein ?

-Oui.

-Je l'aime.

-Je sais.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Mmm…

-Tu m'aimes, Sammy ?

-Oui, Dean, répond Sam avec plus de douceur, incapable de résister aux grands yeux innocents de son frère.

Satisfait, Dean s'installe plus confortablement contre Sam et appuie la tête sur son épaule. Sam sourit malgré lui.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai voulu qu'on vivre près de Nottingham ? Murmure Dean comme s'il allait lui révéler un secret.

-Parce que tu aimes Robin des Bois.

-… C'était avant la mort de maman. Je me souviens, j'écoutais cette vieille série en noir et blanc sur Robin des Bois, tu sais ? J'étais pas encore trop versé sur les cow-boys et les super héros. P'pa m'avait fait un petit arc et tout…

-Vraiment ?

Sam craint soudainement que Dean ne se taise. Son frère ne parle jamais, jamais de sa petite enfance. De celle de Sam, oui, mais pas de la sienne.

-Ouais… Et après… tu sais, quand on a pris la route, au début, je ne comprenais rien de ce qui arrivait. Papa ne m'a jamais gardé dans le noir comme on a fait avec toi. Merde, Sammy, je ne pouvais même plus parler. J'essayais, je te jure, mais c'est comme si ma gorge s'était complètement refermée… Les seuls moments où je me sentais bien, c'était installé devant la télé dans un motel, avec toi qui traînait ton gros derrière à quatre pattes en me cachant l'écran. Et je… je suppose que j'essayais de m'accrocher à tout ce qui me rappelait notre autre vie. Écouter Robin des Bois, c'est devenu comme une obsession.

Dean se tait et baille ostensiblement.

-Continue, encourage Sam.

-Bon… et il y a cette fois… je devais avoir cinq ans et p'pa s'est mis dans le pétrin avec la police. Il a fallu quitter le motel en catastrophe et je me souviens que j'avais oublié ma figurine de Capitaine America et qu'il a pas voulu qu'on retourne la chercher. On a stationné l'Impala au fond d'une ruelle et la voiture de police nous a dépassé, avec les sirènes et le gyrophare et tout… Je ne comprenais pas. Déjà à cette époque papa me disait qu'on avait quitté Lawrence parce qu'il avait un travail important à faire, un travail qui sauvait la vie des gens et qui passait avant tout le reste. Mais si c'était quelque chose de bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait fuir la police ? C'était… c'était les bons, tu comprends ? Ils étaient supposés être de notre côté. Et j'étais là en train de brailler sans pouvoir m'arrêter. La seule façon que papa a trouvé pour me calmer a été de nous comparer à Robin des Bois et ses Joyeux Compagnons, parce qu'eux aussi se faisaient poursuivre par les autorités même s'ils faisaient le bien autour d'eux. Merde, Sammy… C'est de cette façon que j'ai commencé à idolâtrer papa –en tant que chasseur, tu vois ? Il était Robin des Bois pour moi… Bien sûr, après un bout de temps, j'ai trouvé que Robin, Petit Jean et les autres étaient un peu minables comparé aux hors-la-loi du Far West, les cow-boys solitaires et tout ça… Mais ce… ce souvenir de me sentir comme mon héros, c'est resté intact, là.

Dean pointe paresseusement sa poitrine et sourit.

-Après… ça a été plus facile de m'habituer au reste.

Sam libère son bras et le passe autour des épaules de son frère dont les paupières s'alourdissent. Dean a un soupir d'aise.

-Je suis bien, comme ça, avec toi et Koko.

-Moi aussi, Dean.

Il s'endort presque instantanément, la bouche ouverte, les traits détendus.

-Je t'aime, murmure Sam en embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

À SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes:**__ À mes lectrices européennes: Je ne suis jamais allée en Angleterre. J'ai fait plusieurs heures de recherche, mais je sais que ma description et ma vision de ce pays sont loin d'être parfaites. Pour vous qui habitez tout près, veuillez ne pas trop grimacer devant mes erreurs et vous souvenir que le pays est accessoire dans mon histoire qui concerne principalement Sam, Dean et Sumiko. Merci, en particulier à Sadie, Écarlate et Myren (ma lectrice Brézilienne!) pour les mots d'encouragement. DB_

_PS : Mon ordinateur est cassé. Je suis sur un nouveau traitement de texte que j'apprivoise encore. Il y aura peut-être plus d'erreurs qu'à l'habitude. Désolée :-)_

Chapitre 3 : Exil

_Clifton, Nottinghamshire, le 6 août_

Quand James Mardsen, leur agent immobilier, quitte finalement la maison, il est plus de huit heures du soir, Sumiko pleure à s'en fendre l'âme, Sam a perdu toute patience (quelque part entre Londres et le Northamptonshire) et Dean baille sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les yeux souligés de rouge et les mains rendues tremblantes par un excès de caféine.

Dehors, sous un ciel orageux, le vent souffle avec fracas et les branche du grand chêne rouge qui surplombe la maison claquent contre les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussé et du premier étage. L'intérieur de la demeure est froid et humide, malgré le chauffage éclectrique qui fonctionne depuis deux heures. Les planchers craquent, les pièces nues ont toutes besoin d'une couche de peinture et le réfrigérateur d'un autre âge qui gronde et crache comme une vieille voiture semble à l'agonie.

Sam hésite entre deux options : remballer son frère et sa fille et prendre le premier vol en direction des États-Unis, ou s'asseoir par terre et brailler comme un veau. Trois jours éprouvants, un voyage interminable avec un bébé aussi jeune, un mal du pays saisissant dont il a été le premier surpris : pas étonnant qu'il se sente aussi déphasé. Il idéalisait son premier (vrai) voyage outre-mer, rêvant de verts paturages, de se laisser imprégner par le poids historique du pays, arrêtant dans une charmante auberge sur une route de campagne pour prendre un repas avec Dean et Sue sur la route entre Londres et Clifton, voir au passage monuments historiques et abbayes ancestrales, devoir arrêter la voiture pour laisser passer un troupeau de moutons.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est un peu ridicule, voir même naïf. Il a passé les deux semaines précédant leur départ à se bourrer le crâne de toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver sur l'Angleterre, mais il semble que son côté rationnel et logique ait été terrassé par l'esprit d'aventure qui l'animait quand il avait vingt ans.

Dean a dû conduire leur voiture louée pour toute la durée du voyage, le cerveau de Sam refusant de s'adapter à la façon de faire anglaise. Ils ont rejoint Nottingham à la fin de la journée. Mardsen, les attendait à un point de rendez-vous fixé à l'avance pour les guider jusqu'à Clifton.

Leur maison de pierre grise est bien située. Si Sam n'avait pas été si fatigué, il aurait probablement admiré la petite ville tranquille qui défilait sous ses yeux, la vieille église aux vitraux magnifiques qu'ils ont contournée pour suivre un chemin semi-privé jusque chez eux : un beau chemin bordé de grands arbres aux étendues vertes scrupuleusement entretenues au bout duquel est apparue l'ancienne maison des jardiniers, un peu négligée, se dressant au milieu d'herbes folles, avec une immense cour à l'arrière protégée par une clôture de fer forgé de deux mètres de haut.

L'ancien propriétaire a laissé quelques meubles les électro-ménagers –dont le réfrigérateur à l'article de la mort- une grosse table en bois massif dans la salle à manger et un vieux lit aux montants de fer dans la chambre des maîtres à l'étage. Sam avait pris des arrangements avec leur agent immobilier pour qu'il y ait des provisions dans la cuisine, un peu de vaisselle, des draps neufs pour le lit et une bassinette pour le bébé.

Il n'y a rien d'autre pour le moment. Sam et Dean se sont dits qu'ils s'occuperaient de meubler la maison une fois arrivés. Les pièces nues sont sombres et déprimantes. Il y a tant de choses à faire dans les prochains jours que Sam en a le vertige.

S'asseoir par terre et chialer comme un enfant lui semble tout à fait acceptable, soudainement.

Au lieu de ça, Sam termine de préparer les biberons pour la nuit et improvise une collation avec des fruits et des sandwichs qu'il pose sur un cabaret. Il monte ensuite trouver Dean, qui est allé changer et nourrir Sumiko un peu plus tôt.

Dans la chambre, Sam trouve son frère endormi sur les couvertures bon marché, ses bottes toujours aux pieds, Sumiko également endormie près de lui. Ils ont tous les deux la bouche ouverte et un filet de salive qui coule au coin de leurs lèvres. Sam sourit, pose le plateau par terre et sort son cellulaire pour prendre une photo, soudainement plus optimiste qu'au cours des 72 dernières heures. Il ramasse le biberon vide et la couche souillée, range le repas au réfrigérateur et décide de prendre une douche avant de se coucher à son tour. Il y a une salle de bains juxtaposée à la chambre des maîtres et entièrement rénovée. Le contraste est frappant avec le reste de la maison.

Le jet d'eau aide immédiatement Sam à relaxer, et il sent la tension quitter lentement ses épaules et son dos. En se savonnant, il passe en revue la liste de tout ce qu'ils auront à faire au cours des prochains jours, classant et catégorisant de façon logique jusqu'à ce que ce qui lui semblait être une montagne insurmontable se soit transformé en petits monts nets, bien définis et peu imposants.

Sam est si concentré que, lorsqu'il sent une main se poser sur son épaule, le chasseur en lui prend automatiquement le dessus. Il se retourne et attrape ladite main, son autre bras bandé prêt à frapper.

-Du calme, Sasquatch, dit Dean en souriant, nu comme un ver.

-Seigneur, Dean. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me surprendre.

Sam relâche le bras de son frère et s'écarte pour le laisser entrer dans la douche. Dean frissonne, puis soupire d'aise et s'appuie contre la céramique, les yeux fermés.

-Sue?

-Dans son petit lit. J'ai fait une ligne de sel.

-Bien.

-Fatigué, Sam?

-T'as pas idée... ou peut-être que oui, en fin de compte...

-Tendu?

-Mmm mmm.

Sam prend la barre de savon et la tend à Dean. «Tu peux me laver le dos?»

Dean le considère, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et laisse le savon lui glisser des mains. Il prend Sam par la taille et le pousse contre le mur où lui-même était appuyé. Sam reconnaît tout de suite l'éclat de désir dans les yeux de Dean, et son pénis se dresse en une paresseuse semi-érection malgré qu'il tente de lui dire de rester tranquille.

-Dean, je suis vraiment fatigué. Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Son frère s'approche et le faire taire en l'embrassant doucement. C'est tiède et mouillé, et la bouche de Dean a un léger goût de café. Sam pose les mains sur les fesses de son frère et gémit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disait?

Dean se presse contre Sam, son pénis en érection frottant contre le sien.

-Je... marmonne Sam.

Puis, son cerveau s'éteint.

-Je te demande juste un minimum de collaboration, murmure Dean en agitant langoureusement ses hanches.

Il caresse le torse mouillé de Sam et se met à genoux très lentement, couvrant son abdomen de baisers, mordillant et suçant jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de son sexe, maintenant rouge et gonflé.

Le pénis de Sam a un tressaillement d'anticipation et, à travers les gouttes d'eau de la douche, un petit jet de liquide pré éjaculatoire coule de la fente de son urêtre. Dean le prend dans sa main, lève la tête et lui sourit malicieusement. Sa langue rose pointe entre ses lèvres pleines et il lèche le gland de Sam qui a une inspiration étranglée. Puis, soudainement, Dean le prend jusqu'à la base, une main appuyée sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il déglutit, chatouille le frein du pénis avec sa langue, laisse ses dents érafler doucement la peau sensible.

-Dean! Crie Sam, ses mains plaquées contre le mur, submergé par l'intensité des sensations.

Il baisse les yeux pour voir la bouche de son frère le prendre sans peine, glisser facilement de la base jusqu'au gland sans jamais cesser d'agiter sa langue. Lèvres rouges sur son sexe presque pourpre, joues rugueuses et pâles, le nez parfait, recouvert de taches de rousseurs : narines dilatées pour pouvoir respirer, yeux fermés, concentré sur sa tâche, et les longs cils recourbés auquels de minuscules goutelettes sont accrochées. «C'est... c'est bon, Dean, tu es... je pourrais passer des heures à te regarder...»

Dean avale jusqu'à ce que le pénis de Sam appuie dans le fond de sa gorge, puis il pousse un long gémissement, la vibration ainsi causée arrachant de petits grognements à Sam qui pose ses mains sur sa tête et s'agrippe aux courtes mèches de ses cheveux. Il sent la chaleur se propager dans son bas-ventre, comme une boule de feu qui gonflerait de façon exponentielle. Ses testicules, que Dean manipulait doucement, remontent vers son sexe, et Sam se met à haleter, sent son plaisir gonfler jusque dans sa poitrine.

Dean relâche son pénis sans avertissement et se mord les lèvres. La rougeur envahit ses joues et sa poitrine. Il regarde Sam, les yeux presque entièrements noirs. «Tu y es presque?»

-Oui, Dean, oui.

-Okay... okay... Laisse-toi aller, Sam...

Dean rafermit sa prise sur la hanche de son frère et prend son propre pénis dans sa main. Le sexe négligé remonte subitement vers le haut, et c'est en gémissant qu'il referme ses lèvres sur le gland de Sam avant de l'avaler à nouveau, et Sam regarde la main experte de Dean qui se branle vigoureusement, son pouce caleux frotter son gland chaque fois qu'il remonte vers le haut. Il ne sait plus trop si c'est la vue de son frère se donnant du plaisir ou la sensation chaude et humide de sa bouche sur son sexe qui l'achève, mais il sent ses muscles se tendre, ses doigts griffent le cuir chevelu de Dean qui suce avec vigueur, sans s'arrêter, et Sam se laisse aller dans la bouche qui le tient si délicieusement. Il a un cri rauque qui s'achève sur une note muette, les poumons remplis d'air qu'il n'arrive pas à vider tandis qu'il se met à trembler et à agiter son bassin involontairement. La vision de Dean qui garde ses lèvres sur lui, le dos arqué, alors qu'il éjacule à son tour sur sa main et les jambes de Sam provoque un plateau de son orgasme, comme s'il n'allait jamais finir. Il s'effondre contre le mur, ses jambes repliées sous lui, et presse son frère à bout de souffle fort contre sa poitrine.

Ils demeurent immobiles ainsi un long instant, sous l'eau chaude qui achève de les engourdir agréablement. Dean est le premier à se secouer de sa torpeur. Il embrasse l'épaule de Sam et se redresse lentement en s'appuyant au mur.

-Si je ne sors pas, je vais m'endormir dans la douche, dit-il souriant paresseusement, l'air repus et content.

Il tend une main à Sam qui l'attrape, puis, il ferme les robinets de la douche.

-C'était... merci, murmure Sam qui peine à garder ses yeux ouverts.

-C'était pas mal pour notre première baise en Angleterre, répond Dean en ricanant.

Il ouvre la porte de verre de la douche et s'immobilise.

-Sam?

-Mmm?

-Est-ce qu'on a emballé des serviettes dans nos bagages?

Sam le regarde la bouche ouverte, l'air un peu stupide. «Euh...non... Sauf le drap de bain de Sue. Tout le reste est dans un conteneur quelque part au milieu de l'océan.»

-Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, grelotte Dean en se laissant dégoutter sur le plancher nu, les mains resserrées autour de son corps.

-Et merde, ronchonne Sam en sortant à son tour.

Il prend Dean dans ses bras, non pas tant par affection que par besoin de récolter un peu de chaleur. «On n'y arrivera jamais» dit-il d'une voix plaintive. «Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est passé par la tête en décidant de venir vivre ici mais...»

Ses dents qui claquent l'empêchent de terminer sa phrase. La main de Dean caresse son dos en grands cercles rassurants.

-Allez, Sam... Donne-toi un peu de temps. Je te parie que dans deux semaines on sera bien installés, et tu ne regretteras rien du tout.

Sam soupire et réprime un nouveau frisson.

-Je pense qu'on a quelques linges à vaisselle en bas, si tu veux te sécher les cheveux, ajoute Dean.

La tentative d'humour est un peu pittoyable, mais considérant le manque de sommeil de Dean, Sam fait un effort pour sourire.

**))))((((**

_20 août_

«Je hais cette voiture» grogne Dean en coupant le contact. «Je la hais.»

Le stationnement à l'entrée du parc de la Forêt de Sherwood est presque désert. C'est un mardi après-midi tiède et la saison touristique tire à sa fin.

Sam ignore les ronchonnements de son frère avec philosophie.

-Tu prends le porte-bébé ou c'est moi? Demande-t-il en s'extirpant de la vieille Volkswagen, dissimulant à Dean une grimace d'inconfort alors qu'il déplie ses longs membres.

Pas la peine de lui fournir des munitions supplémentaires.

Son frère retire ses lunettes noires et regarde autour de lui. Apparament satisfait de la tranquilité des lieux, il prend le porte-bébé sur le siège arrière et le passe par-dessus son épaule.

-Allez, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Donne moi la p'tite.

Sam détache Sue de son siège. Encore groggy du lait qu'elle a pris avant leur départ, elle se contente d'ouvrir un oeil endormi et de faire la moue tandis que Dean l'installe dans le replis de tissu. Il ne l'avouera pas, mais Sam sait qu'il apprécie cette position où sa fille se retrouve collée contre lui.

Il se penche vers elle et lui présente une suce qu'elle gobe aussitôt. «Allez, princesse, on va aller se promener, tu veux? C'est la forêt de Sherwood et c'est censé être très cool.»

Sam prend le sac à couche et la glacière, verrouille les portes de leur horrible petite voiture et suit Dean jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais fait de tourisme, sauf cette fois où Dean l'avait traîné au _Pez Museum_ en Californie alors qu'il était encore adolescent. Son frère avait passé des heures à examiner les petits distributeurs de bonbons en passant des commentaires sur chacun pendant que Sam renifflait dédaigneusement, le nez plongé dans une copie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Sam est tout de même surpris que son frère ait proposé cette expédition alors qu'il a sa première journée de congé en une dizaine de jours. Le cadet des Winchester a eu l'idée du pique-nique et soigneusement choisi ses mots pour ne pas se faire traiter de fille. «On pourrait emmener des trucs à manger.» Ce que Dean a accepté avec à peine un léger haussement de sourcils.

Ils passent au bureau d'accueil pour payer le prix d'entrée et prendre un plan du site. Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchent en silence sur le sentier bien dégagé. Sam étudie la carte, sourcils froncés.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on prenne le chemin A, qui mène directement au Chêne de Robin des Bois, ou alors on peut aller jusqu'au centre de la forêt... Il y a un café, un centre des arts et-

-On peut juste... marcher un peu, sans trajet précis, suggère Dean en se tournant vers lui, exécutant quelques pas à reculons.

Sam le trouve particulièrement beau ainsi avec son t-shirt un peu trop ajusté et ses bras musclé repliés protectivement autour de Sue. Il se mord les lèvres pour ne rien dire.

Les derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles, ni pour Sam, ni pour Dean, mais de façon presque imperceptible, ils commencent à se familiariser et à s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, il a fallu rendre la voiture de location, qui leur coûtait un prix exhorbitant. Les Winchester se sont retrouvés sans moyen de transport dans une maison presque vide avec un compte en banque dangeureusement bas. Sam a peut-être eu une crise d'angoisse à ce moment-là, non pas que les deux frères aient jamais craint leurs conditions de vie souvent précaires, mais les perspectives changent quand on devient parent. Pour Dean, s'assurer que Sumiko ne manque de rien et prendre les moyens nécessaires pour lui procurer ce dont elle a besoin est une seconde nature : il a passé sa jeunesse à faire la même chose avec Sam.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison que son petit frère a tant de difficulté à gérer l'inquiétude constante qu'il ressent face à sa fille et à leur avenir. Passer de protégé à protecteur lui fait réaliser à quel point il a eu la vie facile –selon les standards des Winchester- grâce à son frère. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'aimer davantage. Il avait tort.

Sam rejoint Dean sur le sentier et glisse un doigt dans la ganse de son jeans. Dean se raidit mais ne tente pas de s'éloigner. Il ne sera jamais du genre à s'exiber en public, mais il fait des efforts considérables pour démontrer son affection.

Ils sont seuls sur le sentier. Quelques oiseaux chantent. Sue se tortille et ouvre les yeux.

-Regarde, dit Sam.

-Tiens, salut ma belle, murmure Dean en se penchant vers leur fille. Il est récompensé par un sourire asymétrique derrière la suce rose, et Sam peut voir les traits de son frère s'adoucir.

Le premier sourire (Le quinze août au matin. Sam aime tout prendre en note) a été pour Dean. Sam se mentirait s'il nierait la pointe de jalousie qu'il a alors ressenti. Puis, il s'est rappelé du corps inconscient de son frère, pâle comme la mort après l'accouchement, et il s'est senti particulièrement mesquin.

-Tu veux qu'on s'arrête tout de suite pour manger?

-Déjà fatigué, Sammy?

-Je pensais plutôt à toi.

Dean lève un sourcil et augmente la cadence. Évidemment. Sam réajuste les sangles de son chargement sur son épaule et agrandit ses enjambées. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de bouger beaucoup dernièrement, et l'exercice lui fait du bien.

Trois jours après leur arrivée, Dean a trouvé un vieux vélo dans la serre au fond de la cour arrière et l'a réparé. Puis, il a glissé les cartes de mécanicien fournies par Victor Norton dans sa poche et a annoncé qu'il allait en ville chercher du travail. Sam l'a régardé pédaler en zig-zaguant sur le chemin, content qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre rire à gorge déployé.

Quatre heures plus tard, son frère est revenu dans un vieille Golf rouillée, crachante et fumante, le vélo attaché maladroitement sur le toit, ses vêtements plein de taches d'huile. Ne jamais sous-estimer Dean Winchester. Il s'est arrêté au premier atelier de mécanique en vue, aux abords du centre-ville. Le patron, Arthur Murphy, était complètement débordé. Il lui a dit que s'il arrivait à se rendre utile pendant quelques heures, il aurait peut-être un travail pour lui. Moins de trois heures plus tard, Dean était officiellement engagé pour une quinzaine d'heures par semaine. Quant à la voiture, elle traînait au fond de la cour. Dean a interrogé Murphy à son sujet et s'est fait répondre qu'il en deviendrait l'heureux propriétaire s'il arrivait à la faire démarrer. Ce qui fut fait.

Les deux frères marchent encore pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis Sam aperçoit, à l'écart du sentier, une petite clairière dissimulée par de grands saules tordus. «On s'arrête là, je meurs de faim» dit-il en entraînant Dean à sa suite.

-Il n'y a même pas de table, proteste son frère.

-Pas besoin.

Sur un tapis d'herbe sèche, Sam déploie leur vieille couverture –celle-là même qui a accompagné Dean tout au long de sa grossesse.

-Vraiment, Sam? On va pique-niquer sur l'herbe?

-Vraiment, répond son cadet en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sam s'asseoit, enthousiaste, et dispose les légumes et charcuteries qui constituent leur repas. Après un interminable soupir, Dean s'installe en tailleur près de lui et extirpe Sue du porte-bébé. «Voilà, ma puce, tu peux te dégourdir un peu.»

Il la dépose précautionneusement sur la couverture et a un petit rire attendri lorsque la clarté soudaine la fait grimacer. Une seconde plus tard, elle agite les jambes et fait un nouveau sourire humide derrière sa suce. Sam se penche pour frotter son nez contre le sien. Cette fois, Sue repousse sa tétine avec sa langue et sourit plus largement, tout comme Dean, d'ailleurs, qui caresse ses jambes distraitment, une ombre au fond du regard.

Sam en devine immédiatement la raison. Sa fille lui manque. Entre ses deux emplois, dont les heures impossibles qu'il fait au pub, il passe peu de temps à la maison. Quinze heures par semaine à un salaire modeste sont loin de suffir pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Sam a fait la tournée des écoles de Clifton et de Nottingham, exhibant son diplôme d'enseignement fraîchement imprimé aux frais du gouvernement des États-Unis, mais il n'aura pas de nouvelles avant le début des cours. Dean a refusé qu'il cherche un emploi temporaire pour moins d'un mois et s'est fait engager comme garçon de table dans un pub irlandais du centre-ville, à raison de quatre soirs par semaine, en promettant de laisser tomber aussitôt que Sam commencerait à enseigner. En attendant, les deux emplois cummulés leur permettent de survivre et d'aménager lentement la maison.

À vrai dire, Sam ne voit pas ses journées passer. Un bébé d'un mois demande une attention presque constante, sans compter les murs qu'il faut repeindre, la cour arrière envahie par les plantes sauvages à aménager en plus des différents problèmes à régler quand on achète une vieille maison en passant par Internet : plomberie défectueuse, trouble électriques, etc.

Sam, de son propre aveu, se débrouille bien. Même Dean réussit à gérer sa fatigue et est plus enclin à obéir sagement à son frère lorsqu'il lui ordonne de se reposer.

-Le reste de nos affaires et l'Impala doivent arriver lundi au port de Londres et deux jours plus tard chez nous, dit Sam en offrant un thermos de café à Dean. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire de la Chevy?

-Murphy m'a dit que je pouvais l'entreposer à mon job. Éventuellement, j'aimerais peut-être qu'on construise un garage près de la maison. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque. Si on décide de rester ici... pour longtemps.

Dean glisse un doigt dans la main de Sue qui le serre compulsivement.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas?

-Non, Sam, c'est pas ça. C'est juste encore difficile pour moi de penser habiter le même endroit pendant des années... Ça ne l'est pas pour toi?

-Oui, avoue Sam. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas me débarasser de l'impression que tout ça, c'est temporaire.

-Mmm... Et il y a la chasse...

-La chasse te manque?

Dean hausse les épaules et boit une longue gorgée de café, comme pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

-Je... D'une certaine façon, oui. C'est papa, tu sais, qui a passé des années à me dire que si nous, on ne chassait pas, il n'y aurait personne pour nous remplacer. Et parfois je pense que quelque part, en Amérique ou ici, il y a des gens en train de mourir parce que nous ne chassons pas.

-L'obsession de p'pa était à lui. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a assez donné?

-De toutes façons, conclut Dean en regardant leur fille intensément, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le faire maintenant... Il est hors de question que nous chassions seuls, et si on le faisait ensemble, on risquerait de laisser Koko orpheline d'un parent, ou même de deux. Et elle n'aurait plus personne.

-Voyons les choses venir, Dean. Tout ça c'est nouveau pour nous et... tant que ton travail à l'atelier de mécanique te plaît... Tu pourrais même retourner à l'école, une fois que j'aurai un emploi stable qui paie bien.

Dean lève la tête et éclate de rire à gorge déployée, si soudainement que Sumiko sursaute et se met à pleurer. Sam la prend dans ses bras, heureux de sentir sa chaleur, d'avoir le pouvoir immense d'arriver à la réconforter. «Allez, c'est rien... Sue... Ton papa t'a fait une grosse peur, hein?»

Sam ignore volontairement la grimace de Dean et berce sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, Dean est étendu sur le côté, la tête appuyée dans une main, et s'empiffre de cubes de jambon froid.

-Alors, Robin des Bois, il a vraiment existé ou non?

Sam sourit. Il sait que Dean encourage parfois son côté tronche juste pour lui faire plaisir. Et il a au moins une heure de matériel à réciter, s'il lui en laisse l'occasion.

À SUIVRE...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes **__: Toujours en train d'apprivoiser mon nouveau traitement de texte. Désolée pour les erreurs. DB_

Chapitre 4: Super Nanny

Le 25 août, l'école primaire publique St-Sebastian de Clifton appelle Sam pour une entrevue. Il ressort du bureau de la directrice deux heures plus tard, heureux titulaire d'une classe de maternelle dont l'enseignante habituelle est partie en congé de maternité. On a bien fait comprendre à Sam qu'il a été engagé non pas tant pour ses compétences et son curriculum vitae que parce que l'enseignante a découvert qu'elle était enceinte quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur la liste du personnel pour la remplacer.

Il doit commencer trois jours plus tard, pour aménager sa classe et assister à diverses réunions. Il est absolument terrorisé. Il y a un monde entre enseigner à des collégiens et tenter de garder le contrôle d'une classe de vingt enfants de cinq ans. Dean paraît trouver la situation extrêmement comique. _Ta version toute personnelle d'un filc à la maternelle, Sammy,_ a-t-il dit en se tapant sur les cuisses.

-La ferme, Dean. Concentre-toi plutôt sur le problème suivant : qui va s'occuper de Sumi quand tu seras au garage et que je jouerai Arnold Schwartzenneger, hein?

Ce qui laisse Dean sans voix, pour l'une des rares fois dans leur vie.

-Il faut trouver une garderie.

-On n'enverra pas Sue dans une garderie, riposte Dean aussitôt. Elle a un mois! Et... il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Ici, au moins, elle est protégée.

-Alors quoi? Tu penses que Mary Poppins va surgir des nuages avec son parapluie?

-Mary... Est-ce que tu peux être plus gai?

-Est-ce que tu peux être moins con et m'aider à trouver une solution?

Avec cinq jours d'avis –Dean étant en congé les deux premiers jours de classe de Sam, les frères Winchester se mettent frénétiquement à la recherche d'une gardienne pour leur fille. Sam passe par les petites annonces sur internet tandis que Dean parcours la ville en placardant des affiches partout où on le permet. Étonamment, le soir même, ils reçoivent trois appels, plus deux le lendemain matin. Ils cédulent des entrevues le dimanche précédant la rentrée en classe de Sam.

Sam fait une liste de questions, établi ses critères proprement, sur une feuille de papier. Dean se moque.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Sammy... C'est plus un _feeling_ qu'autre chose. Quand on tombera sur la bonne, on le saura.

Sam n'y croit pas et craint que personne ne soit assez bien, assez digne de confiance, pour s'occuper de leur fille, selon les standards de Dean.

C'est étrange de recevoir des gens chez eux et de se présenter réellement comme un couple. La première candidate, qui doit frôler les soixante-dix ans, désapprouve visiblement leur mode de vie. L'entrevue ne prend pas plus de cinq minutes.

-Vieille bique, commente Dean.

Le deuxième candidat est un homme dans la jeune trentaine qui avoue sortir tout juste d'une cure de désintoxication. Sam est pour l'égalité des chances, réellement, mais l'homme dégage une drôle d'odeur et explique qu'il vit dans sa voiture. Dean n'assiste pas au reste de l'entrevue et amène Sue avec lui. Quand le junkie repentant quitte finalement la maison, il explose.

-Non mais quoi! Est-ce que... qu'est-ce que... il pensait vraiment pouvoir... il ne ferait pas la différence entre un bébé et une plante verte!

Quand la troisième candidate se présente, Dean vient juste de se calmer, mais sa position rigide et ses narines frémissantes indiquent à Sam qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour exploser. Il l'occupe en lui donnant le biberon de Sue, même s'il reste encore une demi-heure avant son boire.

Clover Winthorpe est une adolescente de dix-sept ans, venue à l'entrevue sur un vieux vélo qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui de Dean. Grande et mince, l'air mal à l'aise dans son propre corps, elle a de longs cheveux bruns bouclés coiffés en une queue de cheval maladroite, le visage couvert de taches de rousseur et un sourire brillant qui dévoile un appareil dentaire. Elle a de grands yeux noirs qui paraissent perpétuellement surpris et porte une robe à fleurs qui semble sortie tout droit des années cinquante.

Timide, elle rougit violemment en serrant la main de Sam et s'installe à la table de la cuisine en face des deux frères en jouant avec un collier de charmes en bois qui pend autour de son cou,

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, mais un seul regard de Sam le fait taire.

-Alors euh... Clover. Tu habites à Clifton?

-Oui, juste au-dessus de la boutique d'herboristerie.

-Toute seule?

-Non... Avec ma grand-mère et mon petit frère. La boutique appartient à ma grand-mère.

-Et euh... Tu ne vas pas à l'école?

Clover rougit davantage.

-Je... Non. J'aide ma grand-mère avec sa boutique. J'essaie de faire des économies pour entrer à l'école des Arts de Londres.

-Tu es une artiste?

Clover hausse les épaules.

-J'aime bien la sculpture sur bois. Je me débrouille...

-C'est intéressant.

Nouveau sourire timide et métallique.

-Tu as de l'expérience avec les enfants?

Pour la première fois, les yeux de la jeune fille s'éclairent.

-Oui. Nos parents sont morts quand Jake, mon petit frère, était encore bébé. Il a cinq ans de moins que moi et ma grand-mère nous a pris avec elle mais elle était occupée avec sa boutique et j'ai appris à me débrouiller avec Jake. Et après j'ai pas mal gardé les enfants du voisinage. J'ai travaillé dans un camp d'été l'an passé.

Sam échange un regard avec Dean dont l'expression s'est subitement adoucie. Il sait que son frère s'identifie immédiatement à la jeune fille, de par leurs expériences communes.

-Est-ce que tu te sens à l'aise avec les bébés? Demande-t-il doucement, et c'est la première question qu'il pose depuis le début des entrevues.

-Oui, répond Clover sans élaborer.

Dean fait faire la pause de mi-biberon à Sue, se lève et contourne la table. «Tu veux la prendre?»

Le visage de Clover s'éclaire davantage. Elle tend les bras et niche l'enfant au creux de son coude avec des gestes sûrs.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle? Demande-t-elle tendrement.

-Sumiko, répond Sam, mais tu peux l'appeler Sue, Sumi ou... mon fr- Mon amoureux l'appelle même Koko.

-J'aime bien Koko. C'est comme ça que ma mère m'appelait quand j'étais petite.

Une discrète vague d'émotions passe dans les yeux de Dean, et Sam réalise à ce moment précis que les autres entrevues ne donneront rien. Son frère a déjà pris sa décision.

-Donc, Dean travaille une quinzaine d'heures par semaines et je suis enseignant à temps plein. Le problème, c'est qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un à partir de mercredi, dans deux jours.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, répond Clover distraitement.

Penchée sur le bébé, elle s'amuse à lui chatouiller le menton jusqu'à lui tirer un sourire édenté humide de lait, puis elle éclate de rire : un rire franc de petite fille. Dean observe le tableau, l'air satisfait.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Sam pour être sûr d'avoir son approbation. «Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviens pas ce soir vers dix-huit heures? On te laissera seule avec la p'tite et on verra ce que ça donne, okay?»

-Okay. Super. Répond Clover avec enthousiasme.

Elle leur fournit une liste de références, puis s'apprête à les quitter. Elle trouve peut-être un peu étrange que Sam insiste pour qu'elle boive un verre d'eau avant de partir (allez : ça prend de l'énergie faire du vélo) mais elle obéit finalement, blaguant sur la possiblilité qu'on ait glissé quelque chose dans son verre.

C'est en riant qu'elle repart en vélo, ses longues jambes emmêlées dans sa robe, sa queue de cheval à moitié détachée.

-Elle n'est pas un démon, déclare Sam en la voyant tourner le coin.

-Je prépare les tests pour ce soir, répond Dean.

-Je vais aller en ville voir cette boutique d'herboristerie. Ce serait un comble que la grand-mère soit une sorcière. Tu vérifies les références?

-Pas de problèmes.

-Dean... elle est un peu jeune. Tu es sûre que...?

-J'ai appris à me fier à mon instinct depuis le temps, Sammy. Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'elle n'inspire pas confiance.

-Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle ait élevé son petit frère, par hasard?

-Ça a tout à voir avec ça. Pourquoi? Rétorque Dean, soudainement agressif.

-Okay, okay...

Dean se penche vers Sue et redresse soudainement la tête. «Seigneur, ma puce. J'ai rencontré des démons qui sentaient moins mauvais.»

Sans plus de cérémonie, il donne Sumiko à Sam et quitte le porche.

-Hé! Tu me dois genre... cinq changements de couche!

-Quoi Sammy? Je n'entends rien!

**))))((((**

L'herboristerie est une charmante boutique qui a sa façade tout au bout d'une rue commerciale. Sam y fait son inspection en tentant d'être discret, autant qu'on puisse l'être quand on a sa taille et sa carrure d'épaules. Heureusement, Clover ne semble pas être dans les parages, et il se demande pourquoi il essaie tant de passer inaperçu : il est tout à fait légitime de vérifier le _background_ d'une future employée –question d'habitude, probablement.

La visite le satisfait. La grand-mère de Clover, si tant est qu'il s'agit bien d'elle, est une petite femme aux cheveux gris énergique avec des yeux magnifique qui tendent vers le violet. Elle semble être une herboriste légitime, si on peut se fier à la façon dont elle répond aux clients. Sam aussi a appris à se fier à ses instincts. Il ne reçoit pas la moindre vibration de magie noire –ou de magie blanche, en fait- dans la boutique : seulement des médicaments, des onguents, cataplasmes, infusions et autres remèdes à base de plantes.

De retour à la maison, il trouve Dean au téléphone avec le propriétaire du camp d'été. Différents instruments sont posés sur la table, prêts à servir aux tests que Clover subira le soir-même. Sam commence à élaborer des stratégies pour la réaction à l'argent et au fer. Installée dans sa balançoire flambant neuve, Sue fait des bulles et crochit les yeux à force de vouloir regarder ses mains.

Dean paraît satisfait quand il raccroche quelques minutes plus tard. Deux mères qui ont employé Clover comme gardienne d'enfants et le patron de la colonie de vacances sont unanimes : si la jeune fille paraît extrêmement timide et mal à l'aise avec les adultes, elle a un donc avec les enfants et semble réellement apprécier leur compagnie. Elle est douce et patiente, ne semble jamais exaspérée ni débordée lorsqu'elle est avec eux.

Sam fait part du résultat de sa visite à Dean qui lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule. «Je te l'avais dit qu'elle ferait l'affaire! Enfin... tant qu'elle ne se révèle pas être un polymorphe, une Wraith ou une fichue fée...»

Dean frémit involontairement à l'évocation de son enlèvement. Sam le prend par les épaules et sourit.

-On a peur de se faire sonder?

-La ferme.

**))))((((**

Évidemment, ni Sam, ni Dean n'ont l'intention d'aller bien loin. Une vie passée à se méfier des gens leur a appris à ne rien considérer comme acquis, et il est hors de question de prendre le moindre risque lorsqu'il s'agit de leur fille. Après une comédie élaborée où ils ont fait toucher de l'argent et du fer à Clover (la salle de bains est par –oh! Excuse-moi. Je t'ai fait mal?) en plus de ponctuer quelques phrases du mot «Christo» et de lui faire franchir des lignes de sels et des Cercles de Samolon bien dissimulés, Sam et Dean ont donné les instructions concernant Sue (Sam a fait une liste pourvoyant à toutes les situations possibles. Il y avait vingt-six points. Dean a rigolé pendant dix minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter) et ont dit qu'ils allaient manger un morceau en ville.

Dean a conduit pendant deux minutes et a dissimulé la Golf sur le bas-côté de la route. En coupant à travers les arbres, Sam et lui sont revenus vers la maison, armés de jumelles, d'un moniteur pour bébé et du Colt 1901 (_Tu veux tirer sur la gardienne? Où sont passés ta belle confiance, tes _feelings_, ton instinct_? Juste derrière mon arme, a répondu Dean. Allez, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'utiliser... Enfin j'espère.)

Donc, au lieu de «manger un morceau en ville» les frères Winchester espionnent leur nanny en devenir caché dans les buissons derrière la maison à manger des bonbons et écouter le grésillement du moniteur pour bébé. Ils y sont depuis une heure. La nuit est froide, le sol est humide, Sam a mal aux yeux à force de suivre la silhouette de Clover derrière les fenêtres. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont entendu une comptine –quelque chose à propos d'une petite théière- et des bruits tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, dont de la vaisselle qu'on entrechoque.

-Elle fait notre ménage en plus de s'occuper de Sue, s'exclame Sam.

-Et bien... Il faut dire que tu t'es un peu relâché ces derniers temps. La poussière...

-Poussière mon cul.

-Mmm... ton cul.

-Dean! Arrête! On ne va pas... Hé!

Sam se retrouve plaqué sur l'herbe mouillée, Dean au-dessus de lui, le maintenant en place avec ses cuisses. Son frère a un sourire malicieux, se penche et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Le bout de son nez est froid, ses lèvres humides, et sa langue chaude alors qu'elle se faufile dans la bouche de Sam et caresse tous ces endroits sensibles qui font gémir son petit frère. Sam s'abandonne sans opposer de résistance, prend la tête de Dean dans ses mains et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, prenant plaisir à démêler les mèches agglutinées par le gel. Il enroule sa langue autour de celle de Dean, et est récompensé par un gémissement qui résonne dans sa propre gorge. Le baiser est long, paresseux, langoureux, et quand Dean relève la tête, toujours aussi souriant, Sam a un petit soupir de dépit.

-Tu sais, murmure Dean d'une voix rauque, je pense que je commence à voir tous les avantages d'engager une gardienne.

-Vraiment? Demande Sam, prêt à recommencer.

Une voix frêle mais mélodieuse résonne alors dans le moniteur pour bébé. Sans bouger, Sam et Dean tournent tous les deux la tête vers l'appareil.

-Et en plus elle lui chante une berceuse, dit Dean. Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est?

Sam écoute plus attentivement.

_«...Your father's gone a-hunting_ (Ton père est parti chasser)

_For the beast we'll never cannot bind_ (La bête que nous ne pourrons jamais dompter)

_And he leaves a baby sleeping_ (derrière lui laisse un bébé endormi)

_And his blessing all behind_ ...» (Il a donné sa bénédiction)

-C'est une vieille chanson de Leonard Cohen, chuchote Sam. Ça s'appelle Hunter's lullaby : la berceuse du chasseur.

**))))((((**

_10 septembre_

Les choses auraient pu continuer ainsi. Sam passe des journées épuisantes à l'école, à nettoyer des mains pleines de gouache, moucher des nez morveux et chanter des chansons sur la sécurité à vélo et les cinq groupes alimentaires, mais il mentirait s'il nierait être attaché aux vingt enfants qui sont sous sa garde, complètement dépendants de lui pendant les heures de cours. Il aime voir leurs yeux s'illuminer quand il leur explique quelque chose. Il aime les voir sauter autour de lui lorsqu'il est de corvée dans la cour pendant la récréation. Il aime le dessin offert par Emma, la plus petite élève de sa classe, où il est illustré, si grand que sa tête frôle l'extrémité de la feuille, entouré d'enfants qui lui arrivent aux genoux.

Il en apprend plus sur la culture anglaise pendant sa première semaine d'enseignement que depuis son arrivée au pays. Les enfants ont une façon unique de lui faire voir le monde. Ils sont épuisants, sucent son énergie comme pas une créature surnaturelle ne le pourrait, mais paradoxalement, ils lui fournissent aussi l'énergie dont il a besoin pour le lendemain. Et il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer Sumiko assise en tailleur sur le tapis coloré, ses cheveux attachés en deux queues de cheval, souriante et allumée et vivant la vie que tout enfant devrait vivre.

Quand il arrive le soir, Dean l'attend, la plupart du temps. Parfois, Clover est déjà partie, parfois elle est encore là et partage leur repas. Les deux frères se sont sentis immédiatement très à l'aise avec la jeune fille, et le sentiment semble réciproque. Dean l'a visiblement pris sous son aile et apprécie sa compagnie d'une façon toute paternelle qui fait sourire Sam intérieurement. Si Clover aime sa fille et s'en occupe avec autant d'ardeur, Dean Winchester n'en demande pas plus.

Les choses auraient _dû_ continuer ainsi. Leur existence commençait à ressembler à quelque chose, peut-être pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de Dean par la sorcière du Montana. Puis, il y a eu ce reportage à la radio, alors que Sam rentrait à la maison. Et ensuite... tout a dégénéré.

C'est un lundi. Il n'y a jamais d'embouteillages à Clifton, mais il y a eu un accident un peu plus loin et Sam attend depuis vingt minutes en pianotant sur le volant. Ennuyé, il ouvre la radio et tombe sur le bulletin d'informations.

«... petite Amanda Brown, trois mois, a disparu de son berceau au beau milieu de la nuit. Il s'agit du troisième enlèvement dans des circonstances similiaires en moins de cinq semaines dans le Norfolk...»

Trois enfants disparus sans laisser de traces. Pas de demandes de rançons, pas la moindre preuve que les parents pourraient être impliqués. Au départ, Sam ressent simplement une profonde empathie. La peur lui serre les entrailles alors qu'il imagine quelqu'un se glisser chez eux et leur enlever Sumiko. Et Sam se dit que, si Dean et lui ont pris tous les moyens possibles pour protéger leur fille du surnaturel, ils ont peut-être oublié en chemin que l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses est l'homme. Comme l'a déjà dit Dean : «Les monstres, je peux faire avec : ils ont une logique tordue, des comportements qu'on peut prévoir. Les humains, par contre, sont complètement dingues.»

Il y a tant de choses dont ils doivent protéger leur fille que Sam en a le vertige soudainement. Puis, une partie du reportage attire son attention à nouveau.

Pas de signes d'infractions. Pas d'indices laissés sur place. Les trois bébés semblent s'être volatilisés au milieu de la nuit. La première victime, le petit Alexander Jones, trois semaines, vivait avec ses parents dans un immeuble à logements au cinquième étage. Les parents de la seconde victime, Laura Johnson, deux mois, possédaient un système de sécurité des plus perfectionné, en plus d'avoir un chien de garde.

Le chasseur en Sam semble s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. Il resserre ses mains sur le volant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

_C'est à se demander_, poursuit le reporter_, à quelle sorte de criminel on a affaire. Les parents d'Amanda Brown sont toujours retenus pour interrogation par les forces de l'ordre, mais on ne doute pas qu'ils seront relâchés bientôt, à l'instar des parents des précédentes victimes. Dans le Norfolk, la tension est palpable, tandis qu'on parle à demi-voix d'un phénomène surnaturel. Dans les cour d'écoles de la région, la légende de Jenny Greenteeth (Jenny aux dents vertes) est plus populaire que jamais._

Un coup de klaxon fait sursauter Sam qui réalise que le bouchon a disparu et qu'il bloque la circulation. Le visage couvert de sueur, il appuie sur l'accélérateur et ferme la radio.

Lorsqu'il arrive à la maison, Sam trouve Clover en train de faire la vaisselle, Sumiko installée près d'elle dans son siège et profondément endormie. Pas de traces de Dean.

-Hé, Clover...

-Salut, monsieur Winchester.

Ils ont insisté tant qu'ils ont pu, mais la jeune fille insiste pour les appeler par leur nom de famille et les vouvoyer. Lorsqu'ils se sont aperçu que leurs demandes pressantes rendaient Clover mal à l'aise, les deux frères ont décidé de laisser tomber.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de faire le ménage.

Clover hausse les épaules et range le dernier verre dans l'armoire. «Koko dort et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.»

-Dean n'est pas encore revenu? Est-ce qu'il a appelé pour-

-Non, Monsieur Campbell est revenu vers trois heures mais il m'a demandé de rester parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il est dans sa chambre.

Une vague d'inquiétude terasse aussitôt Sam.

-Tu veux rester avec Sue encore un peu... le temps que je monte voir ce qui se passe?

Clover hoche la tête. «Bien sûr, pas de problèmes.»

Il n'y a jamais de problèmes avec Clover. Sam la remercie et montre les marches quatre à quatre. Si Dean se sentait mal au point de l'avouer et de demander l'aide de leur gardienne, ça doit être sérieux.

Il est à demi soulagé de voir son frère installé dans leur lit, le dos calé contre des oreillers, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. La lueur malsaine dans ses yeux et les taches rouges sur ses joues indiquent qu'il fait de la fièvre, sans aucun doute, mais il semble quand même relativement bien.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Du calme, Sam, répond Dean d'une voix rauque. Je pense que j'ai attrapé le rhume qui court au garage depuis une semaine.

-Et tu... tu as pris quelque chose, est-ce que...

Dean lève la main en l'air en guise d'avertissement. Sam se tait et attend.

-J'ai pris un truc pour la fièvre, et j'ai demandé à Clover de rester parce que je ne voulais pas contaminer Sumiko, tu comprends? Je ne me sens pas si mal que ça, Sam. C'est juste un rhume... sauf que pour la p'tite...

Dean rougit plus uniformément. Soulagé, Sam sourit et s'asseoit sur le lit près de lui.

-Elle est encore protégée par tes anticorps, tu sais.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, jusqu'à l'âge de trois mois.

Dean fronce les sourcils. «Je ne sais pas, Sam... Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été une grossesse normale...»

-Bon.

Sam l'embrasse sur le front malgré son soupir d'exaspération et se lève. «Je vais préparer le repas. Tu essaie de te reposer un peu, okay?»

-Sam. Je ne suis pas-

-À l'article de la mort, je sais. Tu fais ça pour protéger Sumiko, je sais. À plus tard.

C'est une étrange soirée. Sam se refuse à penser au reportage qu'il a entendu un peu plus tôt. Il utilise toute sa force mentale pour bloquer la moindre pensée à ce sujet. Dean descend manger avec lui mais manque d'apétit. Secoué de frissons, l'air inconfortable, il tousse et éternue plusieurs fois avant que Sam ne l'envoie prendre une douche et le force à boire un thé au miel. L'état de son frère lui rappelle les longs mois d'incertitude de sa grossesse. En s'occupant de sa fille, Sam songe que Dean n'a jamais vraiment retrouvé la forme qu'il avait avant l'attaque de Hannah McPherson. Et s'inquiète. Ils auraient peut-être dû attendre davantage avant de déménager. Ils auraient aussi pu consulter à nouveau la sorcière de Bâton-Rouge pour s'assurer que le sortilège était bel et bien terminé, que le corps de Dean s'en était débarassé complètement.

Sam se sent seul et déprimé, soudainement. Il n'est plus sûr de rien. Le mal du pays s'empare de lui à nouveau. Il ne peut même pas s'expliquer pourquoi. La seule personne qui doit les regretter est Bobby. Les autres... tous les autres sont morts.

Après le biberon de neuf heures de Sumiko, Sam monte dans leur chambre pour la coucher dans son berceau. Elle fait maintenant des nuits de six heures régulièrement. Sam et Dean ont parlé de l'installer dans sa propre chambre, afin d'avoir plus d'intimité, mais Dean était hésitant, et Sam lui en est maintenant reconnaissant.

Les disparitions d'enfants du Norfolk refont surface dans son esprit. Avant de se coucher, Sam fait le tour de la maison pour vérifier que les portes et les fenêtres sont bien verrouillées, que les lignes de sel sont en place et que les Cercles de Salomon sont intacts. Puis, il rejoint Dean qui somnole dans le lit et se presse fort contre lui. Il ne peut pas détourner les yeux du berceau de Sumi.

-Ça va? Demande Dean.

-Oui. Toi?

-Bien, ment-il en étouffant une quinte de toux dans son oreiller.

Sam voudrait, aurait besoin de parler à son frère du reportage. Le simple fait d'être au courant est comme un poids brûlant au creux de son estomac. Jenny Greenteeth. Pas de traces d'effractions. Surnaturel.

Sam est un chasseur trop expérimenté pour ne pas reconnaître les signes. Et s'il essaie de se convaincre que ce n'est plus son combat, tous ses instincts hurlent qu'il y a une chasse tout près, qu'une créature enlève des enfants.

Des bébés. Non, vaut mieux ne pas en parler à Dean, décide Sam lorsque son frère marmonne quelque chose d'intelligible et frissonne contre lui. Dean en a assez sur les épaules.

Il doit bien y avoir des chasseurs dans le coin. Il y a des chasseurs partout dans le monde.

Pas ton problème, Sam. Ça ne peut pas être ton problème. Pense à ta fille.

Sue, toute ronde et rose dans son berceau. Et soudainement, au beau milieu de la nuit...

Jenny Greenteeth. Jenny Greenteeth... Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il entend ce nom.

Dean dort, ronfle bruyamment, la bouche grande ouverte. Sam se lève sans bruit. Un peu de recherche dans le livre de Bobby et sur Internet ne peuvent pas faire de mal. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait réussir à dormir de toutes façons.

À SUIVRE...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notes**__ : Personne ne meurt dans mon histoire. Du moins, pas les gentils... -)_

Chapitre 5: Chasseur

Une fois que Sam a pu infiltrer (avec quelques difficultés) le reseau Internet sécurisé de Scotland Yard, il ne fait plus aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il fait face à un phénomène surnaturel. Cette nuit-là, il ne dort pas. La nuit suivante non plus, d'ailleurs. À l'école, debout au milieu des enfants minuscules qui absorbent tout ce qu'il dit avec de l'adoration dans les yeux, Sam ne peut s'empêcher de les imaginer étendu par terre à la merci des intempéries, leurs yeux ouverts pour toujours sur la mort horrible qui les a pris.

Pendant l'heure du déjeûner, alors qu'il mâche sans apétit sa salade de saumon fumé assis sur un banc public à quelques rues de l'école, il est terassé par un souvenir de l'enfer; l'une des visions les plus horribles avec lesquelles Lucifer aimait le torturer : des berceaux par centaines devant lui, des bébés hurlants, alors que le feu brûlant et rouge monte lentement depuis le sol, et les flammes lèchent les berceaux, jusqu'à ce que les enfants hurlent, puis se taisent et que l'odeur de la fumée, de la chair calcinée et du souffre emplisse l'air.

L'air.

Inexistant.

De la cage.

Sam a juste le temps de se pencher pour vomir entre ses jambes sur le gazon jauni. Il a le contrôle sur ses souvenirs de l'enfer depuis si longtemps qu'il ne sait plus comment les renvoyer à nouveau tout au fond de son esprit et les laisser se rendormir, du moins pour un temps. Il se lève brusquement, jette son repas dans une poubelle un peu plus loin et se met à marcher à grandes enjambées, sans but, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de la peau qui brûle quitte ses narines, jusqu'à ce que la réalité reprenne ses droits sur les racoins sombres, orangés, écarlates, de la Cage.

Il doit parler à Dean. Il va parler à Dean. Cette histoire de Jenny Greenteeth va le rendre fou. Plus de secrets. C'est ce que son frère et lui se sont promis quand ils se sont abandonnés l'un à l'autre.

Plein d'une nouvelle résolution, Sam passe à l'atelier de mécanique prendre Dean sur le chemin du retour. Il l'attend dans le stationnement, installé à l'ombre contre le mur du garage.

Dean claque la porte et éternue deux fois dans le creux de son coude. Ses joues sont plus rouges que jamais.

-Dean?

-Hé, Sammy.

-Ça va?

-Regarde, dit Dean qui sourit comme un enfant de cinq ans en ouvrant sur ses genoux un sac en papier.

Sam jette un oeil à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un cadeau de Maureen, la femme d'Arthur, explique Dean en mettant une petite patisserie de forme triangulaire dans la main de Sam.

Il en prend une pour lui aussi.

-Des scones?

-Exactement, mon frère. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu saches ce que c'est... Vas-y. Ceux-là sont aux bleuets.

Sam prend une bouchée, puis une autre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Dean sourire aussi, la bouche pleine. Il quitte le stationnement et prend la route.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter qu'une femme te cuisine des scones?

-Oh, Sammy. Maureen est passée ce matin et a trouvé que j'avais l'air misérable. Elle est revenue me porter ça en fin d'après-midi.

-Tu as l'air un peu misérable.

-La ferme.

-Okay Rudolph.

Dean donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Sam qui passe près de s'étouffer avec son reste de scone. Il rit, tend la main pour prendre une autre patisserie dans le sac et reçoit une tape sèche en retour.

-Hé, ils sont à moi.

-Glouton.

Dean rit et reniffle, appuie sa tête contre le siège de la voiture.

-Hé, Sam?

-Mmm.

-Tu sais, tous les vêtements premier âge de Sue qu'on a mis de côté parce qu'ils sont trop petits...

-Oui?

-Je me disais... Il y a ce gars, au garage, Sean. Sa femme va avoir un bébé bientôt et ils ne roulent vraiment pas sur l'or et...

-Tu veux lui donner les vêtements?

-Mmm. Il a dix-neuf ans et je pense que c'était genre... une grossesse surprise. Il a été obligé de quitter l'école et... bon, bref.

-Pas de problème... Mais on garde le pyjama avec les étoiles.

Dean sourit à travers sa dernière bouchée de scone. «Sentimental, Sammy?»

-Peut-être un peu. Tu sais, le souvenir est intact dans ma tête... Toi, super mal à l'aise dans le rayon des vêtements en train de brandir le pyjama et de me dire qu'aucun bébé n'est assez petit pour entrer là-dedans.

-Il était trop grand pour elle, se souvient Dean.

Il sort de sa poche un mouchoir de papier et éternue une nouvelle fois.

-Tu te reposes ce soir, ordonne Sam en posant une main sur le cou de son frère qui s'abandonne aussitôt à la caresse.

-Oui, m'man.

Sam ne parle pas de la chasse dans le Norfolk. Il n'y arrive pas. _Hé, Dean, j'ai eu un flash-back de la Cage aujourd'hui. C'est probablement à cause de ces bébés qui se font enlever par un esprit des eaux, et qui meurent noyés. _

Dean, aussi excité qu'un bébé chiot parce qu'on lui donne à manger. Dean, qui est en train de se faire des amis à l'atelier de mécanique. Dean n'a jamais eu d'amis. Il a eu Sam. C'est facile de lire entre les lignes et de deviner que son frère non seulement s'adapte à leur nouvelle vie mais en paraît satisfait. Content. Heureux? Le bonheur ressemblerait à quoi pour les Winchester?

Non. Sam se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de crever la bulle de son frère qui reniffle de façon tout à fait dégoutante près de lui. S'ils étaient toujours sur la route en train de chasser, Sam se rongerait les sangs à essayer de faire prendre quelques jours de repos à Dean, et Dean lui répondrait qu'ils n'ont pas le luxe de prendre des congés de maladie quand des gens meurent, quand l'apocalypse plane au-dessus d'eux, quand un foutu vampire décide soudainement de se créer un harem.

Dean a le luxe de pouvoir se reposer, de dormir dans le même lit tous les soirs, de créer des liens avec ses collègues de travail. Un seul mot de Sam pourrait détruire tout ça. Il ne peut pas. Il aime l'homme que son frère est en train de devenir. Le chasseur amère portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules, dissimulé pour toujours dans l'ombre de leur père, vivant ou mort, et la façon dont il l'a élevé, s'efface tranquillement.

À la maison, Clover les attend sur le porche avec Sumi. Leur fille a son bonnet enfoncé sur le front, ce qui lui donne l'air grognon. Et adorable. Évidemment.

-Regarde, Koko, tes parents sont là, annonce Clover lui souriant.

Sam observe Dean de biais et voit le grand sourire qui éclaire son visage.

-Sam... je préférerais ne pas la prendre, annonce-t-il cependant. Tu sais...

-Tu es une vraie mère poule.

-La ferme, réplique Dean qui continue de sourire et rejoint Clover en quelques enjambées.

«Hé, Clover! Tu veux un scone? Je te jure, ils sont à se rouler par terre.»

L'air de cet fin d'après-midi sent l'automne. Les feuilles du grand chêne bruissent entre elles, agitées par le vent. Clover éclate de rire après un commentaire de Dean et serre Sumiko tendrement contre elle.

Objectivement, comment est-ce que Sam pourrait briser cette étrange harmonie? Il se sent désespérément triste. C'est comme une vague qui le submerge soudainement, et il a besoin de toute sa volonté pour faire reculer une nouvelle fois les souvenirs de l'enfer.

**))))((((**

D'après les recherches de Sam, Jenny Greenteeth -ou Ginny Greenteeth, selon les régions, fait partie d'une catégorie d'esprits des eaux présents dans le monde entier, même si les noms pour les désigner diffèrent : en Russie, on les appelle Rusalka, Bunyip en Australie, et Kappa au Japon. Ils habitent des plans d'eau stagnants, comme des lacs ou des étangs, et ont le plus souvent l'apparence de vieilles femmes aux cheveux verts et aux dents pointues, avec des doigts et des orteils palmés. Leur peau est gluante et recouverte d'algues. Ils se nourrissent de la force vitale des enfants ou des vieillards qu'ils attirent dans l'eau et qu'elles noient.

La bibliothèque de Clifton est étonnamment bien documentée, mais Sam a dû passer de longues heures sur Internet et dans ses bouquins pour démêler le vrai du faux et cerner la créature à travers les légendes abondantes –Jenny Greenteeth est une figure très connue du folklore anglais.

Sam n'a rien trouvé dans les notes de Bobby et n'a pas osé l'appeler. Le vieux chasseur aurait posé des questions et aurait probablement mis Dean au courant. Sam veut l'éviter à tout prix.

L'élément qui l'a mis sur la piste était cité dans les rapports de police. Le seul indice qu'on ait trouvé sur les lieux des disparitions est une grande flaque d'eau verdâtre et malodorante près des trois berceaux. Selon certaines légendes, ces esprits des eaux ne peuvent pas aller sur la terre ferme et doivent attirer à eux leurs victimes potentielles, mais d'obscurs comptes-rendus dans un livre de Sam datant de deux siècles racontent que les esprits ont la capacité de se rendre jusqu'à leur victimes lorsqu'ils doivent se nourrir. Sam a découvert que, tels les Wendigos, les esprits des eaux suivent un cycle de trente ans, à quelques années près. De vieux articles de journaux lui ont appris que cette Jenny Greenteeth a probablement été responsable de la disparition de sept bébés et de trois personnes âgées –même si les authorités n'ont jamais fait le lien- au début des années quatre-vingt.

Comment est-ce que Sam, en son âme et conscience, pourrait laisser cette abomination se produire, encore et encore. Il est deux heures du matin et il tape furieusement sur son portable dans l'obscurité de leur chambre. Sue commence à grincer et gémir : elle se réveillera bientôt pour son biberon. Près de lui, Dean murmure des mots sans suite dans son sommeil, comme à chaque fois où il fait de la fièvre, et tousse occasionnellement.

Sam se concentre sur le plan qu'il vient d'ouvrir sur son portable dont l'écran projette une lueur fantomatique sur son visage. Les trois disparitions ont eu lieu près de la ville de Great Yarmouth, ce qui réduit heureusement son champ de recherche. S'il choisit un point qui est à une distance égale de chaque disparition, il tombe sur un boisé appelé Witch's Woods (les bois de la sorcière) au milieu duquel il y a un lac. Black waters lake (le lac aux eaux noires).

Il sait, instinctivement, qu'il vient de trouver la demeure de Jenny Greenteeth et reprime un frisson.

Tout se met en place. Selon ses recherches, tuer un esprit des eaux est relativement simple si on sait comment s'y prendre. Jenny Greenteeth ne peut quitter le lac qu'à la nuit tombée, à raison de quelques heures à la fois. Si on l'empêche d'y retourner, elle se déshydratera complètement en quelques minutes.

La version opposée de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, en d'autres mots.

Faire sortir un esprit des eaux de sa cachette est plus complexe, mais il le fera s'il entend des voix d'enfants ou les pleurs d'un bébé. Pour l'empêcher d'y retourner, on peut utiliser le sel, qui brûle leur peau sensible, ou un mélange d'herbes et une incantation sensée les plonger dans une transe.

Sam se décide pour le sel. Dans la logique surnaturelle, le sel est toujours une valeur sûre. Pour l'incantation et le mélange d'herbes, il aurait besoin de plusieurs jours pour tout mettre au point.

Sam n'a pas le luxe d'attendre.

Sue gémit plus régulièrement. Il ferme son portable et prend sa fille dans ses bras, sort de la chambre avant qu'elle ne réveille Dean. Il la serre fort, presse son front contre le sien et la garde contre lui pendant qu'il fait chauffer le biberon. Dans l'obscurité, les yeux de Sumiko sont grands ouvert et fixés sur Sam avec une expression concentrée, comme si elle cherchait à mettre ses pensées à nu. «Tu es vraiment la fille de Dean, hein?» murmure Sam en s'installant dans la chaise berçante du salon qui craque agréablement (une trouvaille dans un marché aux puces. Dean a parié que la chaise allait se briser sous le poids de Sam avant que Sue ait trois mois.)

L'enfant s'empare de la tétine avec son enthousiasme habituel, sans quitter son père des yeux. «Tout va bien aller» murmure Sam. «Je vais m'occuper de ce monstre et tout va bien aller, pour toi et les autres bébés, ma belle. Ne me regarde pas comme ça... En toute logique, je prend la meilleure décision. Je ne peux pas laisser cette horrible chose continuer à se nourrir, tu comprends? Et si j'en parle à ton père, je sais ce qui va arriver. Il serait déchiré entre la chasse et ta sécurité, mais il finirait par être d'accord avec moi et il voudrait qu'on le fasse ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait de toi si tes deux papas disparaissaient pour toujours, hein? Je vais faire attention, Sumi, c'est une promesse. J'ai fait des chasses bien plus difficiles. Et si jamais... si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu auras ton papa Dean. Je sais... il est un peu exaspérant parfois et tu pourrais avoir l'impression qu'entre vous deux, c'est toi l'adulte, mais il m'a élevé, Sue. Tu ne le sauras jamais, mais ton papa s'est occupé de moi depuis que je suis un bébé et tu ne pourrais pas avoir de meilleur père.»

Sam rit nerveusement, étonné de trouver autant de réconfort à parler à sa fille. «Mais de toutes façons, je vais revenir. Pas besoin de penser plus loin que ça, hein ma belle?»

Il termine de donner la bouteille et change la couche de Sumi avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il pose le bébé dans son berceau et demeure quelques minutes accroupi près d'elle à faire osciller son lit jusqu'à ce que ses paupières s'alourdissent. Puisse il s'approche de Dean et ouvre la lampe de chevet. Son frère s'est débarassé de ses couvertures. Son t-shirt laisse voir de grands cercles d'humidité, sa peau est luisante de sueur et il claque des dents. Sam n'est pas surpris. La fièvre de Dean atteint habituellement son pic au milieu de la nuit.

Il prend le thermomètre tympanique qu'il a laissé sur le plancher et le glisse dans l'oreille de son frère le plus délicatement possible. La sonnerie d'avertissement réveille cependant Dean qui se redresse sur son séant, le couteau qu'il garde toujours sous son oreiller pendant mollement dans sa main.

-Sab?

-Hé... Dean. Ça va. Donne-moi le couteau.

Dean regarde Sam sans paraître comprendre mais obéit sagement.

-Fait froid, Sam.

-Viens... on va aller dans la douche. Tu fais trop de fièvre.

-Okay.

Dean sourit tranquillement à Sam comme s'il lui faisait une faveur, puis éternue trois fois de suite sans prendre la peine de mettre sa main ou son coude devant son visage. Sam s'éloigne au dernier moment sans se faire d'illusion. Dean et lui ont l'habitude de partager leurs germes, mais Sam tombe rarement malade. Il se demande parfois si le sang de démon en est responsable.

Il aide Dean à se lever. Du lit à la douche, Dean le questionne sur les rats qui vivent dans la jarre à biscuits de la cuisine, se plaint de la chorale qui chante à leur porte et se demande si une goule vraiment affamée pourrait s'auto-dévorer.

Il semble que même le délire de Dean a une certaine saveur anglaise. Sam réprime un sourire, rassure son frère et répond à ses questions, l'installe sous la douche et attend à l'extérieur parce que visiblement, Dean a envie de faire la conversation.

-Sam c'est froid.

-C'est pour ta fièvre, Dean.

-Sabby?

-Oui, Dean.

-Rien. Je pensais que tu édais parti.

-Je ne vais nul part, Dean.

-Sam?

-...Quoi?

-Je peux sortir?

-Non, pas tout de suite.

Trente secondes de silence.

-Et baintedant?

-Non.

-Je... suis désolé, Sab, tellement.

-Tu n'as rien fait, Dean.

-Je suis tellement tellebent désolé je...

Les murs de Dean tombent si facilement dans ces circonstances. Avec un nouveau soupir, Sam se déshabille et va frissonner avec son frère sous le jet tiède. Il le tient contre lui et le rassure. Il est là pour rester. C'est fini... toutes ces histoires d'anges et d'apocalypse et de purgatoire sont terminées.

Dean hoche doucement la tête sur la poitrine de Sam.

-Sab?

-Quoi?

-Je ne veux plus chasser. Plus jabais.

Sam se raidit, sent un goût amer envahir sa bouche.

-On ne chasse plus, Dean.

-Pas te perdre... perdre Sumi... je...

-Allez, ça suffit. Tu vas t'irriter la gorge à force de parler.

Dean obéit et Sam pense à des bébés morts flottant à la surface de l'eau.

Depuis la grossesse et l'accouchement, Dean ne possède plus la même force vitale, presque sauvage, qui le caractérisait. Son aîné a déployé d'incroyables efforts pour se remettre en forme, mais il semble avoir acquis une certaine fragilité qui ne disparaîtra peut-être jamais. Sam doit être fort. C'est son tour. Il le doit à son frère. Tuer Jenny Greenteeth pour arrêter le carnage, et laisser Dean en sécurité avec Sumiko.

Quand il lui vient à l'esprit que c'est exactement la même excuse qu'il utilisait pour justifier sa dépendance au sang de démon (Devenir fort, devenir puissant. Pour Dean. Pour tuer Lilith afin que Dean n'ait pas à le faire) il se sent sur le point de vomir.

Non. C'est différent. Cette fois, il est lucide. Cette fois, il n'est pas aveuglé par la vengeance. Ses raisons de chasser sont légitimes.

**))))((((**

Le lendemain matin, la fièvre est tombée, et Dean va mieux. Sam pense toujours à des bébés morts et est incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit au déjeuner.

**))))((((**

_12 septembre_

C'est presque trop facile. À midi, Sam téléphone à Dean à la maison. Son frère ne travaille pas ce jour-là.

-Salut, Sam.

-Hé, Dean. La directrice vient juste de m'apprendre quelque chose.

-Elle te veut nu sur son bureau?

-Ah. Ah. Bon, il se trouve qu'il y a une formation à suivre pour tous les profs du premier cycle et qu'on avait oublié de me mettre au courant.

-Okay.

-C'est à Norwich, dans le Norfolk. Il faut... je dois partir ce soir. Il y a un hôtel avec un centre des congrès et tout.

-Wow. Sammy part en voyage d'affaire?

-Si on peut dire.

-Tu sais, ça ressemble à une excuse pour une escapade amoureuse avec un amant... ou une maîtresse... Alors, cette directrice, elle te veux vraiment, hein?

-Non! Non, ce n'est pas...

Dean ricane à l'autre bout du fil. «Je plaisante, Sam. Donc, tu vas partir tout de suite après le travail?»

-Oui, je pensais aller faire mes bagages et partir ensuite. La formation se termine demain en fin d'après-midi, donc je serai de retour vers la fin de la soirée, si la Volks n'est pas trop capricieuse.

-Pas de problèmes, Sam. Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission.

-Okay donc... à ce soir.

-À ce soir.

Quand Sam raccroche, il a les joues brûlantes et le coeur battant. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi mal.

Il recherche le nom d'un hôtel et les coordonnées pour pouvoir les remettre à Dean, puis passe voir la secrétaire pour lui expliquer qu'il doit prendre congé le lendemain. Rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Oui, sa molaire gauche le fait horriblement souffrir.

Le reste de la journée passe comme dans un brouillard.

Les armes sont déjà dans le coffre de la Volkswagen. Sam a pris soin de les y ranger la nuit précédente, habilement dissimulés sous le fond qu'il a arraché sans trop de difficulté et replacé ensuite. En plus du matériel habituel, Sam a saisi les pleurs de Sumiko sur une petite enregistreuse numérique. Quand il arrive à la maison, Dean a préparé des spaghettis pour qu'il puisse manger avant de partir. Il lui a aussi fait un grand thermos de café. Encore un peu congestionné mais visiblement sur la voie de la guérison, Dean est de bonne humeur. Clover n'a pas eu besoin de venir. Il se lave les mains presque maladivement mais accepte de s'occuper de Sumiko.

Ils mangent dans un silence plus ou moins confortable. Sue est grincheuse et passe sans cesse d'une paire de bras à l'autre. Sam a l'impression d'avoir une pierre à la place de l'estomac et réussit à avaler seulement quelques bouchées.

Il laisse à Dean les coordonnées de l'hôtel et lui dit qu'il peut l'appeler sur son cellulaire si besoin. Puis, il fourre quelques vêtements dans son sac et s'apprête à partir.

-Je ne t'embrasse pas, dit Dean en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos. Amuse-toi bien à ton congrès sur les différentes applications de la peinture au doigt et ses répercussions sur le développement des enfants.

-Ah. Ah.

Sam prend Sumiko dans ses bras et la serre fort, respire son odeur dans son cou, pose ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son crâne recouvert de fins cheveux. Il se refuse à penser que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voit.

Puis, il est dans la voiture. Dean le salut depuis le porche en souriant, le bébé blotti dans ses bras. Sam prend une photo mentale, puis démarre.

Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, d'abandonner sa famille? Comment son père faisait-il pour les laisser à eux-mêmes dans des motels sans savoir s'il allait revenir?

Mais Sam n'est pas John Winchester. Il ne l'est pas. Ce qu'il fait n'a rien à voir avec son père.

Après une heure de route, Sam s'arrête dans un petit café obscur, commande un thé et sort une tablette de papier et un crayon. Il a l'intention de laisser la lettre dans la voiture.

_Dean,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que la chasse a mal tourné, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je sais que présentement, tu dois être extrêmement en colère contre moi, et tu as raison. Le monstre que je poursuis est un esprit des eaux dans la catégorie des rusalkas et des bunyips australiens. Ici, on l'appelle Jenny Greenteeth. Elle est sortie de son hibernation et kidnappe des bébé pour les noyer dans son plan d'eau et ainsi absorber leur force vitale._

_En mon âme et conscience, je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire. J'ai fait des recherches et découvert comment la détruire. Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais été comme moi, je pense : tu n'aurais pas été capable de laisser cette atrocité se passer juste sous ton nez. Et tu ne m'aurais pas laissé m'en occuper seul. Je ne veux pas que Sue soit orpheline. Il y a toujours des risques pendant une chasse. Je suis persuadé que, s'il m'est arrivé quelque chose, elle sera bien avec toi et ne manquera jamais de rien._

_Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime toi, comme j'aime notre fille. La dernière année a été la plus belle de ma vie. Pardonne-moi, et essaie de me comprendre._

_Ton petit frère,_

_Sam_

_P.S. Papa avait raison pour une chose : on ne prend jamais sa retraite de la chasse, jamais vraiment_.

Sam plie la lettre et la glisse dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il écrit le nom de son frère. Puis, il s'aperçoit que les deux serveuses l'observent, l'air incertain, inquiètes. Un géant inconnu qui braille sur sa minuscule tasse de thé peut avoir cet effet.

**))))((((**

Il est presque neuf heures quand Sam arrive à Black Waters Lake. Il a dû abandonner la Golf un kilomètre plus loin, le vieux chemin de terre étant trop accidenté et trop étroit.

Il fait noir. La lueur de la lune est dissimulé derrière les nuages, et la tension dans l'air suggère qu'il pourrait se mettre à pleuvoir d'un moment à l'autre.

À première vue, le lac est un endroit peu fréquenté, le genre de sites que l'on évite sans trop savoir pourquoi. Entouré d'immenses sapins noirs et de boulots tordus, ses berges sont envahies par les herbes hautes. On n'entend pas pas un chant d'insecte, pas un coassement de grenouilles.

Le plan d'eau est un ovale presque parfait mais de petite taille. Sam pourrait en faire le tour en une demi-heure. Il y a, ça et là, de gros rochers limoneux qui surgissent près des berges. L'odeur nauséabonde est faible, mais s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approche. Sur les eaux noires flottent de longues traînées d'écume verdâtre et mousseuse.

C'est la demeure de Jenny Greenteeth. Sam en est persuadé, comme il est persuadé qu'elle y est présentement. Il y a eu deux semaines entre chaque enlèvement d'enfants, et Amanda Brown a disparu depuis seulement quatre jours.

À quelques pieds du lac, sur une surface plane d'herbe humide, Sam prépare une épaisse ligne de sel, sort une lampe hallogène à piles, prend son fusil à double canons sciés chargé de cartouches de sel dans ses mains et se prépare à faire sortir l'esprit de son refuge. Il devrait pouvoir la maîtriser assez facilement et l'emprisonner dans un cercle de sel pour l'empêcher de retourner au lac. Le folklore dit que Jenny Greenteeth s'attaque à des enfants et des vieillards parce qu'elle est faible, physiquement du moins.

Sam compte là-dessus.

Il se dissimule derrière un buisson et met l'enregistreuse numérique en marche. Les pleurs de Sumiko déchirent le silence. Les muscles bandés, le coeur battant, Sam observe les abords du lac, le coeur tordu par les geignements de sa fille.

_Allez. Concentre-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir sentimental. Tu es un chasseur. Cette fois, personne n'est là pour assurer tes arrières. Vide ton esprit._

L'enregistrement en boucle dure plus de cinq minutes, mais Sam n'a pas besoin d'attendre aussi longtemps avant de voir la surface de l'eau se troubler et se rider, alors que de grosses bulles mousseuses y gonflent et y éclatent. Puis, à moins d'un pied de la berge, une forme surgit très lentement, et l'air s'emplit d'une odeur écoeurante : un mélange de fumet de poisson et de chair en décomposition.

Sam devient parfaitement immobile. Il n'ose même plus respirer alors qu'il voit Jenny Greenteeth se traîner sur la berge.

Dans la pénombre, la couleur verte de sa peau lui légèrement. Ses cheveux mouillés et emmêlés, vert sombre, descendent jusqu`à sa taille. Elle marche pliée comme une vieille femme, mais son visage est lisse et jeune. Ses yeux sont comme deux trous noirs, sa bouche est d'une grandeur démesurée et laisse entrevoir de longues dents pointues comme des lames de rasoir. Chaque pas qu'elle fait produit un son spongieux et humide. Elle respire fort et laborieusement, comme si elle avait la gorge et le nez remplis de mucus.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sam pense à Gollum.

Lorsque l'esprit est à un mètre du lac, Sam laisse l'enregistreuse en place et s'éloigne du buisson pour arriver à coutourner la créature, mais il n'a pas fait un pas qu'elle l'aperçoit et pousse un cri perçant qui semble surgir de deux fentes s'ouvrant de chaque côté de son cou. Ses mains aux longs doigts palmés sont tendus devant elle et elle incline légèrement la tête sur le côté en observant Sam. Sans plus attendre, le jeune chasseur vise sa poitrine avec son fusil et tire. La détonnation est assourdissante, mais pas plus que les hurlements suraigus de la créature, et Sam doit utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas lâcher son arme et le bidon de sel afin de se couvrir les oreilles.

Jenny Greenteeth s'effondre par terre dans un bruit mouillé. Une substance noirâtre et épaisse coule de sa blessure. Sans perdre de temps, Sam referme l'épais cercle de sel autour du monstre et recule de quelques pas.

L'enregistreuse s'est tue. Les cris de la créature sont devenus de simples gargouillements. Il se tord sur lui-même, ses longs cheveux entremêlés d'algues couvrant son visage. Sam s'installe entre le lac et Jenny Greenteeth et attend.

Il sait qu'il en a au moins pour deux heures, s'il évalue la distance à laquelle chaque enlèvement s'est produit. Les esprits des eaux n'ont pas la capacité de se téléporter, mais le folklore indique que certains d'entre eux peuvent devenir liquides comme de l'eau, ce qui expliquerait l'absence de traces d'infractions.

Cependant, au contact du sel, l'eau perdrait ses propriétés et l'esprit reprendrait sa forme originale.

Ça va, tout est sous contrôle, se dit Sam en marchant de long en large sans jamais quitter Jenny Greenteeth des yeux. Le temps passe si lentement. À chaque fois qu'il regarde sa montre, il lui semble que l'aiguille des secondes ralentit juste pour le narguer.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, la créature cesse de se tordre et se dresse lentement sur ses mains et ses genoux. Elle regarde Sam entre ses mèches verdâtres et crache une substance aussi noire que son sang. Elle avance précautionneusement.

Sam s'installe, prêt à tirer à nouveau.

Les doigts de Jenny Greenteeth effleurent le cercle de sel et elle les retire précipitamment, poussant un nouveau cri. Sa main blessée saigne abondamment.

Elle revient au centre du cercle et paraît considérer ses options. De l'eau verdâtre ruisselle de son corps, sa respiration se fait encore plus rapide et laborieuse, mais elle demeure immobile.

Elle aussi regarde Sam. Ses yeux sont des puits, des trous noirs, et Sam a peur de s'y noyer soudainement. Il baisse la tête et tente de demeurer calme. Il a le contrôle de la situation. Il_ est_ en parfait contrôle.

Une heure passe sans autre événement qu'un nouveau crachat goudronneux et une série de hurlements peu convaincants. La peau de Jenny Greenteeth ne ruisselle plus : ses cheveux sèchent lentement et paraissent maintenant rêches et cassants comme de la paille. Le sang qui coule de sa blessure à la poitrine est maintenant aussi épais que de la mélasse et parsemé de caillots.

L'agonie a commencé, pense Sam avec un certain soulagement. Le phénomène est plus rapide que ce qu'il avait évalué.

La créature est maintenant prisonnière depuis plus d'une heure et quarante-cinq minutes. Elle paraît avoir ratatiné : sa peau est devenue grise par endroits et colle à ses os pointus. Sa blessure ne coule plus. Elle a commencé à tirer sur ses cheveux qui tombent sans effort. Puis vient le tour de ses dents. Sam observe avec une fascination morbide.

Voilà. Il avait raison de faire ce qu'il a fait, de la façon dont il l'a fait. Il a pu mener sa chasse à bien seul, sans se blesser ni mettre en danger la vie de Dean ou de sa fille. Peut-être est-ce à ce moment que son attention faiblit légèrement. Ce n'est pas surprenant. Il ne dort plus depuis quarante-huit heures. Son corps fatigué lui fait mal à des endroits qu'il n'imaginait pas pouvoir être douloureux.

Il est loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme. Aussi, lorsque le monstre, dans un effort désespéré pour échapper à la mort, rampe à travers la ligne de sel qui fait fondre sa peau avec une vitesse surprenante, Sam n'a plus son fusil à la main et est assis sur le bidon de sel.

_Elle sort elle sort elle est en train de sortir elle vient vers toi Sam réagit-_

C'est la seule chose que Sam a le temps de penser avant de sentir les doigts crochus de Jenny Greenteeth s'accrocher à ses jambes. Elle hurle avec désespoir, ses espèces de branchies vibrent sur son cou craquelé, laissant voir les tendons et les veines à l'intérieur.

Comment a-t-elle pu... comment a-t-elle pu avancer si vite... Sam la repousse et se penche pour prendre son double-canon scié, mais le cri devient plus fort, devient autre chose; un sifflement aigü infernal entremêlés de pleurs et de cris d'enfants, de supplications terrorisées de frêles vieillards, et la force vitale que Jenny Greenteeth a accumulé pendant des centaines, voir des milliers d'années, s'échappe d'elle et remplit l'air, l'espace et la tête de Sam, s'insinuent dans son esprit, et au milieu des plaintes agonisantes il entend la voix de sa fille, et il ne peut plus bouger ni réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il peut faire est d'hurler et de supplier.

_Non, pas mon bébé, s'il vous plaît, pas ma petite fille._

Sam est couché sur le dos et le corps sec et craquelé de la créature est étendu sur lui. Ses yeux sont fixés dans les orbites noires que la vie est en train de quitter. Il ne se débat pas, perdu dans le désespoir des âmes volées trop tôt.

Et des yeux immenses et terrible coule une substance brunâtre striée d'algues vertes et de boue noir, sur Sam, sur sa peau, dans sa bouche et dans ses yeux alors que Jenny Greenteeth laisse échapper un dernier râle épais en éclatant en particules argileuses et algues grises.

_Elle est morte_, pense Sam.

_Je suis mort._

À SUIVRE...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notes **__: Bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour les alertes et les reviews. Un petit avertissement ici : on se prépare à quelques chapitres un peu plus sombres que ce que j'écris habituellement, mais on ne s'inquiète pas trop. J'aime bien les fins heureuses. DB_

Chapitre 6: Sammy

La sonnerie de son cellulaire tire Dean d'un sommeil léger. Sumiko a pleuré une partie de la soirée et a bu son lait avec difficulté. En désespoir de cause, Dean lui a fait un massage. Elle s'est endormie tout de suite après en poussant de longs soupirs, fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré. «Ton père et ses trucs de filles» a-t-il murmuré en faisant osciller le berceau. «Mademoiselle a besoin d'un massage pour dormir maintenant... Ou est-ce que Sam te manque, hein?»

C'est peut-être pour cette raison que Dean lui-même s'est retourné dans son lit, encore et encore. Peut-être. Dean Winchester peut facilement passer une nuit sans son petit frère. Facilement.

Le bruit du téléphone le fait sursauter. Lorsqu'il répond, il se sent parfaitement éveillé, comme s'il venait de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il est surpris de voir sur l'écran fluorescent du réveil qu'il est presque minuit.

-'llo...

-...

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Nouveau silence, puis le bruit d'une respiration épaisse, laborieuse. Dean se redresse brusquement. Une main glacée semble s'être refermée sur son coeur.

-Sammy?

-D'n... Elle...c'est pas...s'cuse-moi...

La voix de son petit frère est faible et empâtée. Dean est maintenant debout.

-Sam? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-...pas qu'elle m'a fait... D'n... l'est morte je...

Dans un éclair de compréhension, Dean sent sa respiration s'accélérer. La main glacée broie tranquillement son coeur . «Sam, est-ce que tu es en train de chasser? Sam... active le GPS sur ton téléphone... Sam?»

-... ny Greent-t-t... lac... Morte... Dean, ça fait mal, Dean...

-SAM! ÉCOUTE-MOI! Crie Dean d'une voix impersonnelle et sévère, imitation parfaite de celle de leur père.

-Dean.

-Est-ce que tu es en danger présentement?

-L'est morte...

-SAM!

-...n-n-n-on...

-Où est-ce que tu es?

-'reat Yarm-m-mouth… le N-n-orfol'

-Great Yarmouth. Tu es vraiment dans le Norfolk?

-Hum… lac… Witch's w-w-w-ood…

-Okay. Okay, c'est bien, Sammy. Est-ce que tu peux activer le GPS de ton téléphone?

Une pause interminable à l'autre bout du fil. Dean marche de long en large dans la chambre. Il entend les pleurs de Sumiko de très loin, comme si elle était dans un autre plan de réalité. Il a dû la réveiller en criant.

-Sam? Hé, Sam... tu es toujours là? SAM!

-GPS...

-Il est activé?

-Mmm...

-Okay, maintenant écoute-moi Sammy. Je viens te chercher, d'accord? Je pars dans quelques minutes. J'arrive, je viens te chercher.

-D'n. Suis d-d-désolé...

-Pas de raison d'être désolé, Sam, tu m'entends? Il va falloir que je raccroche mais on se voit bientôt.

-Lettre d-d-dans la voit...

Il y a un profond soupir à l'autre bout du fil, un bruit sourd, puis plus rien.

-Sam j'arrive. J'arrive, tiens le coup, crie Dean dans l'appareil.

Il n'y a pas de réponse. Dean essuie la sueur froide qui couvre son front et raccroche à regret. Il n'a plus le temps d'attendre.

Sumiko continue de pleurer dans son berceau. Comme dans un rêve, Dean ouvre son ordinateur portable et s'habille.

Sumiko pleure plus fort. Des sanglots déchirants. Dean va la prendre dans son berceau et la secoue doucement dans ses bras alors qu'il recherche le signal GPS de Sam dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Un petit point rouge apparaît soudainement sur la carte du site de la compagnie téléphonique. Pour un peu, Dean en pleurerait de soulagement. Il reprend son cellulaire et compose le numéro de Clover. Sumiko braille à s'en fendre l'âme.

Après d'innombrables sonneries, c'est la voix endormie et irritée de Maggie Winthorpe que Dean entend à l'autre bout du fil.

-Mme Winthorpe.

-Monsieur Campbell? Il est minuit, qu'est-ce que...

-J'ai besoin de parler à Clover, coupe Dean impatiemment.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Maintenant, Mme Winthorpe, s'il-vous-plaît.

-D'accord.

Clover marmonne un «allo» endormi moins d'une minute plus tard.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Clover. Tout de suite... Sam a... Sam a eu un accident de voiture et-

-Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien, est-ce que-

-Clover. Je ne sais pas grand'chose, mais je ne peux pas prendre Sumiko avec moi et-

-Ça va. Je vais prendre la voiture de mamie. Je serai là dans quinze minutes max.

-Merci, Clover.

Les dix minutes suivantes sont un brouillard confus dans l'esprit de Dean. À un moment, il a passé le porte-bébé et installé Sumiko dedans pour préparer ce dont il a besoin, et si les pleurs du bébé ne se calment pas complètement, ils diminuent d'intensité. En remplissant un vieux sac de chasse d'un assortiment d'armes que lui et Sam gardent sous clef dans un coffre au fond du placard de leur chambre, le chasseur constate sans surprise qu'il manque, entre autres, un bidon de sel et un double-canon sciés.

_Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi stupide? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne rien voir? Une journée de formation pour les profs de maternelle. Quel con tu fais, Dean Winchester._

Dean continue de se préparer en s'empêchant de penser à la voix faible et tremblante de son frère. Il s'applique à respirer normalement, à garder son calme et à ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, mais c'est un barage dans son esprit qui est prêt à céder sous la pression à tout moment.

Puis, Clover est là, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court et le visage pâle. Dean lui met immédiatement Sumiko dans les bras, enfile ses bottes et sa veste de coton bleue.

-Monsieur Campbell?

-Je... Sam est allé à une formation dans le Norfolk alors je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais être parti...

-Mais est-ce qu'il...?

-Je ne sais pas, Clover. Je ne sais rien. Je... Écoute : il faut que tu me promettes quelques chose.

Clover hoche la tête, ses yeux noirs immenses dans son visage pâle.

-Tu ne sors pas de la maison, sous aucun prétexte. Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ici et...

-Pourquoi?

-S'il-te-plait, Clover, fais juste ce que je te dis, demande Dean d'une voix presque suppliante.

-Euh... okay, promis. Comment est-ce que vous allez vous rendre là-bas?

-J'ai ma voiture à l'atelier. Je vais aller la chercher en vélo.

Dean s'interrompt, à bout de souffle, et tend une feuille de papier pliée en deux à la jeune fille.

-Si euh... si jamais j'étais retardé, si tu n'arrivais pas à me joindre ou s'il y avait le moindre problème, tu appelles ce numéro. C'est un ami. Il s'appelle Bobby Signer.

_Si je ne devais pas revenir. La ferme, Dean. _

_Si je ne suis pas revenu dans deux jour, Dean, tu appelles Pasteur Jim. Occupe-toi bien de ton frère._

La colère que Dean ressent soudainement envers son père est innoportune et singulière. Il serre la mâchoire jusqu'à ce que ses dents lui fassent mal. Comment John Winchester pouvait-il laisser ses enfants derrière, encore et encore, toujours incertain quant à son retour?

-Monsieur Campbell?

-Oui euh... okay, je... j'y vais...

Dean se penche et embrasse le front de sa fille qui l'observe de ses yeux immenses et sévères, comme si elle désapprouvait d'être laissée derrière.

Elle est encore tellement petite. Fragile. Dean ravale la vague d'émotions qui gonfle sa gorge.

-Je vais appeler aussitôt que possible, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Clover.

La jeune fille se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et pose un baiser sur sa joue. «Je suis désolée pour monsieur Winchester. Je... je suis sûre que tout va bien aller.»

La douceur de Clover a raison des dernières défenses de Dean. Il prend son sac sur son épaules et sort rapidement, essuyant les quelques larmes qui ont débordé de ses yeux.

**))))((((**

Pendant la première demi-heure, Dean doit consacrer toute son attention à l'Impala et à la route. Le cuir du siège et le volant usé sont un réconfort pour lui, tout comme le rugissement du moteur et la façon dont la voiture semble ronronner autour de lui, réconnaissante d'être sortie de son hibernation, mais la conduite anglaise avec une voiture américaine est loin de venir naturellement, même pour un conducteur chevronné comme Dean. Il prend cependant le tour de main assez rapidement. Sur le siège du passager, son ordinateur est ouvert sur une carte qui indique la route à suivre jusqu'à Great Yarmouth. Le point rouge clignotant indiquant la position de Sam est une constante rassurante. Dean a essayé d'appeler deux fois sans obtenir de réponse.

Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

_Sam, merde, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?_

Dean se reniffle et se râcle la gorge. S'il avait été un peu moins stupide, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il peut lire son frère si facilement habituellement. Mais non. Il a laissé un rhume avoir le dessus sur lui, bien installé dans son existence confortable, et maintenant...

Maintenant. Il n'est même pas sûr que Sam soit encore en vie.

Non. Dean n'aime définitvement pas la tournure que prennent ses pensées. Il pousse une cassette dans le lecteur et monte le volume au maximum, espérant enterrer les voix dans sa tête avec AC/DC. Et il appuie sur l'accélérateur.

**))))((((**

Le soleil se lève sur une aube froide quand Dean atteint finalement Witch's Woods. Le signal GPS n'est pas plus précis, mais il n'hésite pas un seul instant avant de s'engager dans le petit chemin forrestier. L'Impala passe à peine. Ses pneus soulèvent la poussière et mordent la boue. Des branches d'arbres fouettent les fenêtres. Le coeur de Dean bat dangereusement vite.

Quand il aperçoit la Volkswagen dissimulée sur le bas-côté, sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge et il appuie sur la pédale de frein de toutes ses forces. L'Impala semble hoqueter un instant, puis s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin. Dean coupe laisse tourner le moteur et sort précipitamment, son colt 1901 à la main.

La Golf est vide. Il était presque certain que Sam n'y serait pas, mais cela ne change à rien à la frustration qu'il ressent. Il est facile de deviner que son frère a poursuivi son chemin à pied. Dean marche jusqu'à l'avant de l'Impala et distingue dans la lumière du soleil levant des traces de pas assez grandes pour correspondre à ceux de Sam dans la terre humide.

Dean observe le chemin un instant. Son frère a dû avoir peur de rester coincé. Sans plus attendre, il remonte dans la Chevy et roule très lentement. Il ne sait pas à quelle distance se trouve Sam, ni dans quel état. Il doit prendre le risque. Si sa voiture s'embourbe quelque part, il leur restera toujours la Golf.

Un lac. Sam a parlé d'un lac. Dean concentre toute son énergie à la conduite, évitant les creux et les bosses, les pneus de l'Impala écrasant au passage les jeunes poussent d'arbre qui surgissent au milieu du chemin. Sa voiture ne l'a jamais laissé tomber. Cette fois-ci n'est pas différente.

Dix minutes plus tard, la route s'élargit subitement, et Dean débouche dans une clairière après un tournant abrupt.

Le lac. Sinistre, même dans la lumière naissante. À travers les herbes hautes, Dean distingue un de ces bidons qu'ils utilisent pour transporter le sel et... les jambes de Sam, immobiles, à quelques pieds de la berge. Le reste de son corps est dissimulé par les grandes pousses vertes agitées par le vent.

Sam. Sam. Sam. Sammy. Dean attrape son sac de voyage sur le siège arrière, coupe le contact et sort de l'Impala, son pistolet chargé pointé devant lui.

Son frère a dit que la chose était morte, quoi qu'elle soit, mais Dean a chassé trop longtemps pour prendre des risques. Il marche le plus rapidement possible en balayant les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain d'être seul, à l'exception de quelques oiseaux.

Puis il se met à courir vers son frère, remarquant au passage un épais cercle de sel brisé en plusieurs endroits, puis le double canon-scié abandonné tout près.

Et Sam. Couché sur le dos, beaucoup trop immobile, le visage crispé dans une expression de douleur. Il est recouvert d'une substance grisâtre et argileuse entremêlée de longues algues gluantes malodorantes. Autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche, sous la saleté, on devine que sa peau est enflée et rouge par endroits.

Seigneur.

-Sammy!

Dean se met à genoux près de son frère et pose deux doigts au creux de son cou. Son pouls est rapide est faible, mais présent. Sa poitrine se soulève en courtes respirations superficielles.

Le chasseur ouvre son sac et prend une serviette qu'il humidifie avec une bouteille d'eau. Puis, il nettoie délicatement le visage de son frère, en essayant de ne pas irriter la peau davantage. «Hé... Sam... Sammy? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux pour moi?»

Dean frotte vigoureusement le sternum de son frère en utilisant ses jointures. Il obtient la réaction désirée. Le visage de Sam se tord en une horrible grimace et il tressaille. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, il tend les mains en avant, ses doigts griffant l'air.

-Sam... C'est moi. Tout va bien, Sam. Je suis là.

Dean embrasse les lèvres sèches de Sam et essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur. Il ne s'arrête que lorsque son frère gémit dans sa bouche à lui, et entreprend frénétiquement de vérifier qu'il n'est pas blessé, commençant par la tête et descendant jusqu'aux pieds, tâtant minutieusement à la recherche d'os brisés, de côtes fêlées. Il n'a même pas conscience de la litanie de mots qu'il murmure sans s'arrêter. _Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tout va bien, Sammy._

Sam continue d'agiter les bras devant lui et ne s'arrête que lorsque ses mains entrent en contact avec la veste de Dean. Il serre fort et pousse un long soupir tremblant.

-D'n...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé? Où est-ce que tu as mal?

Dean observe le visage de son petit frère, fronce les sourcils. Il a quelque chose de différent.

Les yeux, réalise-t-il. Ce sont les yeux, grands ouverts sur le ciel et insensibles aux rayons du soleil qui s'y reflètent. Il n'y a plus rien dans le regard habituellement si expressif de Sam. Il s'est éteint.

Ne le dis pas, s'il-te-plaît, ne le dit pas, Sammy, pense Dean irrationellement en commençant à trembler lui aussi, mais déjà, des larmes roulent de yeux morts de Sam qui continue de fixer l'immensité du ciel, et il va parler. C'est inévitable.

-D'n... Je ne peux pas t-t-te voir... Dean? Je p-p-pense que mes yeux...

La respiration de Sam devient soudainement profonde et haletante. Ses mains qui tremblent montent le long de la veste de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent son visage. Dean les immobilise avec ses poignets, tout en laissant les longs doigts de son frère tracer les contours de sa bouche, de ses joues et de son nez.

-Dean? S'essouffle Sam.

-Je suis là, Sammy. Calme-toi. On va arranger ça, je te le promets.

**))))((((**

_Hôpital King's Mercy, Nottingham_

Dans la chambre vide, Dean attend. Assis sur une vieille chaise de plastique, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses jambes étendues devant lui, il fixe le vide avec une intensité presque effrayante. L'infirmière bien intentionnée venue lui proposer un café a reculé malgré elle devant le poids émotif de son regard vert et a décidé de le laisser tranquille. Bien. Dean a passé trop de temps dans des chambres d'hôpital depuis la mort de sa mère pour se laisser rassurer par des yeux compatissants et des paroles qui ne veulent rien dire.

Il a dû transporter Sam jusqu'à l'Impala. Son frère ne pouvait même pas tenir debout. Il a décidé de l'emmener à l'hôpital à ce moment-là. Sam a raconté son histoire à voix basse, la tête baissée, comme s'il avait honte, lourdement appuyé contre Dean dans la voiture. D'après lui, la chose l'avait probablement empoisonné. L'hôpital ne servirait à rien contre un empoisonnement surnaturel. Dean a répondu sèchement qu'ils allaient au moins essayer. Sam s'est tu, continuant de s'agripper fermement à lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

Dean s'est arrêté près de la Volkswagen et a pris les affaires de Sam à l'intérieur : son sac de voyage, son ordinateur et une lettre qui lui était adressé. Il n'a pas ouvert l'enveloppe. Chaque chose en son temps.

Quand il est revenu dans l'Impala, Sam était au bord d'une nouvelle crise de panique, ses yeux démesurément grands fouillant le vide avec désespoir. Il s'est pressé si étroitement contre Dean que ce dernier avait de la difficulté à manoeuvrer la voiture, mais il ne l'a pas repoussé.

«Elle tuait des bébés, Dean...Suis désolé... elle... t-t-tuait des bébés...»

Dean a passé la main dans les cheveux de Sam, lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé, qu'il devait essayer de se reposer, qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Quelques minutes ont passé avant que Sam ne sombre dans une semi-inconscience agitée.

Dean a appuyé sur l'accélérateur. La décision de conduire Sam jusqu'à Nottingham au lieu de chercher un hôpital à Great Yarmouth s'est prise assez facilement. Ils seraient près de chez eux, près de leur fille, et de toutes façons, Dean ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'un médecin ait un antidote contre la venim d'un esprit des eaux. On réhydraterait son frère, on soulagerait sa douleur s'il en avait, on passerait des tests innombrables sans résultats.

Dean a appelé Clover et a menti une histoire tout à fait plausible sur le transfer de Sam en ambulance depuis le Norfolk jusqu'au Nottinghamshire. Clover, devinant probablement le stress dans sa voix, s'est abstenue de poser des questions. Sumiko allait bien. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée, mais elle allait bien. «Vous prenez tout le temps qu'il faudra, monsieur Campbell. Je m'occupe de votre fille.»

Arrivé à l'hôpital King's Mercy en mi-journée, Dean a secoué doucement Sam pour le réveiller. Il lui a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, que Sam n'avait qu'à s'en tenir à son histoire.

Dean a dû aller chercher un fauteuil roulant à l'intérieur. Sam s'est affaissé dedans replié sur lui-même, comme un vieillard, et Dean a ravalé ses larmes une nouvelle fois. On s'est occupé de son frère immédiatement. Dean a raconté qu'ils habitaient près d'un lac et qu'il avait trouvé Sam inconscient sur la rive, expliquant ainsi la présence d'algues et de boue séchée qui recouvrait son frère. Il n'en savait pas plus. Sam a marmonné qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Non, il n'avait pas de problèmes de santé particuliers.

C'était étrange d'utiliser leurs vrais noms et de ne pas avoir à trouver une carte de crédit et un alias qui tiendraient la route. Ça a été le premier réflexe de Dean quand il a arrêté l'Impala dans dans le stationnement de l'hôpital. Il a ouvert le coffre à gant. Plus de faux papiers, plus de fausses cartes. Il est resté là à contempler le petit espace vide en se demandant ce qui était arrivé à sa vie.

Pendant qu'on s'occupait de Sam, une infirmière s'est approchée trop brusquement et a pris son bras. La réaction de son frère a été immédiate. Il a tressailli si fort qu'il est presque tombé de la civière d'examen, a appelé Dean d'une voix étranglée et a hyperventilé. On lui a donné un calmant, mais il a fallut du temps et la voix de Dean à son oreille, la main de Dean sur sa poitrine pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter. Peu de temps après, il était suffisamment dans les vapes pour que le médecin suggère à son «conjoint» d'aller l'attendre dans la chambre où il serait admis pendant qu'ils lui feraient passer une batterie de tests. Dean a protesté, a voulu rester, mais en voyant que Sam souriait tranquillement, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, il a accepté sans trop faire d'histoire. Une crise de colère inutile n'aurait servi à rien.

Et maintenant il attend. La fin de l'après-midi approche, s'il se fie à la lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux bruns à fleurs bleus (horribles). Il n'a pas sa montre. L'horloge au mur est arrêtée à huit heures cinquante-six. Dean le sait. Il n'arrête pas de la regarder.

Il est sale, il est fatigué, il a encore la gorge irritée et le nez bouché. Sa fille lui manque soudainement. La colère et la peur que provoquent en lui la situation dans laquelle ils sont se construisent et gonflent lentement à l'intérieur de ses murs. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle.

Quand on roule finalement une civière dans la chambre, Dean se sent tiré d'un long rêve éveillé. Il se lève et observe les brancardiers transférer le corps lourd de son frère dans le lit. Une infirmière suit. Elle accroche le soluté fixé dans le coude de Sam à sa place et prend ses signes vitaux en consultant le dossier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il dort, dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers Dean, concentrée sur sa tâche. Je lis ici qu'ils lui ont donné un autre calmant il y a environ une heure.

Dean hoche la tête et se rapproche du lit. On a nettoyé le visage et les bras de son frère. La peau est rouge et irritée par endroits, particulièrement autour de ses yeux fermés dont les paupières sont mauves et enflées. Dean pose sa main sur celle de son frère et la presse doucement.

-Le Dr Johnson va venir vous voir à propos des résultats des tests.

Dean répond par un «hum» distrait et caresse les cheveux de Sam sans se préoccuper davantage de l'infirmière qui quitte la chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

L'homme qui a examiné Sam aux urgences est un petit et maigre, la fin cinquantaire, avec l'air fatigué de quelqu'un qui en a trop vu. Il invite Dean à discuter à l'extérieur de la chambre. L'horloge dans le couloir fonctionne. Il est dix-huit heures.

-Alors? Demande Dean en croisant les bras.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, monsieur Campbell.

Tiens, surprise.

-Tous les examens sont normaux. Les résultats préliminaires de ses cultures sanguines n'ont révélé qu'une légère déshydratation, d'où le soluté qu'on lui a posé. Il... il est en parfaite santé, sur papier. Une crise d'épilepsie aurait pu provoquer la perte de conscience et l'amnésie la précédant, ainsi que la faiblesse extrême qu'il semble ressentir, mais il n'y a aucune marque sur son corps indiquant qu'il soit tombé ou se soit cogné. Et évidemment, une crise d'épilepsie ne rend pas aveugle.

-Mmm. Donc...

-Je propose de le garder sous observation. Nous... Écoutez, monsieur Campbell, et ne prenez pas ça de la mauvaise façon mais... physiologiquement parlant, Monsieur Winchester n'est pas aveugle. Ce sont les conclusion du neurologiste et de l'occuliste qui l'ont examiné. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de non-voyance temporaire psychologique?

Seigneur Dieu, pense Dean, et qu'on lui pardonne, mais les mots du Dr Johnson commencent à perdre leur sens et à s'entremêler ensemble jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un bruit d'arrière-plan.

Il va ramener Sam à la maison. Il va laisser l'effet du calmant s'estomper et il va ramener Sam à la maison. Il ne peut pas laisser son frère passer la nuit seul, dans le noir, sans personne. Et il ne peut pas laisser sa fille plus longtemps. Il a besoin de voir sa fille.

Le petit docteur gris parle toujours.

À SUIVRE...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notes**: Un jour de retard, mes excuses... Toujours des problèmes avec mon correcteur alors ça va un peu plus lentement. Je sais, ce chapitre est presque aussi sombre que son nom l'indique mais c'est un mal nécessaire avant de passer à autre chose, donc, patience. Merci pour les alertes et les messages. Si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, je m'en excuse. Je suis de retour au travail et j'ai moins de temps. À bientôt (dans trois jours ou moins, promis) DB_

Chapitre 7: Noirceur

_13 septembre _

-Hé, Sam.

-Dean?

-Tu veux rentrer à la maison?

-Oui.

**))))((((**

Dean stationne l'Impala dans la cour un peu après vingt-et-une heure. Clover a allumé la lumière du porche et les attend, l'air chétive et hors du temps avec sa jupe hippie agitée par le vent et son chandail de laine tricoté à la main. Elle avance vers Dean, l'air incertain.

-Où est Sumi?

-Elle dort dans son berceau. Vous... vous avez besoin d'aide?

-Oui.

Dean a raconté à Clover que la cécité de Sam était dûe à une commotion cérébrale subie pendant l'accident. Il ne sait pas trop si c'est possible et s'en fout. Il a déjà eu maille à partir avec le personnel de l'hôpital quand il a décidé de ramener Sam, a eu droit à la longue litanie de : nous vous déconseillons fortement, ce ne serait pas responsable, nous aimerions qu'il puisse au moins consulter notre blablabla, et bien sûr, le Dr Johnson a insisté pour discuter avec Sam en privé, pour être certain que le jeune homme connaissait toutes les conséquences possibles à sa sortie précoce et que son compagnon n'avait pas fait pression sur lui.

Ensuite, il a fallu passer des vêtements propres à son frère, signer des papiers, rechercher une chaise roulante sans grande collaboration de la part du personnel (surprise, surprise) et trouver son chemin jusqu'à l'Impala avec Sam en appelant Clover... et aussi gérer ce léger problème qui consiste en l'empoisonnement de son frère par une créature dont il ne se souvient même pas avoir entendu parler. Dean se sent tendu comme une corde de violon.

Il aide Sam à s'extirper de la voiture et son frère réussit à se tenir debout avec un bras passé autour du cou de Dean. Ils n'iront pas bien loin ainsi, cependant, et Dean demande à Clover de se positionner de l'autre côté. Elle est à peine plus petite que lui et fournit un minimum d'équilibre.

-Salut Clover, murmure Sam, tête baissée, les cheveux devant les yeux.

-Euh... salut. Je...

-Comment va ma puce?

-Bien. Elle va bien. Je pense que vous lui avez manqué.

-Vraiment?

Dean serre les dents et essaie de ne pas entendre la souffrance dans la voix de son frère.

Le chemin jusqu'au salon fait l'effet d'un pèlerinage. Dean installe Sam sur le divan et Clover apparaît comme par magie avec un oreiller et une couverture, puis s'efface aussitôt.

Dean s'accroupit près de Sam qui l'agrippe à nouveau par le bras.

-Comment ça va?

-Un peu... fatigué, répond Sam en fixant un espace à à droite du visage de Dean.

-Okay. Écoute... je vais aller dire quelques mots à Clover, voir si Sue est bien installée et je reviens tout de suite. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Mmm.

-Je suis juste à côté, Sam.

-Je sais.

Sam pose un bras sur ses yeux et hoche doucement la tête. Dans la cuisine, Dean découvre une cafetière pleine dont l'odeur le fait saliver. Remerciant encore une fois le sort qui leur a fait rencontrer Clover, il se serre une tasse et remarque à quel point tout autour de lui est propre et rangé : c'est encore mieux que lorsque Sam fait le ménage. Dean soupire, s'asseoit à la table et frotte énergiquement son visage avec ses mains. Clover apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec son sac et son manteau sur le dos.

-Monsieur Campbell? Est-ce que vous avez besoin que je reste?

Dean se retourne et tente de sourire.

-Non. Et... merci, merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

La jeune fille rougit et hausse les épaules.

-Hé, Clover?

-Oui?

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ce ménage.

-Oh, ça me détend... Quand je suis stressée, je veux dire. Ma grand-mère dit que mon père faisait la même chose.

-Mmm.

-Je... monsieur Campbell? Est-ce que ça va aller pour monsieur Winchester?

-Je ne sais pas, Clo.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont laissé sortir de l'hôpital si tôt?

-C'est... Sam n'aime pas beaucoup les hôpitaux, ment Dean.

C'est une demi-vérité, en fait. Sam n'aime pas voir ceux qu'il aime souffrir –comme tout le monde, mais pour Sam, ça a quelque chose de viscéral inextricablement lié à la chasse. Dean s'est retrouvé dans un lit aux draps asceptisés suspendu entre la vie et la mort assez souvent pour le comprendre.

-Vous voulez que je revienne demain matin?

C'est difficile de réfléchir. Dean sent son cerveau tenter désespérément de remettre ses idées en ordre.

-Euh... Je ne travaille pas demain mais si tu pouvais venir pour l'après-midi?

-Okay. S'il y a quoi que ce soit entre temps, vous pouvez m'appeler.

Clover s'en va tout de suite après. Dean vide sa tasse de café et monte dans sa chambre.

Fichus escaliers, pense-t-il en arrivant sur le palier. Ce serait bien qu'ils aient une maison avec une chambre au rez-de-chaussé un jour, avec leur chance légendaire.

Dans la pénombre, il distingue le visage endormi de sa fille, ses lèvres roses fermées en une moue humide, ses petits poings serrés. Dean la prend doucement. Elle tressaille et se rendort aussitôt. Quand elle débute sa nuit de six heures, Sue dort toujours plus profondément.

Dean la serre contre elle et ressent un soulagement immédiat. Elle est là, elle est avec lui, tiède et bien vivante, et en sécurité. Avec son pied, il caresse automatiquement le cercle de sel rugueux et transparent, mélangé avec du vernis, que Sam a installé autour du berceau –et aux fenêtres et aux seuil des deux portes- de façon à ce que les nouvelles protections soient discrètes et permanentes.

Le chasseur descend sa fille avec lui et retourne voir Sam dans le salon. Son frère ne dort pas. Il a les yeux fixés au plafond, ses grandes mains agrippent sa couverture compulsivement. Il relève la tête en entendant Dean se rapprocher.

-Sam?

-Mmm. Sumiko est avec toi...

-Oui.

Dean s'assoit sur le bord du divan, prend la main de Sam et la pose doucement sur le ventre du bébé. Il sent la respiration de son frère se bloquer dans sa gorge et met sa main à lui par-dessus la sienne.

-Sam-

-Dean... merde je suis tellement désolé je n'ai pas...

Dean caresse son front.

-Chut, Sam. On parlera plus tard. On va trouver une solution, okay?

-Okay. Elle... elle dort bien.

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu'elle fait la moue?

-Oui.

-Elle le fait tout le temps quand elle dort vraiment dur.

Sam sourit dans le vide.

-Est-ce que tu as mal, Sammy?

-Non. Juste... tu sais, encore engourdi et ce petit problème avec mes yeux.

Il a un petit rire triste. Dean décide de rester près de jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Une heure plus tard, Sue est retournée dans son berceau et Sam a succombé à un sommeil agité. Dean s'est installé dans la cuisine, s'est fait un nouveau pot de café et a ouvert l'ordinateur de Sam devant lui. Il tape le mot de passe et trouve immédiatement le dossier de la chasse. Puis il ouvre son cellulaire et compose le long numéro outre-mer.

Deux sonneries.

-Ouais?

-Hé, Bobby.

-Salut, Dean. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore?

La voix de Bobby est joviale, pour une fois. Dean se demande quelle heure il est dans le Dakota du sud, puis abandonne l'idée de tenter le calcul.

-Sam a chassé une chose qui l'a empoisonné, selon lui, déclare-t-il platement. Et maintenant il est aveugle.

Bobby laisse échapper un chapelet de jurons choquants, même pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande-t-il finalement.

-Un esprit de l'eau... une Rusalka. Jenny Greenteeth. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent ici. Ils se nourissent de la force vitale des en-

-Dean, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais ce que c'est qu'une Rusalka. Mais... tu dis qu'elle a empoisonné Sam?

-Oui... avec un espèce de truc goudronneux qui lui sortait de la bouche et des yeux et... elle est morte sur lui et...Bobby, j'ai besoin de savoir si on est limité dans le temps, s'il y a un antidote et si sa condition va empirer.

-Je me mets sur le coup et je te rappelle.

Bobby raccroche aussitôt et Dean ressent une nouvelle vague de soulagement. Il se penche ensuite sur les recherches de Sam, bien compilées, avec références à l'appui et numérotation de pages.

Il ne trouve rien sur un venim sécrété par ces créatures. Elles sont censées attirer leur proie près du plan d'eau où elles se terrent, sauf si elles ont besoin de sortir pour se nourrir. Elles ramènent ensuite leur victime chez elles et aspirent leur force vitale en les noyant.

Dean frissonne. Il ouvre un appendice au dossier et découvre les articles de journaux qui ont probablement attiré l'attention de Sam. Il y a une seule photo : celle de la dernière petite victime, Amanda Brown. C'est un cliché pris par un photographe professionnel. Le bébé est couché sur un drap blanc, sur le ventre, ses fesses remontées, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle paraît paisible dans son sommeil, ses mains pottelées ouvertes de chaque côté de sa tête parfaitement ronde est couverte de fins cheveux noirs.

Et merde.

Dean ferme brusquement l'écran du portable et termine sa tasse de café. L'enveloppe blanche sur laquelle Sam a écrit son nom de cette écriture ridiculement petite si on considère la grosseur de ses mains fait une tache sur le bois sombre de la table. Dean soupire et l'ouvre d'un geste presque rageur, la parcourt deux fois rapidement, les sourcils froncés et les yeux sombres.

Espèce d'imbécile. Petit connard d'imbécile de tête de mule de Sam Winchester.

Alors, on ne prend jamais sa retraite de la chasse, hein?

Papa avait raison, hein?

Je ne veux pas que Sue soit orpheline.

Brillant.

Esprit chevaleresque.

Petit con. Grand con. Con format géant.

Dean chifonne la lettre et la lance par terre. Il sort dehors dans la nuit froide et arpente l'allée de long en large, mais ça ne le fera pas. Pas cette fois. Dean marche de plus en plus vite, serre et désserre les poings, continue d'insulter Sam à voix basse, derrière ses dents serrées. Pas assez encore.

La rage est un éclair écarlate qui traverse son esprit et éclate devant ses yeux. Son corps se meut de lui-même, par sa volonté prorpe, et Dean cherche quelque chose. Faire mal. Frapper. Et il ne trouve rien, tout est trop tranquille et paisble autour de lui, comme si son environnement lui-même l'exhortait au calme.

_-Hé, Dean?_

_-Dors, Sammy. P'pa a dit qu'il allait venir nous chercher genre... vraiment de bonne heure demain matin._

_-Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on peut rallumer la lumière de la salle de bain?_

_-Non! Tu as sept ans, tu n'as plus besoin de veilleuse. Je l'ai en plein dans les yeux et ça m'empêche de dormir._

_-..._

_-Sammy? Ne me dis pas que tu brailles? Et merde!_

_-P'pa a dit que la prochaine fois que tu disais merde il allait te faire faire cinquante pompes..._

_-Ben ça s'applique à toi aussi, parce que tu viens de le dire._

_-Et puis je ne pleure pas._

_-C'est ça, gros bébé. T'es pas mieux qu'une fille._

_Dean regrette immédiatement. Parfois, sans qu'il arrive à comprendre ce qui se passe, des mots qu'il ne se souvient même pas avoir pensé sortent de sa bouche. Trop souvent, ils sont dirigés contre Sam. Et mais, c'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, que ce soit à l'arrière de l'Impala ou même parfois à partager un lit dans une chambre de motel parce qu'il n'y a pas de sofa et que leur père dort dans l'autre._

_N'empêche. Sam ne sait pas que Dean est à cran parce que John est parti chasser un _skincrawler_ et n'a pas appelé pour donner de nouvelles, comme il avait promis de le faire. Ce n'est pas sa faute._

_Les sanglots étouffés dans l'oreiller font rougir Dean qui sent son visage devenir brûlant. Il se lève et va allumer la lumière des toilettes, puis il s'arrête, debout, près du lit de Sam._

_-Excuse-moi, Sammy._

_-Non, marmonne son frère, le visage toujours enfoncé dans l'oreiller. T'as raison. Je suis un gros bébé qui a peur du noir._

_-Mais non. Ce... moi aussi je... j'ai peur du noir, tente Dean un peu maladroitement._

_Pas le noir de notre chambre, a-t-il envie d'ajouter. Ici, on est en sécurité. C'est tout le reste, tous les racoins sombres et les forêts à la tombée de la nuit et les endroits sans lune dans les cimetières dont tu dois te méfier, Sam._

_Mais Sam n'a que sept ans, et il gobe le demi-mensonge de Dean avec cette incroyable innoncence qui semble émaner de lui comme un aura. Il relève la tête et essuie son nez sur sa manche de pyjama. Comment fait-il pour produire des larmes aussi grosses?_

_-C'est vrai?_

_-Ouais, sauf que... tu vois... J'suis quand même pas pour aller avouer ça à mon petit frère, hein? Alors j'apprend à garder ça en dedans et à penser à autre chose. On est en sécurité ici. Y'a rien qui peut nous arriver._

_-J'aime pas le noir. Ça avale tout._

_C'est une phrase complexe et lourde de sens pour un petit garçon. Dean soupire et relève la couverture mince qui recouvre le corps chétif de son frère._

_-Pousse ton gros derrière, Sammy._

_Sam s'exécute frénétiquement, comme s'il avait peur que Dean change d'idée à la dernière seconde. L'aîné tend son bras maigre où on devine à peine l'ébauche de ses muscles, et sent les cheveux blonds et soyeux de son cadet qui blottit sa tête contre sa poitrine._

_-Dans le noir, dans mes rêves, il y a toi et papa, et vous disparaissez et je vous trouve plus, murmure Sam._

_-Ce sont des rêves, ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Ta fichue lumière est allumée maintenant. Tu peux dormir._

_-Okay. Bonne nuit, Dean._

_-Bonne nuit Sammy._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un demi sommeil, Sam murmure encore une fois, avec toute l'obstination dont il est capable : «...peur du noir, D'n...»_

_Moi aussi, Sam, pense son frère sans vouloir s'avouer qu'il trouve aussi du réconfort dans la proximité qu'ils partagent._

C'est la boîte aux lettres qui paie finalement pour tout ce que Dean ressent. C'est un vieux truc rouillé en métal dressé au bout de l'allée, et le plus jeune des Winchester a passé un après-midi à y peindre en lettres bien régulières leurs deux noms de famille.

Quand Dean sort de sa transe rouge et brûlante, le poteau de fer planté dans le sol est tordu, incliné à quatre-vingt-dix degré en son milieu, et la surface arrondie de la boîte est enfoncée vers l'intérieur. Apparemment, s'il peut se fier aux coupures et à l'enflure sur la face externe de la paume de ses mains et de ses deux petits doigts, Dean a frappé de haut, poings fermés, côté pouce tourné vers le ciel.

Quelle étrange façon de cogner quelque chose, pense-t-il, agréablement engourdi. Il se souvient rarement de ses épisodes de défoulement et son corps passe en auto-pilote dans ces moments.

Dean retourne à l'intérieur, se concentrant sur la douleur qui commence à émaner de ses mains et des muscles de ses bras. C'est plus facile d'ignorer le reste ainsi.

Dans le salon, Sam ronfle doucement. Le signe de ses paupières entrouvertes même dans le sommeil est assez perturbant. Dean installe des couvertures et un oreiller dans le fauteuil tout près, puis monte chercher Sue. Elle pourra aussi bien dormir dans la petite bassinette en plastique qu'ils ont utilisé les premiers temps, par terre entre eux deux. Il ne peut simplement pas la laisser toute seule en haut.

Il est près de deux heures du matin quand Dean s'installe dans le fauteuil, épuisé mais sûr et certain qu'il ne pourra pas fermer l'oeil, comme après une chasse. Alors il demeure immobile dans l'obscurité, les mains enroulées dans des serviettes froides, à regarder Sam et Sumi dormir.

**))))((((**

La conversation est inévitable. Il le sait, Sam le sait –peut-être même que Sumiko le sait aussi, d'une certaine façon, pense Dean en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa fille qui oscille d'avant en arrière dans sa balançoire, à quelques pas de la porte ouverte de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussé. L'enfant est sérieuse et bien éveillée, ses sourcils blonds froncés, son petit nez retroussé, sa bouche refermée sur sa suce qu'elle tête avec application, toute dévouée à sa tâche comme si la vie de quelqu'un en dépendait.

C'est la dernière fois qu'elle porte ce pyjama, se dit Dean distraitement en voyant la façon dont le coton mauve délavé se tend autour de son cou. Il l'aime bien : c'est lui qui l'a choisi, jute avant leur départ des États-Unis : le tissu doux arbore en imprimé de minuscules papillons blancs. Il le trouvait mognon. Évidemment, jamais il ne l'avouerait même sous la torture.

Torture. C'est un mauvais mot. Dean tente habituellement de ne pas l'utiliser, même lors de ses -innombrables- monologues intérieurs.

-Penche la tête vers l'arrière.

Sam obéit sagement et ferme les yeux. Ses yeux vides. Dean attrape la douche téléphone et règle le débit pour que le jet soit doux et ne surprenne pas son frère, déjà assez à cran. Il rince le shampoing en prenant garde de ne pas envoyer de l'eau dans le visage de Sam inutilement.

Il est presque neuf heures du matin. Dean a somnolé légèrement après le boire de trois heures de Sumiko, jusqu'à ce que Sam s'éveille en sursaut à l'aube, assis bien droit sur le divan, ses mains tendues devant lui.

Il a fallu du temps pour le calmer, cette fois. Dean pouvait sentir son coeur battre furieusement contre son abdomen alors que le grand corps prostré de Sam était secoué de frissons. Il s'est excusé par la suite. Il avait oublié qu'il ne voyait plus rien, a-t-il dit en essayant de sourire. _Raté, Sammy_, a pensé Dean tristement, soulagé que son petit frère ne puisse pas voir l'expression sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une fossette dans ce semblant de sourire.

Comme son humeur, le temps est gris. La brume était dense et froide au lever du soleil. Elle commence à se dissiper lentement.

Le téléphone n'a pas sonné. Dean imagine Bobby plongé dans ses innombrables livres et y puise un peu de réconfort. Il a dit à Sam que leur ami était sur le coup. Son frère, silencieux, a eu un imperceptible hochement de tête.

La faiblesse qui terrassait Sam semble avoir diminué. Il a pu aller aux toilettes en tenant le bras de Dean (_C'est à ton tour de t'asseoir pour pisser_, a tenté de blaguer Dean en faisant référence à son propre état quelques mois plus tôt.) Nouveau faux sourire. Il le déteste déjà, ce léger retroussement de la bouche de son frère.

Sam a essayé de manger avec de l'aide, assis bien droit sur sa chaise dans la cuisine. Il a avalé la moitié d'un jus d'orange et a demandé à retourner se coucher. Dean n'a pas insisté. Sumiko réclamait son attention.

Et maintenant, Sam est dans la baignoire, ses jambes trop longues remontées vers lui, ses bras agrippés aux bords comme s'il avait peur de se noyer. Il voulait prendre une douche. Dean a refusé. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul et ne pouvait pas y entrer avec lui tout en surveillant leur fille. La vie, si elle ne l'était pas déjà, est soudainement devenue beaucoup plus complexe.

_C'est temporaire, Dean. Temporaire. Bobby va appeler d'une minute à l'autre._

Sam a accepté que son frère le lave sans trop protester. Ce dernier sait que, dans la situation opposée, il aurait crié et tempêté et se serait immédiatement défoulé sur Sam et ses bonnes intentions.

Les mots non prononcés flottent dans l'air comme une menace intangible. Même si c'est Dean qui a besoin parler, qui cherche la bonne façon de le faire depuis que Sam est réveillé, c'est tout de même son cadet qui finit par briser la glace. Allez comprendre quelque chose à la logique tordue des Winchester.

-Dean, murmure Sam en levant les yeux vers lui, trop à gauche pour qu'il paraisse le regarder directement. «Parle-moi.»

Et finalement, Dean n'en a plus envie. Il a peur de ce qui pourrait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Peur de blesser Sam, comme il sait si bien le faire.

-Je suis désolé, finit par dire son frère en attrapant sa main.

Il la presse fort.

-Si tu dis encore une fois que tu es désolé, Sammy, je te jure que...

Dean serre les dents. Mauvais départ. Il peut faire mieux que ça.

-J'ai juste besoin de comprendre pourquoi, ajoute-t-il plus doucement.

-Elle... je... elle tuait des bébés.

-Je le sais, ça. Ce que je veux comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu t'es lancé tête baissé dans une chasse tout seul, pourquoi tu m'as menti.

Sam a une moue presque enfantine. Pour la première fois, Dean voit une certaine ressemblance entre leur fille et lui.

-Tu sais pourquoi, dit-il.

-Oh, tu parles de ces conneries que tu as écrites dans ta foutue lettre d'adieu : protéger ta fille et me protéger de moi-même, aller te sacrifier pour le bien commun et même –attention, ça c'est le comble venant de toi- citer papa, un modèle de modération et d'équilibre!

Sam lâche la main de Dean et frappe fort contre le bord de la baignoire. Ses lèvres sont réduites à une fine ligne blanche.

-Ce n'était pas comme ça! Proteste-t-il, sa voix sûre et forte pour la première fois depuis que Dean l'a retrouvé.

-Comment c'était, Sam? Comment as-tu pu foncer là-dedans sans avoir toutes les informations, parce que j'ai lu ton dossier, et tu avais encore deux semaines avant la prochaine attaque.

-Je...

-Tu aurais au moins pu appeler Bobby!

-Il t'en aurait parlé! Crie Sam qui s'agite dans l'eau maintenant tiède.

-Et il aurait bien fait! Merde, Sam... Les problèmes, on les règle ensemble. C'est ce qu'on s'est promis. Il n'arrive rien de bon quand on essaie de cacher des choses à l'autre, tu le sais.

-C'était mieux qu'il m'arrive quelque chose à moi et que toi tu puisses...

-Élever notre fille tout seul? Sam, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es enfoncé dans la tête que tu dois tout porter sur tes épaules, maintenant, mais ce n'est pas comme ça. Je suis toujours là, je suis toujours ton grand frère et même si je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme je ne suis pas exactement non plus une fillette...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Dean. Tu... Tu ne sais pas comment c'est de-

-Quoi? Dis-le moi!

Derrière eux, Sumiko a un petit couinement, comme pour protester contre leurs voix qui s'élèvent. Sam écoute, l'oreille tendue, et a un long soupir tremblant.

-Tu penses que tout ça a été facile pour moi, Dean? Demande-t-il plus doucement. Je t'ai vu subir le sortilège. Je t'ai vu te transformer, avoir peur, devenir fragile et-

-C'est des conneries.

-Non. Et tu le sais. Je ne dis pas que tu es diminué ou que tu as besoin de protection... mais tu n'es pas en forme, tu es souvent fatigué et-

-La ferme, Sam.

-L'autre nuit, tu te rappelles de l'autre nuit? Sussure Sam entre ses dents. Non, parce que tu faisais de la fièvre et que j'ai été obligé de te foutre sous la douche et tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus chasser. Jamais.

-Je délirais, espèce d'idiot!

Dean a recommencé à crier. Il a envie de prendre Sam et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne silencieux. C'est injuste, il le sait.

-Tu as tendance à dire la vérité quand tu délires. Et je... quand j'ai découvert cette chasse par hasard je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose. J'ai voulu t'en parler, je te jure! Mais je... je n'ai pas pu. Je n'y suis pas arrivé. Tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, c'est vrai, et peut-ètre que c'est devenu comme un réflexe pour moi d'essayer de te protéger après la grossesse et tout ce qui est venu avec.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de-

-JE SAIS! Est-ce que ça change quelque chose à ce que je ressens? Non. Est-ce que j'ai été con? Oui, j'ai été con. J'aurais pu attendre. J'aurais dû t'en parler mais j'avais peur pour la p'tite et je... je savais que j'avais du temps devant moi mais je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose qu'à ces bébés morts et...

Sam se tait brusquement et pâlit. Dean se penche vers lui, prend ses mains entre les siennes. Il n'a pas voulu lui repprocher quoi que ce soit. Sincèrement. Merde. Son frère est soudainement devenu aveugle. Il n'a pas besoin de se faire dire qu'il a agit comme un imbécile. Seulement... parfois... parfois, sans que Dean arrive à comprendre ce qui se passe, des mots qu'il ne se souvient même pas avoir pensé sortent de sa bouche. Est-ce qu'on change jamais vraiment?

-Sam? Demande-t-il en voyant que les lèvres de son frère se sont mises à trembler. Viens, on va sortir du bain...

-La Cage, répond Sam en serrant les mains de Dean compulsivement. Il y avait... Lucifer me montrait parfois des choses et il y avait ces berceaux... des centaines de berceaux qui brûlaient, et il y avait des bébés à l'intérieur et ils hurlaient, Dean, ils-

-Sammy, pourquoi...

-Je... la plupart du temps je réussis à me séparer de ces souvenirs, comme s'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Il sont bien rangés au fond de ma tête et ils ne reviennent que rarement à la surface mais après avoir compris, pour la chasse, cette vision-là m'est apparue. Comme... comme si j'y étais encore, dans la Cage tu sais et je ne... il y avait une seule façon de la faire disparaître. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Deux larmes roulent des yeux éteints mais pleins de terreur de Sam. Dean se penche et pose son front sur le sien, incapable de trouver les bons mots, la façon d'effacer ces choses de la tête de son frère. Derrière eux, Sumiko pousse un sanglot déchirant, passant du calme à la tristesse dans un temps record.

Le cellulaire de Dean sonne. À ce moment précis.

-Je... je reviens, dit-il en posant un baiser rapide sur la joue froide de Sam.

Le téléphone est sur la table de la cuisine. Dean répond en l'appuyant entre son épaule et son oreille pendant qu'il va sortir Sumiko de sa balançoire.

-Bobby?

-Salut Dean.

Il ferme les yeux en pressant Sumiko contre lui. La défaite dans la voix de son ami est presque palpable.

-Ta fille a une bonne paire de poumons.

-Bobby...

-Je suis désolé, Dean, je n'ai rien trouvé. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire ni lu à nul part qu'il était possible de se faire empoisonner par une Rusalka. Mais je vais continuer à chercher.

_J'ai peur du noir, Dean. Ça avale tout._

Sumiko se tord dans ses bras, le visage rouge et frippé, le ventre tendu, braillant aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

-Ouais. Okay. Il... c'est pas un bon moment présentement, Bobby. Je te rappelle.

-Dean? Demande Sam doucement.

_Dean, allume la lumière._

_Dean, où est papa?_

_Dean, il faut que je retrouve ce qui a tué Jessica._

_Dean ne pars pas. Je suis supposé te laisser aller en enfer sans rien faire?_

_Dean, écoute-moi : tu n'étais pas là! Pendant quatre mois, j'étais tout seul._

_Dean, laisse-moi sortir. Je ne bois pas du sang de démon parce que ça m'amuse! _

_Dean, je suis désolé._

_Dean, promets-moi de ne pas essayer de me ramener. De la Cage._

_Dean. Je t'en supplie. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça va me faire!_

_Dean, comprend-moi. Il faut que je sache ce que j'ai fait sans mon âme._

_Dean._

Il laisse tomber son cellulaire sur le plancher et berce doucement Sumiko en se retournant pour faire face à son frère, lui annoncer qu'il va falloir du temps avant de trouver une solution (et il y _a_ une solution, il ne veut même pas imaginer le contraire.) Dean Winchester retrouve farouchement ses instincts, et cette bonne vieille détermination obstinée qui l'a toujours caractérisée reprend sa place au premier plan dans son esprit.

S'occuper de Sam et de Sumiko.

Sauver Sam.

Garder Sumiko en sécurité.

Non, les choses ne changent jamais vraiment. Ni les gens, d'ailleurs.

À SUIVRE...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: D'ombres et de lumière

_17 septembre _

Dean baisse lentement la couverture et la replie au pied du lit. Il procède avec le drap de la même façon, découvrant le corps nu de Sam luisant de sueur dans la pénombre.

Son sexe commence à gonfler. Il a un tiraillement douloureux au creux du ventre, comme lorsqu'il était jeune et que le simple fait de penser au sexe lui donnait une érection presque instantannée.

Il tend l'oreille. Sue est couchée dans sa future chambre, par terre, dans sa bassinette. Une pointe de culpabilité l'empêche de respirer, soudainement, et son pénis tombe immédiatement au repos.

Est-ce moralement acceptable de faire dormir son bébé par terre dans une pièce nue pour faire l'amour à son amant? La maison est chaude. La chambre est vide mais propre. Sue a bu, a pris un bain, s'est endormie de contentement en écoutant son père lui chanter _Ruby Tuesday _(Sumiko semble avoir pris en grippe toute la discographie de _Metallica_, du moins sous forme de berceuse).

-Dean?

La voix de Sam est étouffée par l'oreiller qu'il serre entre ses bras, et Dean laisse son désir l'emporter sur sa culpabilité.

-Je suis là, dit-il, la voix rauque, et à nouveau, son sexe gonfle rapidement.

Il admire la courbe du dos de Sam, ses épaules larges, ses fesses musculeuses, l'angle dans lequel ses jambes sont disposées : la gauche est étendue parralèlement à son corps, la droite est repliée à quarante-cinq degrés, laissant voir une partie de la peau douce de son scrotum, son périnée si sensible et l'ébauche de la chaire rose de son anus.

Dean s'installe sur ses genoux entre les jambes de Sam, très lentement, pour ne pas le surprendre, puis pose ses mains sur ses fesses et presse doucement.

-Ça va?

-Oui. C'est juste... dis-moi ce que tu vas faire.

-Okay, bébé, murmure Dean en se mordant les lèvres.

Il glisse ses mains dans le dos de Sam et remonte en embrassant sa peau chaude –toujours chaude. Sam est son propre soleil. Puis, il presse son corps contre le sien et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, y resprire son odeur et frissonne malgré lui, son pénis dur niché dans le creux de ses fesses.

-Tu es sûr? Demande-t-il à son oreille.

-Oui. J'en ai besoin, Dean.

-Tourne-toi sur le dos.

-Bien.

Dean se déplace sur le côté. Sam est malléable et obéissant entre ses mains. Ça ne devrait pas l'exciter davantage, mais son sexe est loin de partager son hésitation. Il regarde le pénis de Sam, presque aussi dur que le sien.

-Je vais te toucher.

Le sexe tressaillit entre ses doigts. Il en caresse la grosse veine et le frein, presse doucement le gland rouge et tire de son frère un long gémissement. Les mains de Sam cherchent un moment et se posent de chaque côté de sa tête, tirent légèrement vers le haut, et Dean comprend le message immédiatement. Il se presse de tout son long contre le corps de son frère et l'embrasse : seulement les lèvres, d'abord, puis sa langue fait une brèche entre les dents de Sam et se glisse dans sa bouche, s'enroulant avec ferveur autour de la sienne, l'attirant vers lui jusqu'à ce que le muscle sensible fouille et glisse à l'intérieur de sa propre bouche. Dean presse ses hanches : sexe contre sexe, chaleur brûlante. Sam gémit continuellement, ses yeux entrouverts perdus dans le néant, ses grosses mains s'agrippant aux cheveux courts de Dean, comme s'il avait peur de le sentir disparaître soudainement.

-C'est bon? Demande Dean en brisant le baiser, à bout de souffle.

-Mmm. Je... laisse-moi... il faut que...

Dean s'immobilise quand il sent les doigts de Sam se déplacer de son crâne jusqu'à son visage. Hésitants, ils se promènent sur la peau de son frère et en tracent les contours : l'arcade sourcilière, les paupières, l'arrête du nez... C'est une façon différente de toucher, et Dean sent sa poitrine gonfler, ses poumons remplis d'air complètement bloqués. Il frémit et s'oblige à demeurer immobile pendant que Sam le regarde avec ses doigts, et quand les deux pouces de son frères touchent ses lèvres, il expire en tremblant, entrouvre la bouche et les lèche avidement, incapable de s'en empêcher, ni même d'écouffer une plainte rauque pleine de désir.

-Comme ça, sur le dos, demande Sam qui sourit, et son pénis brûlant tressaille contre celui de Dean.

-Je t'aime, murmure Dean.

Il étire le bras pour pouvoir attraper le lubrifiant et en recouvrir deux de ses doigts. Sam continue d'explorer son corps, traçant la courbe de son cou et de ses épaules en gémissant, donnant de petits coups de hanche vers le haut, et chaque fois, Dean en sent son plaisir décupler. Quand Sam commence à jouer avec ses mamelons, il se redresse brusquement et ferme les yeux en essayant de calmer les battements précipités de son coeur.

-Dean?

-Sammy, arrête, sinon je vais...

Son frère a un rire de gorge et laisse ses mains reposer de chaque côté de sa tête en signe de reddition. Puis, il plie les genoux et écarte les jambes. «Prépare-moi.»

Dean obéit. Il prend le temps de travailler le muscle sensible de Sam, son rectum traversé de spasmes alors qu'il trouve sans peine la petite bosse à l'intérieur et la presse avec insistance, se perdant dans les gémissements de son frère, le plaisir de son frère, jusqu'à l'entendre supplier qu'il n'en peut plus_. S'il te plaît, Dean, pénètre-moi. Je veux te sentir à l'intérieur. Deaaan..._

Il balance l'oreiller un peu au hasard dans la direction de son aîné et soulève son bassin. Le liquide pré éjaculatoire qui s'échappe de son gland pourpre laisse une trace humide sur son abdomen dur, parfait, et Dean n'en peut plus. Il se lubrifie en tentant de ne pas trop s'exciter, presse un moment la base de son pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé un semblant de contrôle. Son autre main dévoile l'anus frémissant, luisant de lubrifiant de Sam.

-Maintenant, Dean, maintenant. Fort, vite, s'il te plaît.

Qui est-il pour refuser une invitation aussi pressante? D'un mouvement rapide sans être brusque, Dean s'enfonce jusqu'aux testicules dans son frère, gronde et grogne tandis que la chaleur et le muscle doux comme de la soie l'enveloppent et le serrent. Il demeure parfaitement immobile un instant, puis exécute quelques mouvements circulaires sans détourner les yeux du visage tordu de plaisir de Sam dont les paupières descendent sur ses yeux révulsés vers l'arrière, et pour un instant, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Dean pourrait croire que tout est normal, que son frère n'a pas besoin de le regarder, perdu dans ses sensations, et qu'ils sont tous les deux-

-Dean! Bouge! Ordonne Sam avec frustration.

Ses bras se tendent vers l'avant et fouillent l'espace devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'agrippent aux épaules de Dean et descendent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il serre sans retenue. Il glisse ses longues jambes autour de sa taille et rapproche son frère de lui, et le sexe qui le déchire s'enfonce encore plus profondément.

-Saaam, halète Dean, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Il se retire presque complètement et pousse à nouveau, vite et fort, comme Sam le demande, puis une autre fois, puis une autre. Il change légèrement d'angle et sait immédiatement qu'il accroche la prostate de Sam au passage à la façon dont son rectum se serre convulsivement autour de son sexe.

Le monde qui entoure Dean se fond dans un brouillard indisctinct. Il n'y a plus que Sam sous lui, l'odeur salée de la sueur et celle du savon, le bruit de leurs gémissements qui déchire le silence, le claquement peau contre peau, les grincements du sommier et Dean bouge, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, encouragé par Sam dont les ongles s'enfoncent dans les muscles de ses fesses –même la douleur semble exquise. Sans réfléchir, remarquant le changement dans la respiration de son frère, Dean prend son pénis dans sa main, la poigne ferme, le pouce dégagé pour mieux pouvoir caresser son gland à chaque fois qu'il remonte vers le haut. Lui-même sent son scrotum durcir contre lui. La chaleur se propage depuis son ventre jusqu'à ses cuises.

-Sam je vais...

-Vas-y, Dean. Je veux t'entendre. Dis-moi, gronde Sam, à bout de souffle.

-Sam, c'est bon, merde, Sam, je ne peux pas... peux plus.. Je le sens ça... Tellement serré autour de moi, Sam... Sam!

Au dernier moment, juste avant que son orgasme lui fasse perdre le contrôle de son corps dans une spasme de plaisir brut et sauvage, Dean presses ses lèvres violemment contre celle de son frère et gémis à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sa main s'est immobilisée sur son pénis et serre compulsivement, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il se cabre et se tend, frissonne, et il est brûlant, mais sa peau se hérisse de chair de poule. Et c'est exactement ce dont Sam a besoin, tandis que la semence tiède de Dean jaillit en lui; la sienne s'échappe en jets rapides et puissants, entre leurs estomacs. C'est à son tour de pousser un cri qui vibre jusque dans la gorge de son grand frère, son tour de se tendre, puis de laisser son orgasme dominer son corps comme une vague.

Ça donne l'impression de ne jamais finir. Dean s'est effondré sur Sam, à la recherche de son souffle, de ses repères. Il embrasse doucement sa poitrine : une série de baisers légers qui glissent sur la peau chaude et humide. Sam caresse ses cheveux d'une main, son dos de l'autre : ses doigts tracent doucement chaque vertèbre et font frissonner Dean.

-Tu sais qu'on va trouver une solution, murmure Dean. Tu le sais, hein, Sam?

-Mmm.

-Tout va bien se passer. On va pouvoir mettre cette connerie derrière nous, comme le reste.

-Dean...

Il n'aime pas l'absence de colère et la triste résignation qu'il entend dans la voix rauque de son frère.

-Je m'occupe de tout, Sammy, coupe-t-il, bloquant du même coup ses propres doutes.

**))))((((**

_20 septembre_

Par la fenêtre, Dean observe Sam assis dans une chaise de jardin rouillée, dans la cour arrière. Près de lui, Clover accroche des draps mouillés sur une vieille corde à linge qu'elle a déniché dans la serre. Le siège de Sumiko est posé de travers sur une table de fer forgé. La main de Sam est posée fermement sur le ventre du bébé qui dort dans sa grenouillère en molleton rouge pompier, un bonnet de laine enfoncé sur sa tête.

Quel étrange tableau, pense Dean en portant sa tasse de café tiède à sa bouche.

-...attends des nouvelles de ce professeur de Yale qui doit m'envoyer une copie de sa thèse... Dean?

-Toujours là, Bobby.

-Est-ce qu'il y a eu des changements?

Dean passe une main sur sa bouche avant de répondre.

-...Il est en pleine forme... Il mange un peu moins, peut-être, mais c'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas une raison, hein?

-Est-ce que tu lui as demandé pour les yeux de la créature?

-Oui. Il a dit qu'il y avait une lueur et que... qu'ils étaient comme des puits noirs.

-Des puits noirs?

-Mmm.

-J'y comprends rien.

-Pas vraiment ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, Bobby...

-...Écoute, Dean. On suppose que Jenny Greenteeth et une Rusalka sont semblables, hein?

-Le folklore est clair là-dessus, et Sam a compris la même chose.

-Mais si le folklore nous emmenait sur une fausse piste? Disons que cet esprit est à l'origine de la légende. Oublie les Rusalkas et les Bunyips. Concentrons-nous sur cette chose comme si elle était unique.

-Tu... tu penses?

-C'est le même principe que les légendes urbaines, Dean.

Dean a un rire sans joie.

-Bloody Mary.

-Qui?

-Bloody Mary. C'était… C'était un des premiers jobs qu'on a fait ensemble quand Sam a quitté Stanford. C'est lui qui a découvert que l'esprit du miroir était à l'origine de la légende... Merde. Ça paraît tellement loin tout ça...

Dean sent des larmes remplir ses yeux et grogne de frustration. Quel genre d'existence a-t-il mené pour avoir la nostalgie d'une chasse dont le monstre s'amusait à tuer les gens en les faisant saigner par les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils en crèvent?

Les choses étaient simples à ce moment-là, même s'il les trouvaient incroyablement compliquées et frustrantes à l'époque. Tout est une question de perspective, suppose-t-il.

Bobby parle à nouveau, lui dit qu'il existe une magnifique bibliothèque à Oxford qu'il devrait consulter.

-Je me mets là-dessus.

-Vous tenez le coup tous les deux? Demande Bobby, la voix beaucoup plus douce que ce à quoi Dean a été habitué.

-Mmm...

-Dean, si j'étais plus utile là-bas, je prendrais le premier avion.

-Non, Bobby. Ça va, on se débrouille. Tu es plus efficace là où tu es.

-Okay. Passe le bonjour à ton frère et pince la joue de la p'tite pour moi.

-Merci, Bobby. À bientôt.

-Bye, Dean.

Le bruit de la ligne qui coupe est aussi celui du reste du monde qui disparaît, songe Dean qui dépose son téléphone sur le comptoir, comme à regrets.

Dehors, le vent soulève les draps. Clover frotte ses mains ensemble et dit quelque chose à Sam qui hoche lentement la tête. Sumiko a les yeux ouverts. Dean se demande si Sam s'est aperçu qu'elle est réveillée.

**))))((((**

_25 septembre_

Sur la table sont étalées des factures et des papiers. Dean mâchonne un crayon, sourcils froncés, tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante au bas de son dos, résultat d'une longue journée penchée sur un stupide moteur anglais.

Un petit soupir lui parvient du moniteur pour bébés. Il s'immobilise et attend, mais rien d'autre ne vient. Il est vingt-deux heures. Sumiko vient juste de s'endormir.

Jetant un oeil à la vaisselle qui s'empile sur le comptoir, Dean grimace. Après... après les comptes.

Il reprend la facture d'électricité dans ses mains. Foutus euros. Il se demande s'il s'y habituera un jour.

Sam entre dans la cuisine, les mains devant lui, l'air concentré.

-Dix-onze-douze...

Il s'immobilise lorsque ses hanches cognent doucement contre la table.

-Douze pas depuis le couloir jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, dit-il en souriant dans le vide, même si son expression est visiblement destinée à Dean.

-Mmm mmm.

-Dean?

-Oui?

-J'aurais besoin d'une canne.

Dean soupire de frustration et pose la facture sur la table. Dehors, un hibou hulule. Sam tend l'oreille.

-Une canne d'aveugle, Sammy?

-Je ne sais pas, Dean, réplique son cadet sèchement. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Bobby a trouvé ce prof qui-

-Je sais, Dean. Je sais que vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez, mais en attendant... En attendant j'aimerais continuer à vivre si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

-Sam...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une canne, tu sais... C'est plus comme un bâton léger. C'est pour pouvoir sentir les obstacles et éviter des trucs comme ça, ajoute Sam plus doucement en désignant une grande éraflure sur sa joue droite.

La veille, en passant du salon à la cuisine, il a trébuché sur le sac à couches de Sue qui traînait par terre et est tombé. C'est la moulure de la porte du corridor qui lui a fait cette blessure. Un peu plus et c'était son oeil.

-Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver en ville, demain.

-Okay, merci. Je vais prendre ma douche.

-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Pas si chaque chose est à sa place.

-Chaque chose est à sa place.

Sam a imaginé un système avec Dean pour pouvoir avoir une certaine autonomie. Il y a toujours une serviette et un gant de toilette pliés à droite du comptoir de la vanité. Le revitalisant est sur la première tablette du haut, dans la douche. Le shampoing est sur celle du milieu, la barre de savon sur celle du bas. Le tapis n'est jamais déplacé et parfaitement étendu, sans le moindre pli.

Sam est en train d'étendre son système à toute la maison. Dean vit sous le stress constant d'avoir laissé traîner quelque chose, surtout depuis la veille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Il tatonne à nouveau jusqu'à ce que ses mains trouvent les épaules de Dean et les presse doucement.

-Les... les comptes, répond Dean d'une voix neutre.

Il sent son frère se tendre derrière lui.

-Dean... jusqu'à quel point est-ce qu'on est...

_-Sam? Hé, l'asperge, tu vas être en retard. Réveille-toi!_

_ Dean sourit malgré lui en entendant le grognement de son frère sous les couvertures. Il prend le coin des draps dans ses mains et tire sans ménagement, jusqu'à ce que Sam se retrouve exposé à l'air froid et humide de l'appartement, son corps mince secoué de frissons._

_-Dean!_

_-Sam. Je suis censé te conduire à l'école dans une demi-heure. _

_-...vais pas._

_-Quoi?_

_ L'adolescent se replie sur lui-même sans ouvrir les yeux._

_-...reste ici aujourd'hui._

_ Dean fronce les sourcils. Il a vu Sam brûlant de fièvre supplier qu'on le laisse aller en classe._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que, Dean. Fous-moi la paix. C'est pas comme si t'avais été un étudiant modèle,hein?_

_-C'est pas pareil, s'obstine Dean en s'asseyant près de Sam._

_ Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Sam repousse sa main en grognant à nouveau._

_-Hé, mais c'est pas ce truc aujourd'hui,,, Cette visite au musée dont tu parles depuis un mois? _

_ Sam soupire et se redresse. Dans son visage mince, ses yeux trop sérieux annoncent l'homme qu'il est en train de devenir._

_-Oui, Dean._

_-Alors arrête de traîner si tu veux arriver à temps._

_-Je ne peux pas y aller, marmonne Sam dont les joues rougissent légèrement._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce qu'il faut payer quinze dollars._

_ Dean observe son frère un instant, et c'est son tour de grogner de frustration. Leur père est parti chasser un esprit il y a presque une semaine et a appelé la veille pour dire qu'il serait encore absent quelques jours. L'argent qu'il a laissé suffira à peine à faire manger ses fils jusqu'à son retour. Ils viennent d'arriver en ville et Dean n'a pas encore trouvé de travail. Et cependant, son visage se durcit. Il donne une grande claque sur la cuisse de Sam qui sursaute._

_-Sammy, on en a déjà parlé. L'argent c'est mon problème, pas le tiens._

_-Mais Dean..._

_-On en a assez. Va prendre ta douche._

_ Sam l'observe, encore incertain._

_-T'es sûr?_

_-Sam. Douche. Maintenant._

_ Hésitant, l'adolescent se lève et marche en frissonnant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le trajet jusqu'à l'école est silencieux : Dean est sérieux, Sam est mal à l'aise. Quand l'aîné coupe le contact de l'Impala, près de la cour, il offre un sourire qu'il espère sincère à son cadet._

_-Bonne sortie. Tu en profites, Sam. Je suis sérieux._

_ Sam répond par un sourire timide._

_-Dean?_

_-Quoi, encore?_

_-Merci._

_ Sans s'attarder davantage, Sam attrape son sac et claque la portière. Dean attend de le voir entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment gris et triste avant de redémarrer._

_ Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'ils sont à court d'argent. Sam ne sait pas ce que Dean est parfois obligé de faire pour qu'ils aient de quoi manger trois repas par jour quand les expéditions de John s'éternisent. Et pourquoi le saurait-il? Dean peut parfaitement s'inquiéter pour deux. Leur père compte sur lui pour qu'il prenne soin de soin de son petit frère et il y consacre toute son énergie._

_ Ce jour-là, Dean défonce une voiture et vole un ordinateur portable qui paraît flambant neuf. À la boutique du prêteur sur gage, on lui en donne un montant substantiel, et si Dean ressent une pointe de culpabilité, elle disparaît aussitôt que Sam remonte dans l'Impala après sa journée au Musée des Sciences Naturelles._

_ Son frère a les yeux brillants et un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il raconte en détail tout ce qu'il a vu et appris. Sam est colérique et refermé sur lui-même depuis son quatorzième anniversaire. Le voir heureux est trop précieux pour que Dean laisse passer l'occasion._

-Dean, réponds-moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Sam, je m'occupe de tout, réplique Dean distraitement, une partie de lui toujours perdue des années en arrière.

Sam se raidit à nouveau. «Dean...»

-Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, Sammy.

**))))((((**

Les trois premiers soirs, Dean s'est contenté d'observer. Les moeurs sont différentes ici. Il observe, à l'affut, et apprend.

Le quatrième jour, il entre dans un pub de Freemont, une ville à quarante minutes de chez eux, et s'installe près du jeu de dards. Il laisse les hommes qui disputent la partie faire les blagues habituelles sur les américains en souriant tranquillement, son verre de Guiness à la main. Deux heures plus tard, il a gagné assez d'argent pour payer les factures, la gardienne, et faire l'épicerie.

Il suffit d'être prudent, se répète Dean dans un monologue intérieur constant. Il faut choisir des endroits assez loin de chez eux - pas question de faire de l'arnaque dans les pubs de Clifton ou de Nottingham – garder un profil bas et ne pas faire son numéro deux fois au même endroit; du moins, pas sans avoir laissé passer quelques semaines. Évidemment, pour y arriver, il doit fréquenter des lieux encore moins recommandables que les bars miteux des bords d'autoroute de l'Amérique, mais Dean est un chasseur. Un foutu chasseur qui a passé quarante ans en enfer.

Il a commencé à se remettre en forme plus sérieusement. Pas la peine de risquer une bagarre qui pourrait mal finir. Les courses occasionnelles se sont transformées en un parcours quotidien et régulier. Chaque jour commence avec une série de pompes et de redressement assis. Seigneur, il fait même attention à ce qu'il mange : beaucoup de protéines et de vitamines. Il ne se rappelle même pas de la dernière fois où il a pris un repas de _fast food_. Il doit mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Quand Dean Winchester a un objectif, qu'on essaie de l'en détourner.

Au fond, les choses sont simples. Arthur ne peut pas lui donner davantage d'heures et, même s'il en faisait le double, il ne gagnerait pas assez d'argent pour faire vivre sa famille décemment. Bien sûr, Dean aurait pu retrouver son job comme serveur au pub qui l'avait engagé et travailler autant d'heures qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais il ne peut pas laisser Sam et Sumi seuls cinq nuits par semaines. Il ne le veut pas, même si Clover accepterait probablement. Il voit la compassion constante dans les yeux de la jeune fille, voit son hésitation à accepter l'argent que Dean lui donne, et il est partagé entre l'exaspération et la tendresse toute paternelle qu'il ressent envers Clover, si désireuse de les aider : après tout, lui Sam et Sumiko forment une famille particulière –des étrangers qui possèdent un berceau gravé d'étranges symboles, des livres aussi anciens que mystérieux, qui sortent peu et qui ont des habitudes parfois difficiles à comprendre. Pourtant, leur gardienne ne questionne rien, se contente d'être là lorsqu'on a besoin d'elle et de se faire la plus discrète possible.

Mais ça ne change rien. Dean ne peut pas laisser Clover élever leur fille et s'occuper de Sam parce qu'il doit travailler une soixantaine d'heures par semaine pour éviter qu'ils se retrouvent à la rue. Les cartes, le billard et les dards, les arnaques ancrées profondément en lui apprises en regardant son père sont à la limite de la légalité, mais à part se faire donner une raclée par des perdants frustrés, il ne peut pas lui arriver grand chose. Il n'a besoin de le faire que deux soirs par semaine, en plus des quinze heures qu'il fait à l'atelier de mécanique, pour arriver à subvenir à leurs besoins et être suffisamment présent à la maison.

Et Sam n'a définitivement pas besoin de le savoir. Parfois, il lui semble qu'il est trop facile de mentir. Passez une vie élevé dans le mensonge, que les raisons en soient honorables ou non, et observez le résultat.

Son frère a suffisamment de problèmes sans porter le poids de leurs ennuis financiers, sans avoir à se demander si Dean tombera finalemement sur le mauvais gars à arnaquer au poker. Sam semble avoir accepté sans trop poser de questions l'histoire de Dean sur le bar huppé au centre-ville de Nothingham, un endroit où les américains se réunissent pour boire un verre et où la paye est plus que substantielle, de même que les pourboires. Le bar existe. Dean aime couvrir ses arrières.

Quand il ne travaille pas, quand il ne s'occupe pas de la maison, de Sam ou de Sumiko, Dean fait des recherches. Après toutes ces années à laisser Sam se taper l'essentiel de ce travail préparatoire à la chasse, Dean avait presque oublié qu'il pouvait être efficace lui aussi, même si cet aspect de leur ancienne vie ne le passionnera jamais. Plus surprenant est le désintérêt que son frère semble ressentir face à la résolution de son problème. Il écoute attentivement Dean quand il découvre quelque chose qui semble prometteur, ou lorsqu'il lui fait le compte-rendu de ses conversations avec Bobby, pose les bonnes questions aux bons moments, mais son expression demeure lointaine, sa voix étonamment calme, dépourvue de passion ou de colère.

L'acceptation. Sam passe beaucoup plus de temps à s'adapter à sa condition qu'à tenter d'y remédier. Et Dean se demande laquelle de leurs attitudes est la plus saine.

_10 octobre_

C'est la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Jenny Greenteeth que Dean laisse Sam seul avec leur fille. Il doit seulement aller faire quelques courses au centre-ville. Évidemment, en achevant de tout installer à portée de main de son frère et en faisant une répétition générale avec lui, il a pris plus de temps que ce qu'il lui faudra pour aller en ville, mais peu importe. Sam veut, a besoin d'indépendance. Et il a aussi besoin de savoir que Dean lui fait confiance.

Dans la chambre, Sam est assis sur le lit. Sumiko fait sa sieste d'avant-midi dans son berceau (à huit pas) et toutes les choses sont installées en ordre sur la commode transformée en table à langer.

Dean se penche sur sa fille et l'observe sans la toucher, de peur de la réveiller. Elle a beaucoup changé au cours des deux dernières semaines : ses joues se sont arrondies, ses cheveux se sont allongés et ses yeux ont pali légèrement. Elle ne ressemble décidemment plus à un nourisson, ce qui est loin d'être surprenant puisqu'elle a eu trois mois.

Trois mois. Dean se fige. Soudainement envahi par une vague d'angoisse glaciale, il réalise que ces mois sont partis et ne reviendront plus, se demande s'il s'est bien occupé de sa fille, s'il en a profité suffisamment, s'il est un bon père. Entre le déménagement et «l'accident» de Sam, ils ont eu si peu de temps pour vivre, tout simplement.

Sa fille sourit quand elle les voit, agite ses jambes d'enthousiasme dans son berceau quand Dean la prend le matin, après des nuits de plus en plus longues. Elle a des yeux curieux et un visage sur lequel on peut lire une série d'expressions étonnantes.

Sam tenait un livre pour bébés de façon minutieuse. Dean n'a pas pensé à le continuer_._ Il aurait dû y penser. Pour se rappeler. Pour que Sumiko sache toutes ces choses que Dean n'a jamais sû sur sa propre enfance.

-Dean?

Sam retire de son oreille l'écouteur relié à son lecteur mp3. Il n'écoute pas de la musique, mais un livre audio : le bouquin classique d'un philosophe français. Sam passe beaucoup de temps branché sur son petit monde de bruits, de sons et de voix, et parfois, Dean se sent mis à l'écart, que ce soit conscient de la part de son frère ou non.

-Non ça va. J'y vais, maintenant.

Sam tend la joue et Dean l'embrasse rapidement.

Il est de retour à la maison une heure plus tard, frissonnant dans l'humidité froide d'octobre dans cette partie de l'Angleterre, le visage protégé par une écharpe en laine.

Celle que Sam portait lorsqu'il allait enseigner à l'université de Portland. Dean peut toujours sentir l'odeur de sa mousse à raser. Seigneur, il lui semble qu'il est constamment au bord de l'effondrement émotionnel ces temps-ci, comme si les hormones de la grossesse avaient décidé de s'installer pour rester. Indéfiniment.

Sam ne rase plus sa barbe, d'ailleurs. Dean s'en occupait scrupuleusement, mais son frère a déclaré que c'était une perte de temps pour tous les deux. Dean mentirait s'il nierait apprécier les poils roux et piquants qui ornent maintenant les joues de son frère. Cependant, quand ce dernier s'est plaint de la difficulté d'entretenir ses cheveux et de l'envie qu'il avait de les faire couper, Dean a refusé tout net. Il ne peut même pas expliquer la violence de sa réaction, mais il a senti qu'il aurait ainsi perdu une partie de Sam –une partie précieuse. Et il soupçonne Sam d'avoir accepté de renoncer à ce projet parce qu'il a eu peur de cette même réaction.

Dean entend du bruit dans la chambre –un murmur continu. La voix de Sam. Celle qu'il utilise maintenant, comme si le fait d'être aveugle l'avait soudainement rendu timide et réservé.

Tout semble sous contrôle. Il prend donc le temps de ranger les provisions dans la cuisine et d'inspecter ce qu'il vient d'acheter. C'est Sam qui s'occupe normalement de leurs gadgets électroniques, mais Dean est loin d'être un idiot en la matière.

Son achat en main, il monte dans la chambre. Sumiko est installée sur leur lit, éveillée et souriante, ses jambes s'agitant avec fougue. Elle est fraîchement changée, mais Sam ne lui a pas remis sa barboteuse. Leur fille aime ne porter qu'une camisole, comme si elle sentait qu'elle avait plus de liberté de mouvements.

Sam est étendu sur le côté près d'elle et promène ses doigts sur son corps, trace la ligne d'un pied, puis d'une jambe, chatouille doucement le ventre de Sumi qui réagit immédiatement en bougeant ses bras de cette manière désordonnée particulière aux jeunes bébés.

Dean s'approche, appuie sur le viseur de l'appareil photo numérique et laisse la vision s'ajuster avant de peser sur le bouton d'enclanchement.

Sumiko se fige un instant et agrandit les yeux, cherchant visiblement d'où vient l'éclair de lumière soudain qui l'a interrompu dans ses exercices post-sieste.

Sam relève la tête et fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas vu le flash. Évidemment.

-Est-ce que c'est un appareil photo?

-Peut-être, répond Dean.

-Tu as acheté un appareil photo?

-Oui, Sam. Ça te pose un problème? Le dernier qu'on a eu, c'était ce vieux polaroïd que papa utilisait pour les chasses, avant que tu partes pour Stanford.

-Et c'est quoi le problème avec nos cellulaires?

-Ils font des photos passables et...

Dean soupire de frustration et s'asseoit près de Sumi. Quand sa fille l'aperçoit, elle a un nouveau spasme de joie et produit quelques bulles de salive pour faire bonne mesure.

-Hé, beauté...

-On peut se permettre l'achat d'un appareil photo?

-J'en ai pris un bon marché. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu serais contre?

Sam hausse les épaules.

-Koko a eu trois mois et ni toi ni moi n'y avons pensé, murmure Dean en lissant la couverture près de lui.

-Okay...

-Je ne veux pas... je veux qu'elle ait des souvenirs, plus tard. C'est toi l'obsessif-compulsif qui écrivait dans son livre à chaque fois qu'elle avalait de travers. Tu peux comprendre.

-Je comprends, proteste Sam. Je faisais juste...

-Et puis quand on aura réglé le problème de tes yeux, tu pourras voir ce que tu as manqué, dit Dean rapidement, annonçant ainsi la véritable motivation derrière son achat.

Il grimace lorsqu'il voit le visage de Sam se fermer. Ses yeux se baissent et fixent un point indéterminé entre les jambes maintenant immobiles de Sumiko et les cuisses de Dean.

-Okay ça suffit, lance ce dernier en frottant vigoureusement son visage. Dis-le.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel et demeure silencieux.

-Et arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais un enfant de cinq ans, ajoute Dean, de plus en plus frustré.

Sue ne bouge plus et observe Dean avec cette expression trop sérieuse qu'il n'est pas certain d'apprécier, comme si sa fille pouvait comprendre ce qui se passe entre eux. Tout ce qui se passe entre eux.

-Je ne-

-Dis-le, Sam.

-Bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, répond Sam. Je ne pense pas que nous allons trouver une solution, Dean. Bobby n'a rien trouvé. Toi non plus. Ça fait un mois. Plus vite tu accepteras que-

-C'est des conneries! Crie Dean, et la moue que fait sa fille est plus douloureuse pour lui que les mots de Sam. Depuis quand est-ce que tu acceptes ce qui t'arrive sans rien faire?

-Tu penses que c'est facile pour moi? Tu penses que j'aime passer ma vie dans le noir, que je ne brûle pas d'envie de pouvoir voir Sue, rien qu'une fois? Réplique froidement Sam.

-Je n'ai pas dis que c'était facile. Tu as traversé l'enfer et tu en es revenu, Sammy, et maintenant... maintenant tu es là à me sourire sans me voir et à compter tes pas et à promener ta foutue canne d'aveugle partout où tu vas et... Tu ne t'intéresses même pas aux recherches que je fais. Tu...

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, dit Sam en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Peut-être que je suis fatigué de mener des batailles impossibles à gagner. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné de bon dans ma vie? La mort et le sang partout autour et l'apocalypse, Dean!

-C'est derrière nous, ça. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu-

-Essaie de comprendre. Je ne veux plus dépenser d'énergie pour ça. Je... j'ai gâché une partie de ma vie à essayer de changer des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être changées et je... j'ai juste envie de vivre, Dean, envie d'être avec toi et Sue et tant pis si-

-Si tu es aveugle? Tant pis? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

-Ce qui m'est arrive est de ma faute, uniquement la mienne. Je dois...

-Porter ta foutue croix, hein? Murmure Dean en se levant, les yeux fixés sur Sumiko qui commence à geindre.

-Ce n'est pas-

-Oh oui. C'est exactement ça. Tu te punis pour ce que tu as fait. Tu penses que tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. Je pensais que j'étais le martyr de la famille, Sam.

Son frère regarde dans sa direction et se mord les lèvres. Dean n'en peut plus. Trop de nuits blanches et de bars miteux, et la tension entre eux qui obscurcit les yeux de Sue comme une tempête qui se prépare.

Il marche vers Sam, l'empoigne par le col de son t-shirt et l'oblige à se lever. Surpris, son frère attrape ses mains et essaie de se dégager. Qu'est-ce que Dean donnerait pour que Sam le regarde, le regarde vraiment, que ce soit avec haine ou avec amour... Il prendrait tout.

-Écoutes-moi bien, Sam Winchester. Je ne l'accepterai pas. Je vais chercher la solution jusqu'à ce que je la trouve. Et merde pour ce que tu penses. Complais-toi dans ton malheur et ta rédemption si tu es stupide à ce point et-

Le coup de poing de Sam est direct et fort. Il touche Dean sous la mâchoire. En sentant ses jambes céder sous lui, puis ses fesses rencontrer durement le plancher, Dean pense que pour un aveugle, son frère est d'une habileté redoutable.

À SUIVRE...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à celles qui lisent mes fics,

Je dois me mettre en hiatus pour une période de deux semaines : je fais cinquante heures par semaine au travail, je suis une maman et, comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon ordinateur est récemment décédé. Ce que je faisais, pour maintenir le rythme, consistait en l'écriture du chapitre à la main : j'allais ensuite le copier chez ma copine sur son portable pour pouvoir le poster. Je n'arrive pas à maintenir la cadence.

Donc, dans deux semaines : fin des vacances de certains collègues au travail, donc plus de temps, et un nouvel ordinateur pour moi (Yeah!) Si vous êtes toujours intéressées à connaitre la suite de l'histoire, je serai fidèle au poste de mon côté.

À bientôt!

DB


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notes**: Je suis de retour et j'ai accès à un ordinateur à temps partiel, en plus d'avoir vu mes heures diminuer –un peu- au travail. Donc, cette histoire est terminée, écrite à la main, et il ne me reste plus qu'à poster les chapitres lorsqu'ils sont transcrits. Merci à celles qui ont eu la patience de m'attendre. En passant : j'ai quelque chose comme quarante courriels dans ma boîte et je ne peux pas répondre personnellement à chacun d'eux, donc, merci pour les mots d'encouragement, ça me touche vraiment. À partir de ce soir, je recommencerai à répondre aux messages, c'est promis. Et maintenant, pour l'histoire…_

Chapitre 9: Fracture

_Nottingham, le 14 octobre_

Dean tient les pantalons minuscules entre ses mains: ils sont bleus, en coton léger, décoré de poches tissées de petites fleurs roses. Il teste l'élastique de la taille, regarde entre les jambes pour s'assurer qu'il y a bien des boutons pressions. Taille : 6-9 mois.

-Est-ce qu'il faut toujours prendre une taille plus grande? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers Sam.

-D'habitude, oui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. C'est un mystère.

Sam a les mains fermement agrippées aux poignées de la poussette de Sumiko qui somnole, paisible, malgré le bruit et les mouvements tout autour d'elle. Dean soupire et s'approche, étend le pantalon sur elle en essayant d'évaluer la façon dont il lui irait.

C'est Sam qui s'occupait d'acheter les vêtements, la plupart du temps.

-Prenons-les, je viendrai les échanger s'ils ne lui vont pas.

-Je peux voir? Demande Sam en tendant la main.

Une autre nouvelle manie de son frère : demander à voir et supposer que Dean devine immédiatement qu'il parler de toucher. _On continue de se complaire dans sa cécité?_ Pense ce dernier avec irritation. Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'a pas l'énergie nécessaire pour une autre dispute, surtout pas dans un grand magasin avec tous ces regards fixés sur lui, son frère aveugle et leur bébé.

Il s'approche et donne le vêtement à Sam qui le tâte avec application.

-Quelle couleur?

-Bleu... Bleu pâle, t'inquiète pas. Et il y a même des fleurs. Est-ce que toutes les petites filles sont censées aimer les fleurs?

Sam hausse les épaules. «Il faut aussi des chaussettes, et quelques camisoles...»

-Et des couches et du lait et...

Dean regarde sa liste : écrite par lui, dictée par Sam.

-Tu es sûr, pour les céréales?

-Elle boit huit onces cinq fois par jour. C'est un peu tôt, mais j'ai lu que-

-Okay, okay. Je la trouve juste... petite pour commencer à manger.

-Dean. Ce sont quelques flocons dilués dans du lait maternisé, pas un steak.

_J'aurais aimé que tu voies_, songe Dean. J'aurais _aimé qu'on partage ce moment ensemble_. Encore une fois, il ravale les mots qui veulent tant s'échapper de sa gorge et prend la place de Sam derrière la poussette. Sagement, son frère lui tient le bras et le suit. Ils poursuivent leur chemin laborieux, Dean décrivant à Sam ce qu'il voit, lui évitant les obstacles et les gens qui marchent autour d'eux d'un pas pressé. Les lumières blanches du magasin projettent des ombres blafardes sur les visages. Dehors, le vent souffle fort et arrache aux arbres les premières feuilles mortes.

Dean se sent vieux et gris comme l'Angleterre.

Au comptoir caisse, il y a une file interminable avant eux. Sue grimace et se met à pleurer doucement après quelques minutes. Ni la suce, ni le mouvement de la poussette ne semblent la calmer. Dean sent la sueur perler à son front. Sam se tient près de lui, immobile, la tête penchée sur le côté. Le magasin entier semble les regarder.

-Dean? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Tu veux que je la prenne?

C'est leur tour de payer. Dean a son portefeuille dans une main, ses achats dans l'autre, et il sent les yeux perçants des gens anonymes fixés sur lui. Il fait un sourire d'excuse à la caissière et détache Sue pour la mettre dans les bras de Sam, ce qui lui vaut de nouveaux yeux désapprobateurs.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, tous. Dean continue de sourie et paie. Sue pleure à gorge déployée quand il reçoit la monnaie. Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression de fuir le magasin comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose?

Le mouvement de la voiture n'endort pas Sumiko. Sam s'est installé sur la banquette arrière avec elle pour essayer de la calmer, sans résultats. Les mains serrées sur le volant de la Golf, Dean conduit plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Chaque sanglot de sa fille le fait grimacer.

-Dean? Je la trouve chaude... Plus chaude que d'habitude, dit Sam d'une voix forte pour pouvoir se faire entendre.

-Quoi? Elle est malade, tu penses?

-Je suis presque certain qu'elle fait de la fièvre.

Et merde. Depuis sa naissance, Sumiko n'a pas été malade une seule fois. Les premières coliques les ont fait paniquer, mais ils ont rapidement su comment les gérer. Dean s'aperçoit qu'il a recommencé à suer.

Il appuie sur l'accélérateur.

))))((((

Étendue sur leur lit en camisole, Sue halète et soupire. De grosses larmes mouillent ses joues cramoisies. Dean relève le thermomètre pour en faire la lecture : 39, 4. Il regarde sa fille, passe une main apaisante sur son ventre. Sam, debout derrière lui, est comme une ombre pesante.

-Et?

-39, 4. En celcius, évidemment.

-Elle a... elle a l'air d'avoir mal à quelque part?

-Je ne sais pas, Sam.

-Son nez coule?

Dean prend Sue dans ses bras, la tient tout contre lui et l'observe attentivement.

-Un peu. C'est... c'est transparent.

-On a de l'acétaminophène dans l'armoire de la salle de bain.

-Je sais, Sam.

-Tu veux que je la tienne pendant que...

-Non. Ça va. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas faire du café, tiens?

Dean est irrité et inquiet. Il a envie d'air, d'un peu d'espace personnel, de pouvoir se consacrer à Sumiko sans avoir à se soucier de Sam. Son frère saisit immédiatement le message et se raidit, lèvres pincées, sourcils froncés. Dean le laisse quitter la chambre sans rien dire et enveloppe sa fille dans une couverture avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il entend Sam se déplacer dans la cuisine.

Sam, fier de l'indépendance qu'il est en train d'acquérir. La veille, il a parlé à Dean de cette institution pour personnes non-voyantes à Londres.

Londres. Sam voulait aller passer deux semaines à Londres dans une clinique pour apprendre à vivre en tant qu'aveugle. Comme si l'argent tombait du ciel. Comme si Dean n'en avait pas assez sur les bras. La colère qu'il ressent envers Sam et sa superbe attitude résiliente semble sans limite. Lors de sa dernière partie de billard, il est passé à deux doigts de se bagarrer avec le gars qu'il arnaquait. Il a dû se concentrer fort sur sa famille qui l'attendait à la maison pour pouvoir se retenir.

Les recherches ne donnent rien. Bobby appelle moins souvent pour le tenir au courant. Sam s'en fout. La petite est malade.

L'acétaminophène liquide de couleur rouge vif coule le long de la bouche de Sumiko. Dean l'oblige doucement à refermer les lèvres et à avaler. Il espère que la goutte qui tache son menton ne fera pas trop de différence sur la dose. Ensuite, il prend une serviette tiède et la passe doucement sur le visage toujours grimaçant du bébé. Elle pousse un nouveau sanglot déchirant, son menton tremble, et elle regarde Dean comme s'il était personnellement responsable de son état misérable. Il est à deux doigts de pleurer aussi.

Il s'installe dans la chaise berçante du salon et berce sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, épuisée. Son corps est chaud, trop chaud. La chaleur irradie de la couverture et est comme une brûlure sur la peau de Dean. Il continue à chanter à voix basse, ignore la présence aveugle de Sam appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle va? Dean?

-Elle dort, murmure Dean d'une voix impatiente. Elle ne frissonne pas. Est-ce que je devrais la découvrir un peu?

Sam prend cet air songeur qu'il a chaque fois qu'il recherche une information dans son esprit.

-Elle a sa camisole et une couverture?

-Ouais.

-Non, ça va comme ça... Tu devrais aller la coucher.

-Je préfère-

-Dean. Je sais. Mais tu vas faire monter sa fièvre si tu la gardes trop près de toi.

L'acétaminophène fait dormir Sue pendant près de trois heures. Quand elle s'éveille en pleurant, alors que Sam et Dean terminent de prendre un dîner rapide dans un silence inconfortable, elle refuse sa bouteille.

-Tu devrais reprendre sa-

-Sam! C'est ce que je fais, je ne suis pas stupide!

Dean ne s'excuse pas. Il attend la nouvelle lecture du thermomètre en murmurant des mots apaisants à sa fille. Dieu que ça fait mal de voir ceux qu'on aime souffrir. On ne s'y habitue jamais.

-Merde! Trente-neuf, huit, annonce-t-il.

Il met une nouvelle couche à Sumiko, rattache sa camisole et lui enfile un pyjama. Sam s'assoit sur le lit, près d'eux, et se penche sur leur fille.

-Surveille-la un peu. Je vais préparer quelques trucs et l'amener à l'hôpital, ordonne Dean sans attendre de réponse.

Sam aide comme il peut en enfilant la grenouillère de molleton au bébé peu coopératif. Puis, Dean le voit se diriger lentement vers le hall d'entrée et commencer à enfiler ses chaussures.

-Non, dit-il en attachant sa fille dans son siège. Sam... je... tu devrais rester ici.

-Quoi?

-Je... j'en ai plein les bras avec la p'tite. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi en plus, explique Dean plus doucement.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi, coupe Sam sèchement.

Dean sent à nouveau sa colère menacer d'éclater.

-Oui, il faut que je m'occupe de toi. Parce que tu es aveugle, Sam!

-C'est ma fille au-

-Je sais! Et c'était ta décision d'aller chasser ce monstre tout seul. Tu veux te blâmer? Bien, super. Mais arrête de faire comme si tout était normal, comme si ne plus rien voir était juste un petit désagrément.

Dean enfile sa veste et prend le siège dans ses mains. Sam est immobile, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte. Il a cet air orageux qui indique qu'il contient sa colère, difficilement.

-Appelle-moi pour me donner des nouvelles, dit-il très calmement.

-Ouais... okay.

En passant près de lui, Dean effleure son coude. Sam tressaille comme si on l'avait brûlé et ferme les yeux.

Pas le temps maintenant, merde, pense Dean en regardant le visage rouge de Sue. Tout de même, la culpabilité le ronge pendant qu'il installe sa fille dans la voiture.

))))((((

Il est penché avec anxiété par-dessus l'épaule du médecin qui examine son bébé, l'air minuscule dans sa camisole rose sur le papier froissé de la table d'examen. Sue se tortille et hurle, le visage parsemé de plaques rouges à force d'avoir pleurer.

Dean serre les dents, résiste à l'envie de prendre sa fille et de la tenir contre lui.

Il ne peut réprimer un soupir de soulagement lorsque le Dr Bauer (ou Bowie? Ou Webber?...) lui sourit et lui dit qu'il peut rhabiller Sue.

La femme est grande et sèche, ses cheveux blancs tombent sur ses épaules en mèches emmêlées et son visage, tout en pointes et en angles, est d'une laideur fascinante. Mais elle a des yeux doux, des yeux qui savent. Dean sent instinctivement qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Il est arrivé aux urgences de l'hôpital St-Pete de Nottingham une heure auparavant, exigeant qu'on examine sa fille, le plus rapidement possible. Peut-être était-il légèrement anxieux. Maintenant, alors qu'il passe le pyjama de Sue en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, il réalise que le personnel a été tout à fait exceptionnel. Les nouveaux parents au bord de la crise de nerf doivent faire partie de leur lot quotidien.

Il prend sa fille dans ses bras et caresse doucement sa tête en la berçant. Ses cheveux blonds se dressent droit sur son crâne. Ils ne demeurent jamais longtemps plats après le bain. Elle est belle, et tellement petite, et dépendante de lui. Elle l'observe en laissant ses sanglots mourir dans sa gorge, avec quelque chose de suppliant dans son regard. _Empêche-moi d'avoir mal. Occupe-toi de moi. Je t'aime._

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demande-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave. C'est un bébé. Les bébés font de la fièvre et attrapent des rhumes et des infections, et toutes ces maladies particulières à l'enfance.

(Sam, à trois ans, les amygdales tellement enflées dans sa gorge qu'il ne pouvait plus avaler sa salive.

Sam, à six ans, le corps couverts de boutons, pleurant dans les bras de Dean qu'il le laisse se gratter. _S'il te plaît, Dean, juste une fois, ça pique_.

Sam... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de penser à Sam maintenant.)

-Elle a une otite dans son oreille droite, déclare Le Dr Bauer-Bowie-Webber en inscrivant quelque chose sur une feuille de prescription.

-Elle... une otite?

(Sam, un an, un an et demi, deux ans, deux ans et demi, deux ans et trois quart, Sam les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, frottant ses oreilles avec ses mains encore potelées.)

-Oui. Il y a pas mal de liquide d'accumulé. C'est très douloureux chez les jeunes enfants.

-Alors euh... des antibiotiques?

-Cette bonne vieille pénicilline. Il faut lui donner la dose complète même si elle semble aller mieux. Et bien suivre les conseils du pharmacien. Je vous ai inscrit à l'arrière de la prescription un horaire pour lui donner de l'acétaminophène et de l'ibuprofène en alternance pour mieux contrôler la douleur et la fièvre les deux premiers jours.

-Et elle va aller mieux?

La femme lui fait un sourire rassurant.

-Les otites sont fréquentes chez les enfants, monsieur Campbell. Je voudrais la revoir à mon bureau dans une semaine pour un contrôle. À moins qu'elle ait déjà un pédiatre attitré?

-Non. On vient... on vient juste d'arriver en Angleterre. Peut-être que vous...

-Je la suivrai avec plaisir.

-Merci.

Dean saisit la carte d'affaire tendue. Le rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine y a été inscrit. Docteur Jenna McNeil.

McNeil, Bauer, Bowie, Webber, c'est du pareil au même, suppose Dean, quand on a un bébé malade entre les bras, qu'on est persuadé, sans vouloir le formuler, que la chance des Winchester s'est transmise à la prochaine génération.

Une otite. Douloureux, mais commun. Dean se surprend à sourire comme un idiot. Il faut qu'il appelle Sam, réalise-t-il, et son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres.

Il fait l'appel pendant qu'il attend la prescription à la pharmacie du sous-sol de l'hôpital. Sumiko somnole dans son siège : avant qu'il ne quitte l'urgence, une infirmière lui a donné un médicament pour la fièvre et sa première dose d'antibiotiques.

Sam répond avant la fin de la première sonnerie, la voix rauque et tendue.

-Hey Sammy.

-Dean. Comment elle va?

-C'est une otite.

Il entend un soupire tremblant à l'autre bout du fil et la culpabilité qui sommeille au creux de son ventre s'étire et se déploie.

-Je suis à la pharmacie. Je devrais être à la maison dans une demi-heure. Sam? Je-

-Je vous attends, répond son frère qui raccroche aussitôt.

))))((((

La maison est sombre, mais Sam a pensé à laisser la lumière du porche ouverte. Dean s'attend à ce que son frère fasse le pied de grue dans l'entrée, mais il n'y est pas. Mettant ses inquiétudes de côté, il s'occupe d'aller coucher Sue. Elle s'est endormie profondément avant même que la Volks ne quitte le stationnement de l'hôpital et grogne à peine pendant que Dean la déshabille et l'installe dans son berceau. Il touche à son front, soulagé d'y trouver la peau tiède, et recouvre le corps de l'enfant d'une simple couverture de coton.

Il sort de la chambre, fermant très lentement la porte derrière lui pour l'empêcher de grincer. Sam est debout près de l'escalier. Dean cherche l'interrupteur de la lumière du couloir et l'allume, projetant un éclairage jaunâtre sur le visage couvert de sueur de Sam. Ses mains refermées sur un pan de sa chemise en froissent le tissu compulsivement, ses cheveux humides tombent en mèches terne devant ses yeux désespérément vides. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement. Il semble sur le point de s'effondrer.

-Sam qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose pendant que-

Sam a un sourire horrible et laisse son corps glisser lentement contre le mur. Il presse ses mains contre ses yeux et éclate de rire. Dean le rejoint en une enjambée et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Tes yeux te font mal? Sammy?

-Non, mes foutus yeux ne me font pas mal, dit Sam en les pressant plus fort.

-Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé.

-Rien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que...

Sam rit à nouveau, et les éclats deviennent sanglots dans sa gorge. Il tend les mains en avant et attrape les épaules de Dean. Son corps entier est secoué de frissons.

-J'étais tout seul ici et j'attendais et je pensais à Sumi, tu vois, et...

-Et?

-Je... Dean, je ne me rappelle plus de son visage. J'étais là à me demander si elle avait quelque chose de grave et je n'arrivais plus à voir les traits de son visage, dans ma tête, et plus j'essayais plus tout se brouillais. Et je me disais que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je... je n'aurais même pas ce souvenir auquel m'accrocher.

-Hé, Sammy... Elle va bien. C'est seulement une otite.

Dean touche la joue de son frère qui étouffe une nouvelle plainte et se laisse aller à la caresse.

-Toi... tes traits à toi, ils sont encore là, murmure Sam en pointant sa tête avec son index, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps et j'ai déjà perdu le visage de Sue et-

Sam cogne sa tête contre le mur et agrippe le visage de Dean à deux mains, tâte et promène des doigts glissants de sueur jusqu'à ce que son aîné immobilise doucement ses poignets.

-Ça va aller, Sam.

-Non.

-Oui.

Dean embrasse le front de Sam et le serre contre lui. S'excuse, l'embrasse encore, s'excuse à nouveau, lèche les larmes qui coulent des yeux de son frère et frotte son dos doucement jusqu'à ce que Sam cesse de trembler, que sa respiration ralentisse et que Dean lui-même soit assez calme pour parler à nouveau.

-Tu te rappelles de moi, dit-il tout bas. Tu sais qu'elle me ressemble.

Sam hoche la tête. Les genoux de Dean se rappellent douloureusement à son souvenir et il se laisse glisser contre le mur près de son jeune frère, gardant un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

Les mots n'ont jamais été le point fort de Dean. Il a un langage coloré, tirant sur le grossier, il en est conscient, mais s'exprimer, pour lui, a toujours été inextricablement mêlé aux sentiments qu'il tente si fort de contrôler depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son vocabulaire est une pléiade d'émotions. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivera jamais tout à fait à surmonter cette barrière. Depuis qu'il est avec Sam, cependant, il travaille constamment sur lui. Et il a fait des progrès, selon son propre aveu.

Et cependant, alors que son frère a tant besoin de mots, tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est : «Je trouve... je trouve qu'elle ressemble à un lutin.»

-Quoi? Demande Sam en reniflant dans le creux de son épaule.

-Sue elle... Elle a ce petit menton tout pointu et son nez est retroussé et minuscule et ses oreilles sont... ses oreilles sont un peu décollées de son crâne et elles sont toutes rondes au bout, comme des... des demi-cœurs et ses cheveux ne sont jamais plats. Ils sont dressés sur sa tête et-

La poitrine de Sam a de petits tressautements. Dean regrette immédiatement d'avoir parlé, s'il n'a réussi qu'à exacerber le chagrin de son frère. Puis, il lève lentement la tête vers lui, et son aîné constate qu'il ne pleure pas. Il rit, montrant ces fossettes qu'on ne voit plus jamais, et ses yeux regardent Dean presque comme s'il le voyait.

-Sam?

-Dis-moi sur quel lutin exactement est-ce que tu te bases pour lui comparer notre fille?

Dean rougit, puis a un demi-sourire.

-La ferme.

-_Elle ressemble à un lutin_. J'ai toujours dit que tu étais un poète, Dean.

Sam sourit toujours. Il tâtonne et caresse légèrement la bouche de Dean.

-Tu souris, déclare-t-il tranquillement.

-Ouais, ben ça ne m'empêchera pas de te botter le cul.

-C'est ça, murmure Sam qui frotte son visage contre le t-shirt de Dean.

La tension entre eux s'est presque complètement dissipée. Ils demeurent ainsi silencieux pendant presque une minute, puis Sam regarde dans la direction de son frère et soupire.

-Je ne... je ne l'accepte pas, tu sais, dit-il tout bas.

-Mmm?

-Mes yeux. Je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour toi si je donnais l'impression de ne pas trop en souffrir. Je ne croyais pas empirer les choses.

Dean se contente de serrer Sam plus fort contre lui.

-Cette clinique à Londres, je pensais que ça te ferait du bien. De ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes pendant deux semaines, tu comprends? Et je me sens un tel fardeau que... Je sais que tu es fatigué, Dean, et ça me tue de l'entendre dans ta voix à chaque fois que tu parles.

-Tu ne seras jamais un fardeau, Sam. Jamais.

-Quoi? Parce que c'est ton job de t'occuper de moi? Se moque Sam tristement.

-Non. Parce que je t'aime, c'est tout. Laisse... Il faut que tu nous laisses encore un peu de temps, à Bobby et à moi. On ne peut pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Dean déglutit bruyamment. Les mots qui suivent lui font mal.

-Encore deux semaines, okay? Et si... s'il n'y a pas de solution, on va s'adapter, je te jure. On va faire ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois bien.

))))((((

_Forêt de Sherwood, le 20 octobre _

La main de Sam tient la sienne, et Dean sourit en contemplant les mitaines grises en laine tricotées à la main –un cadeau de Clover- qui exacerbent la grosseur déjà impressionnante des pattes d'ours de son frère. Le froid rougit les joues de Sam et le vent agite ses cheveux qui tombent dans son visage en mèches emmêlées. Il tient sa tête sur le côté, son menton et sa bouche dissimulés dans son écharpe, mais Dean peut deviner qu'il sourit aussi. Il y a une douceur dans le vide de ses yeux, qui fait presque mal.

-Attention, il y a une espèce de racine à trois pas devant, dit-il en ralentissant un peu.

La canne blanche de Sam tâtonne devant lui, balayant les feuilles mortes qui recouvrent déjà le sentier. Il passe l'obstacle sans difficulté. La tension qui raidit habituellement son corps depuis qu'il a perdu la vue est presque complètement absente aujourd'hui. La veille, quand Dean a suggéré cette sortie pour qu'ils puissent passer un peu de temps ensemble, le visage de Sam s'est éclairé comme celui d'un enfant à Noël.

-Tu n'es pas fatigué? Demande son frère après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable.

-Non. Pourquoi?

-Tu es rentré tard hier.

-Le bar était bondé.

_Le gars que je battais au billard n'arrêtait pas de faire monter les enjeux. Il avait attiré l'attention de pas mal de monde et je ne pouvais pas me défiler : trop d'argent à perdre. _

-Mmm.

-Toi, tu veux qu'on s'arrête?

-Non, répond Sam en secouant vivement la tête. Je suis… bien.

-Okay.

À l'atelier de mécanique, Arthur Murphy est le seul à être au courant de la situation de Dean. Les autres savent qu'il vit avec un homme et qu'ils ont un bébé (et Dean doit avouer qu'ils ont tous particulièrement bien réagi, considérant l'atmosphère macho qui règne à son travail) mais sans plus. Arthur, cependant, semble avoir pris le jeune homme sous son aile d'une façon toute paternelle, malgré que leur différence d'âge ne dépasse pas quinze ans, et Dean a appris à laisser tomber certaines barrières lorsqu'il discute avec son patron. Il n'ira pas jusqu'à s'avouer qu'il a parfois des conversations très intimes, des conversations où il _parle de ses sentiments_ avec quelqu'un, mais le fait demeure. Murphy sait que Sam est en convalescence à la maison depuis son accident de voiture. Il sait que Dean doit travailler doublement pour faire vivre sa famille. Il sait qu'il est fatigué, que les derniers jours ont été particulièrement difficiles, avec l'otite de Sue. Dieu seul sait comment Dean s'est retrouvé à lui confier tout ça.

Deux jours auparavant, alors qu'il prenait une pause en avalant un sandwich en vitesse, Dean a vu Murphy s'approcher avec un livre à la main.

-Hé Dean.

-Hé.

-C'est une idée de Maureen, a dit Murphy mystérieusement en évitant son regard.

-Quoi?

-Je discutais avec elle de votre situation, à Sam et toi et… C'est ma femme, tu sais que je lui dis tout… et elle a sorti ce livre qu'elle avait acheté après la naissance de Leanne. Elle a dit qu'elle était sûre que tu le trouverais utile.

Là-dessus, Murphy a fourré ledit livre dans les mains tachées d'huile de Dean et s'est défilé presque honteusement. Curieux, Dean a regardé le titre et a failli s'étouffer avec une bouchée de croûte particulièrement tenace. _Toi plus moi égale trois : Comment raviver la flamme du couple après l'arrivée de bébé. _

Tout rougissant, Dean s'est caché dans la Golf pour terminer son repas et feuilleter le livre, jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui comme s'il regardait un magazine porno hardcore.

Des conneries, s'est-il dit peu après, mais un petit paragraphe lui est restée en tête. _Beaucoup de parents ont tendance à négliger leur couple après la naissance d'un enfant. Il est vrai que le temps disponible pour se retrouver seuls est lourdement entamé par les soins presque constants que nécessite un nouveau-né, surtout au cours des premières semaines. Et cependant, on aurait tort de ne pas ménager quelques heures précieuses avec sa tendre-moitié _(Dean a pouffé de rire comme un adolescent en comparant mentalement Sam à sa tendre-moitié) _dans la semaine. Que ce soit pour un dîner en ville, une escapade amoureuse d'une nuit ou une simple promenade, on en sort gagnant à tous les coups._

À la fin de sa pause, Dean est allé trouver Arthur et lui a refilé le livre en douce. Le tout avait des allures d'échange de dope. «Hem… tu diras merci à Maureen.»

-Ouais, c'est ça. Au moins, elle va me ficher la paix.

Sur le chemin du retour cet après-midi-là, Dean s'est demandé s'il négligeait son couple depuis la naissance de Sumiko. Est-ce que la flamme…?

Et merde. Maureen et ses foutus livres de croissance personnelle. Ce n'était pas comme si Sam et lui étaient un couple, après tout. Ils…

Ils _sont_ un couple. Que Dean considère leur relation comme échappant à toute description ne change rien, au fond. Ils sont un couple. Et la vie de couple la plus normale qu'ils aient connue remonte à plusieurs mois, alors que Dean –dans toute sa masculinité- était enceinte.

D'où la promenade suggérée. Dean est fatigué, c'est vrai, mais il se mentirait s'il ne s'avouait pas se sentir détendu pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Après six jours d'antibiotiques (l'Affreux Sirop aux Bananes de Toutes les Damnations, comme l'a surnommé Dean, qui grimace autant que sa fille lorsqu'il la force à avaler le liquide épais) Sumiko semble en parfaite santé. Ne reste que ce léger problème de la cécité de Sam. Mais il ne veut pas penser à ça maintenant. À moins que…

-Hé Sam?

-Quoi?

-Avoue-le.

Sam fronce les sourcils.

-Que j'avoue quoi?

-Tu as laissé cette salope de Jenny Greenteeth te rendre aveugle juste pour pouvoir me tenir la main tout le temps.

Son frère lui donne un coup d'épaule affectueux et a un rire tranquille. Dean s'arrête et regarde autour de lui.

-On est juste à côté de la clairière où on est venus avec Sumi. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ici?

-Okay.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont étendus tous les deux sur la vieille couverture, couchés sur le dos, côte à côte. Dean, les mains derrière la tête, regarde vers le haut. Comme si Sam pouvait deviner, il lui demande doucement : «De quel couleur est le ciel?»

-Bleu. Bleu froid, tu sais, comme les ciels d'automne quand il fait soleil. Il y a quelques nuages. Blancs.

-Est-ce qu'on fête Halloween en Angleterre?

Dean ricane.

-Probablement. Pourquoi?

-On pourrait habiller Sue avec un de ces costumes en molleton pour les bébés et se promener de maisons en maisons. Ça nous donnerait l'occasion de rencontrer nos voisins.

-Sam. Elle a trois mois.

-Je… tu te rappelles de la photo?

Dean ouvre la bouche et la referme. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelle : la dernière photo de famille prise avant la mort de leur mère, le soir de l'Halloween, donnée à John par la voisine juste avant qu'il ne quitte Lawrence avec les enfants. Mary, coiffée d'une couronne en toc, tient Dean dans ses bras, l'air incroyablement excité, des traces de chocolat autour de la bouche, tout fier dans son costume de cow-boy. John sourit de toutes ses dents, qu'il a en plastique avec les crocs proéminents d'un vampire, et exhibe Sam boudiné dans un costume de mouton, ses grands yeux liquides brillant de larmes, son nez décoré de maquillage noir.

-C'est un bon souvenir, ajoute Sam en soupirant.

-Tu avais six mois.

-Je sais. Je ne me souviens pas, évidemment, mais la photo m'a toujours fascinée. Je… je me disais que la vie d'une famille normale devait ressembler à ça : tous déguisés à faire la cueillette des bonbons pour Halloween. Tous les jours.

Dean étouffe un rire et se redresse sur un coude.

-Je vais t'embrasser, espèce de fillette géante, avertit-il avant de se pencher et de presser ses lèvres sur celles de Sam, tièdes malgré la température.

Son téléphone sonne à ce moment précis. Dean soupire et regarde le numéro affiché : le cellulaire de Bobby. Il n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis cinq jours. Il répond immédiatement sans pouvoir réprimer l'accélération des battements de son cœur.

-Hé Bobby.

-Dean?

-Ouais. Est-ce que tu as tr-

-Je suis chez toi.

Dean cligne des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu es retardé ou quoi? Je suis dans la rue devant ta maison, et je me les gèle parce votre chien de garde avec des broches refuse de me laisser entrer.

Dean, toujours saisi par la surprise, répond d'une voix distraite : «Elle suit les consignes, c'est tout. Clover est une bonne gardienne.»

-Alors, c'est quoi le plan? Je vous attends ici?

-Désolé, Bobby. Tant qu'on ne peut pas vérifier que tu es bien toi… Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous en Angleterre?

-Du tourisme. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais ici, Dean?

Le jeune chasseur se redresse vivement sur son séant en ignorant le regard interrogateur de Sam. Sa voix tremble un peu lorsqu'il demande : «Tu as trouvé quelque chose?»

-Ramenez-vous. On va discuter, réplique Bobby.

-Okay.

Dean raccroche et prend la main de Sam dans la sienne.

À SUIVRE…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : Rituel

«...Encore une fois, désolée Monsieur Campbell» s'excuse Clover sur le perron de la porte.»

Dean répète qu'elle a bien fait, que ni lui ni Sam n'attendaient cette visite de leur ami et qu'elle n'a fait que suivre les directives et qu'ils n'en attendaient pas moins d'elle.

Il réussit finalement à refermer la porte et se presse de retourner dans la cuisine rejoindre Bobby et Sam. Leur vieil ami a un air mystérieux qui rend Dean fébrile et nerveux. Sam l'est aussi : il peut le voir à la façon dont il prépare le café, ses gestes moins assurés que d'habitude, tandis que Bobby tient Sue dans ses bras, assis bien droit à la table, sa casquette enfoncée sur ses yeux. Il sourit dans sa barbe au bébé qui paraît le trouver franchement sympathique. Elle agite ses pieds et alterne frénétiquement entre des gargouillis humides et de grands sourires édentés.

-C'es toi qui l'a habillé ou quoi? Demande Bobby en tournant la tête vers Sam.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?

-J'suis pas une référence en matière de mode mais je suis quasiment certain qu'un pantalon à rayures jaunes et bleues, ça jure un peu avec une camisole rose.

-Dean! S'exclame Sam en de déposant brusquement la cafetière. Je t'ai dit cent fois que tu ne peux pas mélanger les-

-On se calme, il n'y avait plus rien de propre, coupe Dean sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire en songeant aux trois chasseurs machos et accomplis qu'ils sont, en train de discuter de la façon d'habiller un bébé.

Il demeure appuyé contre le mur et soupire.

-Comment est-ce que tu trouves l'Angleterre, Bobby?

-Pour ce que j'en ai vu? Leurs voitures sont horribles, leur façon de conduire désastreuse, mais leur bière est bonne, marmonne Bobby et appuyant Sumiko contre son ventre.

-Tu es ici depuis combien de temps?

-Quatre jours.

-Et il a fallu que tu attendes d'être arrivé ici avant de nous avertir?

Sam a mis le café en marche et tâtonne précautionneusement autour de lui pour se tirer une chaise à la table. Dean surprend Bobby à le suivre des yeux, et la tristesse alourdit les traits de leur ami.

-Alors? Demande Sam en penchant la tête vers lui, sans tenter de regarder au bon endroit.

Sam ne regarde plus. Il tend l'oreille.

-Quoi?

-Tu es venu en vacances ou tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-J'ai…

Bobby se racle la gorge.

-J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

Dean sent son cœur gonfler et se débattre dans sa poitrine. Il est saisi par un vertige soudain et réalise à ce moment à quel point la lourdeur des dernières semaines pèse sur lui. Pour un peu, il en pleurerait.

-Quelque chose pour aider Sammy? Demande-t-il d'une voix moins assurée que ce qu'il voudrait.

-Ouais.

Sam joint les mains ensemble, comme s'il s'installait confortablement pour mieux entendre la conversation, mais Dean sait que c'est pour les empêcher de trembler.

Le changement soudain d'atmosphère dans la cuisine semble encore une fois déteindre sur Sue qui commence à se tordre dans les bras de Bobby en poussant de petits grognements indignés.

Dean va chercher sa balançoire dans le salon et installe délicatement sa fille, prête à s'endormir, dans le siège rembourré, la couvre d'une couverture et lui glisse une suce dans la bouche. Le mouvement régulier de l'appareil l'apaise presque immédiatement. Elle regarde son père fixement, ses yeux comme deux immenses billes bleues, puis ses paupières s'alourdissent en rythme avec le va-et-vient du balancier.

Sam sert le café. Cette fois, la surprise et l'admiration ont remplacé la tristesse dans le visage de Bobby. _Oui_, pense Dean_, tu as raison, Sam fait un aveugle vraiment exceptionnel_. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrent alors qu'il rejoint les deux hommes à la table. Il se sent froid à l'intérieur, serre sa tasse entre ses mains dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer.

-J'ai voulu me renseigner moi-même sur la créature que tu as tué avant de vous parler du rituel, déclare Bobby très sérieusement. Je voulais être sûr que c'était bien un démon des eaux, et non pas la Jenny Greenteeth originale, comme je l'avais suggéré à Dean.

-Je te l'ai dit, pourtant, coupe Dean sans pouvoir dissimuler l'agacement de sa voix. J'ai fait des recherches et je n'ai rien trouvé sur les origines de cette créature dans le comté de ….

-Oh excuse-moi d'avoir douté, Dean, répond Bobby qui ne semble pas désolé du tout.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je déteste la recherche que je suis incapable de faire mon job.

-Dean, dit Sam en tendant la main vers lui. S'il-te-plaît, laisse Bobby parler.

Dean sent la peur émaner de son frère comme une aura. Il aimerait serrer sa main dans la sienne, mais il n'ose pas, pas devant Bobby.

-Bon. Je disais donc que j'ai voulu me renseigner par moi-même pour être certain de l'identité de votre monstre. C'est une Rusalka, un démon des eaux commun. Son apparence peut changer légèrement selon les régions du monde où on le retrouve, mais la légende demeure sensiblement la même et la façon de le détruire également. Les démons des eaux n'empoisonnent pas leurs victimes. Je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet, et j'ai creusé, les gars, vous pouvez me croire.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait? Demande Sam, sourcils froncés.

-C'est le nœud du problème, hein? Répond Bobby. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver là-bas pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état? Si la Rusalka avait voulu te faire du mal, il aurait fallu qu'elle t'entraîne dans l'eau. C'est de cette façon qu'elle opère : l'eau lui donne de la force.

-C'est super, tout ça, dit Dean en déposant sa tasse avec force sur la table. Alors Sam est devenu aveugle parce qu'un démon mourant ne l'a pas empoisonné? C'est ça?

-Dean, arrête, tu n'aides pas, dit Sam en tournant la tête vers lui, les lèvres serrées et le visage sévère.

Dans sa balançoire, Sue ouvre les yeux et laisse échapper un sanglot, lâchant sa suce du même coup. Dean se lève et lui redonne sa tétine, caressant doucement sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il finalement en se tournant vers Sam et Bobby. Je… je suis un peu…

-Ça va, Dean, répond son ami en haussant les épaules. Écoute juste ce que j'ai à dire.

-Okay.

-Si j'ai bien compris ce qui s'est passé, la créature est morte sur toi, Sam, c'est bien ça?

-Mmm.

Sam frissonne malgré lui, et Dean pense : tant pis, si Bobby ne peut pas le supporter, c'est son problème. Il se rassoit et pose sa main sur celle de son frère, presse ses doigts entre les siens.

-Je me suis rappelé avoir déjà entendu ou lu quelque chose à ce sujet. Pas sur les Rusalkas mais sur le phénomène de transfert d'ectoplasme.

-Les esprits puissants sécrètent de l'ectoplasme, pas les démons, coupe Sam, sourcils froncés.

-Le mot démon est large, Sam, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les démons des eaux, comme les succubes et les incubes, n'appartiennent pas à l'univers judéo-chrétien. Ce ne sont pas des âmes damnées qui ont été transformées en enfer.

La première fois que tu as pris mon rasoir dans tes mains, Dean…

La nausée est soudaine et presque incontrôlable. Dean serre la mâchoire et tente de se concentrer sur la conversation. Il sent les doigts de Sam presser les siens. Son frère n'a pas besoin de voir pour deviner ce qu'il ressent.

-Je comprends, dit-il en reculant ses cheveux de devant son visage. C'est la même chose pour les Devas dans l'Hindouisme. Ce sont des esprits maléfiques surnaturels, pas des démons traditionnels chrétiens.

-Ils peuvent sécréter de l'ectoplasme, murmure Dean d'une voix mal assurée, le visage grimaçant d'Alastair toujours présent dans son esprit.

-Pas tous, coupe Bobby. Ce sont comme les esprits qu'on combat habituellement. Il faut qu'ils soient puissants pour y arriver. Cette Jenny Greenteeth est très ancienne. Elle fait des ravages dans la région depuis des centaines d'années.

-Jamais entendu parler de transfert d'ectoplasme, rétorque Dean, se tournant vers la balançoire pour vérifier que Sue dort bien.

-Moi j'ai lu des trucs à ce sujet, dit Sam, songeur. Je pense que l'ectoplasme peut rendre la possession possible… Une certaine forme de possession.

-Ouais, exactement. Si on absorbe l'ectoplasme d'un esprit ou d'une créature, elle peut avoir une certaine influence sur nous, nous pousser à poser des gestes contre nature, pervertir l'esprit. Un peu comme ces récits d'esprits frappeurs qui hantent les maisons. On pense –des chasseurs pensent, du moins, que la modification de comportement chez certaines personnes serait dû à un empoisonnement par ectoplasme. Chez toi, Sam, ça s'.est manifesté par la cécité. Il n'y a pas de règles.

-Putain de merde, jure Dean, soudainement las et fatigué.

-Théoriquement, la façon de libérer quelqu'un de l'influence d'un esprit par transfert d'ectoplasme est de mettre cet esprit au repos.

-Super. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec une Rusalka, alors? Ça n'a jamais été humain. On n'a rien à saler et à brûler, Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur ajuste sa casquette et prend le temps de finir son café avant de répondre.

-Ce que Sam a subi est loin d'être un simple transfert d'ectoplasme. La créature est morte sur lui : la matière que sa puissance générait s'est déversée sur Sam. Il a absorbé tout son ectoplasme, et comme tu dis, Dean, les théories sur les esprits traditionnels ne s'appliquent pas ici.

-Mais tu as trouvé autre chose, dit Dean, férocement déterminé. Tu as trouvé quelque chose sinon tu ne serais pas ici.

-Mmm…

Bobby hésite, s'agite sur sa chaise. Un regard impatient de l'aîné des Winchester l'oblige à continuer.

-C'est un rituel africain.

-Africain? Bobby, la magie africaine traditionnelle est très ancienne et mal documentée. Je suppose qu'on ne parle pas de vaudou ici, dit Sam, l'air toujours pensif.

-Non, mais le professeur avec qui j'ai discuté a fait des recherches approfondies sur le sujet et a passé plusieurs années dans des régions reculées de l'Afrique pour rassembler le plus de documentation possible. Il est fait mention à plusieurs reprises d'un rituel spécifique dont se servaient les sorciers africains dans les temps anciens. Apparemment, la tradition voulait que les sorciers s'occupent des créatures surnaturelles qui menaçaient les tribus –des chasseurs d'une autre époque, si vous voulez. Ils maîtrisaient une technique magique complexe grâce à laquelle ils pouvaient terrasser n'importe quel monstre en absorbant son énergie, le tuant du même coup. On suppose que cette énergie devait être de l'ecto, dans certains cas du moins. Ensuite, le sorcier devait se libérer de cette énergie en pratiquant le rituel en question, le Mwambe Mambawa….

-Tu peux répéter? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Dean en réprimant un sourire.

Il a droit à un regard meurtrier de la part de Bobby et à l'abandon de sa main par celle de Sam qui pousse un soupire exaspéré.

-Okay, désolé. Donc, tu penses que ce rituel, le Mwamba machin, ça pourrait marcher avec Sam?

-Je le pense, dit Bobby très lentement.

-Et vu que tu n'es pas en train de sauter d'enthousiasme, je suppose que c'est loin d'être simple.

Et Bobby, au lieu de répondre, se tourne vers Sumiko qui dort paisiblement. Dean s'immobilise, sa tasse à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche.

Un ange passe.

-Bobby? Demande Dean, avec comme un avertissement dans la voix.

-Écoutez les gars, pour quelqu'un qui s'y connaît un tant soit peu en matière de surnaturel, le rituel de Mwambe Mambawa est réalisable sans trop de peine, si on remplit certaines conditions, mais il y a un élément essentiel à sa réussite qui ne va pas vous plaire.

-Quoi? Demande Sam en serrant les poings sur la table.

-On a besoin d'une proie.

-Une…?

-Disons… disons que c'est l'ectoplasme d'une succube que tu as absorbé, il nous faudrait un jeune homme, vierge de préférence, pour servir d'appât, parce que ce sont les victimes de prédilection des succubes.

-Bobby, coupe doucement Dean.

-Non.

Sam secoue vigoureusement la tête.

-Attend, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il va-

-On parle de Sumiko, hein? On a besoin de… d'un bébé comme proie…

Sam, agité, se lève trop vite et renverse sa chaise derrière lui.

-En fait, n'importe quel bébé ferait l'affaire… Elle ne courrait aucun danger, assure Bobby. C'est seulement pour-

-Non. C'est hors de question, répète Sam et lissant compulsivement ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Trouvez autre chose, ou laissez-moi aveugle je m'en fous. On ne mêle pas ma fille à tout ça.

Sam sort de la cuisine sans hésiter sur sa direction. Dean et Bobby sursautent en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je croyais, murmure Bobby en soupirant.

-Tu trouves?

Dean lève un sourcil sarcastique.

-Toi, tu ne m'as pas crié dessus, indique son ami en le pointant du doigt.

-Et merde, Bobby…

Pour la première fois depuis sa grossesse, Dean a envie de quelque chose de plus fort qu'une bière. Il va chercher deux verres et la bouteille de Jack Daniels intact placée sous l'évier.

-Aucun risque, tu dis?

-Je n'ai pas de certitudes, Dean. C'est un rituel magique, pas une promenade dans le parc.

Dean tente de respirer profondément, mais l'angoisse compresse ses poumons. Il verse l'alcool en regardant Sumiko que la colère de Sam n'a pas réveillé. Ses petits poings potelés sont serrés sous son menton, comme lorsqu'elle dort profondément.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait faire? Demande-t-il en tendant un verre à Bobby.

**))))((((**

Dans la clarté tremblotante de la lune masquée par la danse des branches du chêne au dehors, Dean promène ses mains calleuses sur le dos de Sam, attentif au moindre gémissement étouffé, au moindre soupir. Lorsqu'il arrive au creux des reins, il soulève doucement les hanches de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que Dean attend de lui et relève les genoux. Aussi délicatement, il presse doucement sur les fesses de Sam pour dévoiler son muscle rose et serré qui a un léger frémissement au contact de l'air. Dean sent sa bouche s'emplir de salive et se penche pour y déposer un baiser. Le goût de Sam gorge son pénis de sang, et les tremblements de son frère font jaillir une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire de son gland brûlant. Il ouvre la bouche et lèche l'anus un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre suffisamment pour pouvoir y enfouir sa langue. Sam courbe brusquement le dos et étouffe une longue plainte dans l'oreiller.

Il y a quelque chose de dangereusement excitant de savoir que Bobby dort sur le sofa en bas, que Sue fait la même chose dans la chambre d'amis. Dean presse sa langue contre le renflement spongieux de la prostate de Sam et appuie ses lèvres plus fort pour pouvoir sucer vigoureusement l'ouverture tendre du muscle de son frère, anticipant avec excitation la réaction qu'il va provoquer.

Sam se tend et presse ses fesses contre le visage de Dean qui gémit profondément dans sa gorge. Puis, soudainement, son frère se redresse et le renverse sur le dos, la respiration haletante, les cheveux devant les yeux : il tâte sans ménagement pour se positionner à cheval sur Dean, ses cheveux humides de sueur dégoutant jusque sur la poitrine de son frère qui serre la mâchoire pour ne pas crier.

Sam a les lèvres serrées et les pupilles dilatées; tous les muscles de son corps paraissent tendus. Il agrippe le pénis de Dean et se redresse pour pouvoir s'y empaler, repousse brusquement les mains de son frère quand il essaie de l'aider.

En une seconde, Dean est enfoncé dans l'anus brûlant et serré de Sam qui fait une pression presque insupportable sur son sexe. La tête renversée vers l'arrière dans un cri muet, son sexe dressé et humide tressaillant presque continuellement, Sam adopte un rythme rapide et brutal. Ses mains ont trouvé les mamelons de Dean qu'il manipule et pince sans ménagement. Dean n'a aucun contrôle, si ce n'est de pouvoir donner des coups de hanche en rythme avec le mouvement de va-et-vient de Sam, s'agripper aux draps et mordre ses lèvres pendant qu'un orgasme intense naît rapidement dans son bas-ventre.

-Sa-am, murmure-t-il à bout de souffle. Je vais… Sam je vais…

Sam se penche brusquement vers lui et presse sa bouche contre la sienne en grognant alors que Dean sent le sperme chaud de son frère barbouiller son ventre. Il serre les draps plus fort, mord la lèvre inférieure de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le goût de son sang sur sa langue et soudainement, son orgasme éclate hors de lui, secoue son corps violemment, intense et brûlant, et Dean recherche son souffle, assailli par le plaisir presque insupportable qui court dans ses veines, de grandes fleurs noires déployées devant ses yeux, les battements de son cœur semblant vouloir faire éclater ses tympans.

Peut-être perd-t-il contacte avec la réalité quelques instants, parce que lorsqu'il est à nouveau capable d'avoir une pensée lucide, Sam est à demi effondré sur lui et il sent des larmes tiédir sur ses joues.

-Tu vas finir par me tuer, murmure-t-il paresseusement.

-Peut-être que tu le mérites, rétorque Sam en se redressant, libérant Dean du même coup.

Il se laisse tomber près de lui. Son visage rouge est fermé, hostile.

-Sam…

-Quoi? Tu pensais qu'en me baisant tu allais réussir à me faire changer d'idée?

-Arrête de dire des conneries.

-Juste pour que tout soit clair : non, je n'ai pas changé d'idée.

Dean réprime un soupir de frustration. Il a froid. Le sperme de Sam sèche sur son ventre, devient désagréablement collant. «Il ne lui arrivera rien.»

-Mon cul oui. Et sur quoi est-ce que vous vous basez exactement, Bobby et toi, pour en être aussi sûrs? Il n'a jamais pratiqué le rituel. Il se base sur de foutus théories et sur les travaux d'un anthropologiste qui n'a jamais cru au surnaturel.

-Elle sera protégée. Je ferai tout pour-

Sam se redresse brusquement sur ses coudes. La colère se lit parfaitement dans ses yeux aveugles.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, Dean. Après tout ce que p'pa nous a fait subir, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es prêt à suivre ses traces et à risquer la vie de notre fille pour-

-La ferme, Sam.

C'est au tour de Dean de se redresser. Il frissonne dans l'humidité froide de la chambre, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et doit prendre une grande inspiration pour empêcher son estomac de se soulever.

-Quoi? Ça te choque? Regarde les choses en face, Dean : tu veux mêler notre petite fille à un obscur rituel africain. Notre fille de trois mois. Même papa n'a jamais-

Sans même s'apercevoir de ce qu'il fait, Dean se retourne et pousse Sam contre le matelas sans ménagement. Il l'immobilise en pressant fort sur ses épaules. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce dernier ne tente même pas de se débattre. Il regarde Dean et, l'espace d'un moment, on pourrait croire qu'il le voit réellement.

-Ne met jamais en doute mon amour pour Sumiko, gronde Dean, la voix tremblante de colère. Jamais.

-Dean…

-La ferme. S'il-te-plaît, la ferme, Sam. C'est ce que tu penses? Que je serais prêt à sacrifier notre petite fille sans la moindre arrière-pensée?

-Je n'ai pas-

-Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot, rétorque Dean qui se sent soudainement au bord des larmes. Je t'aime et je l'aime et j'essaie de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux. Pour vous deux.

Avant d'éclater en sanglots comme une adolescente émotive, Dean se lève sans jeter un regard à Sam. Il a besoin d'une douche. Il a besoin d'être seul, pour réfléchir.

**))))((((**

_Clifton, le 21 octobre_

La brume est si dense qu'elle chatouille la peau : des centaines de petits points d'humidité dont la froideur semble vous pénétrer jusqu'aux os. Dans le jardin, Dean berce Sumiko dans la vieille balançoire grinçante. Sa fille ne dort pas, mais elle est étrangement calme. Elle garde son regard plongé dans celui de son père, et un instant, Dean a l'impression qu'elle comprend parfaitement ce qui se passe, qu'elle lui donne son absolution, d'une certaine façon. Son cœur se serre de culpabilité.

Bobby vient le rejoindre en boutonnant sa vieille veste à carreaux. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et observe Dean un moment, en silence.

-Sam dit que le café est prêt.

-Bien, rétorque Dean sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

-Je suppose que votre discussion d'hier soir n'a rien donné.

-Foutu tête de mule, marmonne Dean.

-C'est un Winchester.

-Ah. Ah.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Dean?

C'est le moment. Sans oser regarder Bobby dans les yeux, Dean se racle la gorge.

-Combien de temps il te faudrait pour réunir tout ce qu'il faut?

Bobby fronce les sourcils mais se contente de répondre : «Deux jours, pas plus. J'ai emmené certains trucs avec moi,»

-Et euh… Tu crois que c'est sans risque? Pour elle.

-Je le crois. L'appât sert principalement à attirer l'ectoplasme hors du corps du sorcier –de Sam, dans ce cas. La créature est morte. Ses restes physiques n'ont pas son pouvoir, ni sa puissance.

Dean sert Sumiko contre lui. Elle fronce les sourcils, mais demeure calme.

-Si… si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, Bobby, je veux que tu prennes la petite et que tu la mettes en sécurité.

-Dean…

- Promets-le-moi, coupe le jeune chasseur.

Bobby lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. «Tu veux qu'on le fasse, même si Sam n'est pas d'accord.»

-Promets, Bobby.

-Je te le promets, finit par grommeler Bobby.

-Bien. Alors on le fait.

-Dans le dos de Sam.

-Sam n'est pas rationnel en ce moment.

-Vous allez finir par avoir ma peau, les gars, grogne Bobby en se tournant vers la maison.

-Hé…. Bobby?

-Quoi?

-Tu penses que je suis un mauvais père?

Dean fouille désespérément le visage de son ami à la recherche de ce qu'il pense, réellement, mais les yeux de Bobby sont doux et honnête lorsqu'il répond : «Non, Dean. Je ne penserai jamais ça.»

**))))((((**

Cette nuit-là, Dean rêve de sa mère.

Personne ne le sait, sauf John, mais pendant les deux années qui ont suivi l'incendie, Dean a rêvé de Marie à presque toutes les nuits. Parfois, les songes étaient agréables : des lambeaux de souvenirs; maman lui nettoyant les cheveux dans le bain en chantonnant; maman qui cuisinait et lui permettait de s'asseoir sur le comptoir, près d'elle; la sensation agréable des lèvres de sa mère sur son front, sa joue, ses sourires pleins d'amour, ses yeux brillants de fierté quand Dean réussissait à terminer un casse-tête ou recevait un vaccin sans verser une larme.

Ces rêves, le petit garçon qu'était Dean en avait besoin comme de l'oxygène.

Et il y avait les cauchemars. Ces nuits-là, Dean se retrouvait dans la chambre de Sammy. L'air était épais, puait le souffre et la fumée. Maman était au plafond, toujours au plafond. Le sang coulait de son ventre et tombait en grosse gouttes chaudes sur la tête de Dean qui hurlait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et Sammy braillait hystériquement dans son berceau, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se réveiller, qu'il passerait l'éternité à regarder sa mère mourir.

Il avait une attaque de panique à chaque fois qu'il revenait à lui. John le prenait dans ses bras et lui frottait le dos avec ses grosses mains calleuses jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Dean n'a jamais su ce qu'il a réellement vu cette nuit-là. Les rares fois où son père a accepté d'en parler avec lui, il a répété la même chose. Dean n'a pas vu Mary au plafond. Il est demeuré dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que John lui mette Sammy dans les bras.

Pourtant, dans son esprit, éveillé ou endormi, Dean a toujours eu la vision très claire de Marie prisonnière du démon au-dessus du lit de Sam. Peut-être a-t-il fabriqué ce souvenir, allez savoir. Il avait quatre ans.

Les rêves, comme les cauchemars, ont disparu graduellement. Dean a appris très jeune à élever des murs dans sa tête : avec le temps, ils sont devenus de plus en plus solides.

Il y a des années que Marie ne lui est pas apparue en rêve. Il sait qu'il est endormi. Il est assis sur une balançoire dans ce parc à Lawrence, où ses parents avaient l'habitude de l'emmener. L'endroit est désert. Puis, il tourne la tête et soudainement sa mère est là, se balançant près de lui, pieds nus, vêtue de sa robe de nuit blanche immaculée.

-M'man, murmure Dean.

-Hé, bébé.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Il faut que tu arrêtes, mon chéri.

-… Arrêter quoi?

-Si tu crois que ce que tu fais est bien, arrête de douter. Tu n'es pas en faute. Te déprécier ne donne rien.

Dean veut parler, mais un sanglot gonfle dans sa gorge. Et merde –c'est un rêve. Il peut bien pleurer s'il le veut.

-Tu n'es pas un mauvais père, ni un mauvais frère, ni une mauvaise personne, poursuit Marie en l'observant avec tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra pour que tu réussisses à t'en convaincre?

-M'man… gémit Dean, et il tend les bras pour que Marie puisse le serrer contre lui. Allez tant pis. Il en a besoin. Son subconscient lui fournit ce dont il a besoin.

Il pleure dans les bras de Marie comme lorsqu'il était un petit garçon et qu'une écorchure sur son genou était le plus sérieux de ses problèmes.

Ce qu'il y a avec les rêves, c'est qu'ils transpirent parfois dans la réalité. Quand Dean ouvre les yeux, sa respiration est haletante, son nez coule et ses joues sont mouillées de larmes.

Sam ne s'est pas réveillé. Dean se tourne et le prend par la taille. Il ne ferme plus l'œil de la nuit.

**))))((((**

_Clifton, le 23 octobre_

Pendant le repas du soir. L'atmosphère, autour de la table, est loin d'être détendu. Sam mange en silence, la tête baissée sur son assiette. Sumiko gémit et boit mal son lait, se tortille dans les bras de Dean qui considère son assiette de ragoût intacte sans appétit.

-Tu veux que je la prenne pour que tu puisses manger? Demande Sam froidement.

-Non.

Mange, continue, pense Dean avec anxiété. À chaque bouchée avalée, il se sent plus fébrile. Évidemment, ça explique la nervosité de la petite.

-Bobby aurait pu au moins dire au revoir, marmonne Sam au bout d'un moment.

-Il devait partir tôt ce matin s'il voulait attraper son vol. Et je te signale que tu n'as pas été particulièrement accueillant avec lui.

Sam dépose sa fourchette brusquement. _ Merde_.

-Dean, est-ce qu'il faut qu'on ait encore une fois cette conversation?

-Non, Sammy. Ça va. Tu as été très clair.

Dean prend soin d'ajouter un peu d'amertume dans sa voix. Il ne faut pas qu'il paraisse accepter le refus de Sam trop facilement. Ce serait louche. Après un instant d'éternité, son frère reprend sa fourchette et recommence à manger.

Il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand Dean commence à desservir la table. Sumiko observe ses pères depuis sa balançoire, sourcils froncés, l'œil mauvais.

-Va dans le salon, dit Dean. Je vais ranger.

-Non je vais t'aider, répond Sam qui tente d'étouffer un nouveau bâillement, sans succès.

-Allez, Sammy. C'est mon tour.

-Je sais pas, Dean. Je me sens bizarre. C'est comme…

Sam se lève et s'effondre aussitôt par terre, le corps mou et inerte comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Dean n'a pas le temps de le rattraper pour amortir sa chute, mais son frère est tombé sur le côté et sa tête n'a pas frappé le sol.

C'est plus rapide que ce que Dean avait évalué.

Il se penche vers Sam et le met dans une position plus confortable.

=Désolé, Sammy. C'est pour ton bien, murmure-t-il en lui caressant le front.

Dans son siège, Sumiko est immobile, à l'affut, comme si elle était une complice active de la machination.

_On y est_, songe Dean. Il sort son cellulaire de sa poche et appelle Bobby.

À SUIVRE…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : Le regard de Sam

_Il flotte et il a peur. L'eau est épaisse et visqueuse autour de lui. Il ouvre les yeux mais ne voit rien, que le noir qui l'engouffre._

_ Évidemment. Que ce soit un rêve ou la réalité, il est aveugle. _

_ Au début, il voyait encore lorsqu'il rêvait. Maintenant, ce ne sont que des sensations : un brouillard gris, comme la neige sur l'écran d'une télé, remplace parfois le noir, et il distingue des silhouettes furtives; l'ombre du visage de Dean, ou celle des longs cheveux filandreux de Jenny Greenteeth, et aussi la tête ronde de Sue, et son petit corps potelé, mais plus jamais son visage, ni même l'ombre de son visage. _

_ Sam hait ses rêves._

_ L'eau pourrie s'agite et lui soulève l'estomac. Il tente de bouger, mais ses mouvements sont entravés par les fluides froids et mouvants. L'odeur des algues et de la boue, mélangée à celle du sang et de la chair en décomposition, envahit ses narines et il a un haut-le-cœur violent, il…_

-Bobby, il va vomir.

-Je ne pense pas… Foutu bordel, Dean, combien est-ce que tu lui en as donné?

-Tu crois que c'était facile d'évaluer la quantité qu'il faudrait pour assommer mon géant de frère?

Sam ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux –sans plus d'efficacité- penche la tête sur le côté et crache un long filet de bile brûlante. Il est parfaitement éveillé. La nausée est moins prononcée mais persiste. Il est en position assise. Une légère douleur dans ses bras lui indique qu'on a entravé ses mouvements : il sent la morsure d'une corde épaisse autour de ses poignets joints ensemble.

Ses jambes aussi sont immobilisées, chacune séparément.

Sam doit être assis sur une chaise droite. Sam est _attaché_ sur une chaise droite.

La colère éclate hors de lui sans avertissement. Son monde noir devient écarlate, son cœur frappe fort, douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accélère. Il se débat un peu, seulement pour constater qu'il n'arrivera pas à se libérer de ses liens, pas si Dean et Bobby en ont décidé autrement.

-Dean! Crie-t-il.

Sa voix est épaisse et rauque. Pendant un instant, seul le silence lui répond.

-Je suis désolé, Sam.

C'est presque un murmure. La respiration un peu nasillarde qu'il entend à sa gauche lui indique que Bobby est près de lui. Puis, il y a un petit couinement joyeux, et Sam laisse l'horreur de la situation le pénétrer.

-Sue est là, dit-il froidement.

-Elle ne risque rien, Sam.

Il a un ricanement qui résonne dans la pièce de façon sinistre.

-Et toi, Bobby, tu es d'accord avec tout ça? Demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Bobby grogne.

-Écoutez-moi, tous les deux… Vous… vous allez me détacher tout de suite, vous allez me détacher et me laisser partir et oublier cette idée débile, c'est clair?

-Sam…

-La ferme, Dean! Comment… comment est-ce que tu as osé me faire ça? J'ai dit non : tu ne peux pas juste l'accepter? Il est hors de question de risquer la vie de notre fille. Je ne veux pas. Laissez-moi partir!

-L'ectoplasme n'est rien si la créature qui le sécrète est morte. C'est seulement une substance sans volonté propre. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal à Sue, explique Dean, toujours inébranlable.

-Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, siffle Sam entre ses dents en donnant une nouvelle secousse pour tenter de se libérer. Tu entends ce que je te dis, Dean? DÉTACHE-MOI! S'IL ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE À MA FILLE JE VAIS-

_Te tuer_… c'est ce que Sam allait dire. Qu'il le pense ou non n'a pas d'importance, parce que de gros doigts qui sentent vaguement l'huile à moteur –ceux de Bobby- pressent quelque chose de collant contre sa bouche, et il ne peut plus rien faire que de pousser des cris inarticulés et secouer la chaise de toutes ses force.

Il est bâillonné, attaché, aveugle. Complètement à leur merci. Des larmes de rage brûlantes s'échappent du vide de ses yeux.

))))((((

Ils sont au sous-sol parce qu'il n'y a que deux fenêtres minuscules. C'est un endroit sombre et humide au plancher en terre battue, mais c'est aussi la pièce que Sam et lui ont choisi pour installer une protection plus élaborée que dans le reste de la maison lorsqu'ils ont emménagé. Un immense Cercle de Salomon est dessiné à même le sol, un autre juste au-dessus, sur le bois sombre du plafond. Les murs sont enduits de sel et de la terre de cimetière a été répandue partout sur le sol. Sam s'est occupé des sigiles et des différents symboles de protection sur les murs. Des charmes et des pendentifs sont fixés autour des fenêtres et de la porte. De la sauge a été brûlée à plusieurs reprise et son odeur demeure imprégnée dans l'air.

Ce n'est pas la chambre-panique de Bobby, mais c'est suffisamment sûr.

Dean se tient au milieu du cercle, Sumiko dans les bras. Un mot de bénédiction cabalistique est tracé sur son front et un collier de charmes en bois sculpté grossièrement est passé autour de son cou. Elle porte le pyjama vert menthe que Sam lui a acheté quelques jours avant de perdre la vue. Dean peut toujours se faire croire qu'il l'a choisi au hasard dans l'armoire à linge de la petite.

Il peut se faire croire, aussi, qu'à trois mois, Sumiko ne comprend absolument rien à ce qui se passe.

Elle regarde Dean. Seulement Dean. La voix de Sam ne lui a même pas fait tourner la tête. Ses yeux sont beaucoup trop sérieux, et son père ne peut s'empêcher de comparer : le poids du regard de Sam a toujours eu de l'effet sur lui. Sumiko ressemble au plus jeune de ses pères en ce moment.

Dean a attaché son frère sur une chaise à deux mètres du Cercle de Salomon. Il y a, entre eux, un carré tracé à l'aide d'un mélange préparé par Bobby : il y a du thym et du sel de mer, des coquillages broyés, et quelques trucs moins ragoutants auxquels il préfère ne pas penser.

Des chandelles cérémoniales africaines sont plantées dans le sol aux quatre coins du carré. À l'intérieur, des symboles complexes ont été tracés, et Dean, qui a vu et connaît des centaines de symboles et de sigiles, n'en a pas trouvé un seul familier. Magie africaine. Plus on en apprend sur le surnaturel, plus on est en mesure de comprendre l'étendue de son ignorance.

La cérémonie est courte. Bobby prononcera la formule censée éveiller l'ectoplasme enfoui dans le corps de Sam. Ensuite, la matière stimulée par un chant tribal devrait être attirée par la présence de Sue. Emprisonnée dans le carré, elle s'éliminera ensuite d'elle-même.

Peu de risques. C'est ce que Dean a dit à Sam. Lui et Bobby ont tout vérifié à plusieurs reprises. Selon toutes les légendes, les écrits, les comptes-rendus, l'ectoplasme est inoffensif en lui-même s'il n'est pas nourri par le monstre qui l'a créé et s'il n'est plus alimenté, comme dans le cas de Sam, par l'âme d'une victime.

Dean pourrait croire qu'il essaie de se convaincre. Pourrait croire que Bobby et lui se rassurent mutuellement, mais il semble réellement ne pas y avoir de danger : pour les sorciers africains, la partie risquée du rituel se produisait lorsqu'ils emprisonnaient l'ectoplasme de la créature à l'intérieur d'eux. Le reste était quasiment une promenade dans le parc.

On ne peut pas raisonner avec Sam maintenant. Dean sait très bien qu'il aurait réagi exactement comme lui s'il avait été dans sa situation. Il espère seulement qu'une fois le rituel terminé –et réussi- Sam ne lui gardera pas rancune. Pas trop longtemps.

Il essaie juste de prendre soin de son frère. Il aime sa fille, tellement fort que ça fait mal, mais il aime Sam aussi et il refuse de choisir.

Peut-être a-t-il peur de la réponse.

Si quelque chose tournait mal, il a fait promettre à Bobby de prendre Sumiko et de la mettre en sécurité. Mais rien ne tournera mal.

Sam a cessé de se débattre. Ses yeux grands ouverts semblent fouiller furieusement le vide. Son visage est couvert de sueur, ses narines sont frémissantes au-dessus du morceau de ruban adhésif épais que Bobby a collé sur sa bouche.

-On va commencer maintenant, dit Dean à Sam en tapotant le dos de Sue.

Sam marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble dangereusement à «va te faire foutre» et baisse la tête, à bout de souffle.

-Bobby.

Son ami ouvre le livre qu'il gardait pressé contre lui et retire sa casquette –preuve ultime qu'il prend la situation très au sérieux. Il regarde Dean une dernière fois, les yeux interrogateurs.

-Bobby, répète Dean sur un ton sans appel qui lui rappelle son père.

Bobby commence. Les mots coulent facilement de sa bouche, ont une résonnance musicale qui se rapproche du Hoodoo. L'incantation est terminée en moins d'une minute. Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce. Sumiko regarde Dean, le nez plissé et la bouche gonflée d'une moue songeuse. Sam demeure immobile, le menton sur sa poitrine.

Bobby et Dean échangent un regard. Puis, le silence est brisé par une longue plainte, une plainte qui vient du creux de la poitrine de Sue, qu'on ne devrait jamais entendre chez un enfant si jeune.

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et son menton tremble. Un instant, Dean n'a qu'une envie : se retourner et monter les marches quatre à quatre avec son bébé sans regarder en arrière, mais quelque chose l'arrête. Sa fille ne semble pas avoir mal. Elle semble avoir peur, et est-ce vraiment surprenant? Ce ne sera pas la première fois que-

-Mfngh', gémit soudainement Sam.

Son corps est secoué d'un long frisson. Une larme noire roule sur sa joue.

-Bobby…

-Ça fonctionne, Dean, répond son ami en tournant la page pour entamer le chant.

C'est une litanie qu'il doit répéter en boucle jusqu'à ce que tout l'ectoplasme ait quitté le corps de Sam.

Sam écarquille les yeux. Son visage prend une expression grimaçante et la sueur forme de grosses gouttes grises qui roulent sur ses joues.

Bobby chantonne d'une voix basse et rauque. Sue a de petits gémissements indignés. Elle cambre soudainement le dos dans les bras de Dean qui doit resserrer son emprise pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Le temps et le reste de l'univers n'existent plus.

Derrière son bâillon, Sam étouffe une toux étranglée, et un liquide noir, épais, se met à jaillir de son nez.

Il va s'étouffer, réalise Dean avec stupeur.

-Bobby, dit-il en faisant un geste du menton.

Ce dernier comprend immédiatement ce qu'il veut dire. Il laisse tomber le livre sans cesser de chanter, rejoint Dean dans le cercle et prend délicatement Sumiko dans ses bras qui proteste en pleurant.

Dean s'approche de son frère et arrache l'adhésif qui recouvre sa bouche. Aussitôt, le corps de Sam est projeté vers l'avant et il se met à vomir des jets noirs d'un liquide boueux entremêlé d'algues. Fonctionnant uniquement à l'instinct, étouffant toutes les émotions qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui-même. Dean sort son couteau de sa poche et détache les liens de Sam qui s'effondre aussitôt dans ses bras, les yeux exorbités, le souffle coupé.

Dean le laisse se mettre à quatre pattes, soutient son abdomen contracté et met son autre main sur son dos. «Ça va aller… je te tiens… Il faut juste que ça sorte, Sammy.» murmure-t-il tout doucement à l'oreille de son frère pour enterrer le chant de Bobby et les sanglots de leur fille.

C'est comme si Sam n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Il crache et tousse l'ectoplasme de plus en plus dense et épais; ce qui ressemble à de la boue noire tombe de son nez et de ses yeux en gouttes gluantes. Les flaques malodorantes qui se forment sur le plancher frémissent et se rejoignent, attirées inexorablement vers Sumiko et le carré cérémonial sensé les emprisonner.

Ce serait fascinant si Dean ne craignait pas que Sam s'étouffe pour de bon et lui crève dans les bras. Il semble qu'une éternité s'écoule avant que les vomissements ne commencent à se tarir. Sam continue d'être secoué de violents spasmes musculaires, mais ce qui coule de son visage devient de plus en plus liquide et clair. «Ça va, tout va bien aller» répète Dean en exécutant du plat de la main un mouvement répétitif et circulaire sur le dos tendu de son frère. «Tu vois, c'est presque fini. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, bébé.»

Et soudainement, le corps de Sam s'arque une dernière fois : il éternue violemment, à plusieurs reprises, puis s'effondre sur le sol, pliant et inerte.

-Seigneur, murmure Bobby en s'arrêtant de chanter.

Sumiko soupire dans ses bras, la tête tournée vers ses pères effondrés sur le sol.

-Ça a marché, répond Dean d'une voix incertaine.

À l'intérieur du carré tracé, l'ectoplasme tressaille et sautille. Puis, des dizaines d'étincelles parcourent la matière épaisse et grumeleuse qui semble se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Les quatre chandelles s'éteignent à l'unisson, et l'ectoplasme se consume jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des poussières qui flottent dans l'air.

-Comment va Sam? Demande Bobby sans oser bouger du cercle.

_Sammy. _

Dean se penche sur son frère et tourne son corps sur le dos. Sa respiration est rapide et superficielle, son visage est grisâtre, couvert de traînées collantes, et ses lèvres saignent.

-Sammy, chuchote Dean en lui frottant doucement le thorax avec les jointures de son poing.

Les paupières de Sam s'ouvrent lentement pour permettre aux cils joints de se détacher les uns des autres. Ses yeux injectés de sang et brumeux se fixent immédiatement sur Dean.

-Ça va? Tu me vois? Demande ce dernier d'une voix tremblante.

Sam hoche la tête doucement. Sumiko pousse un nouveau sanglot. Il y a une odeur de cendre et de peau carbonisée dans l'air.

-Bobby, sors Koko d'ici, dit Dean d'une voix lasse.

Il ne regarde même pas son ami quitter la pièce. Assis par terre, Dean se sent soudainement si las qu'il a peur de perdre conscience. Il se mord les lèvres, forçant la douleur à le garder alerte, et se concentre sur Sam.

-C'est fini, dit-il en repoussant une mèche collante de son front.

-Ne me touche pas, grogne Sam en se débattant faiblement.

-Sam, écoute…

Dean lit parfaitement la colère et le ressentiment, froids dans les yeux de son frère, et il suppose qu'il l'a mérité.

-Tu vois bien? Demande-t-il après un moment.

-C'est encore un peu flou, mais oui, je _te_ vois bien, rétorque Sam en se redressant lentement sur ses coudes.

Dean le connaît suffisamment pour ne pas essayer de l'aider. En grimaçant, Sam s'assoit. Pas une seconde il ne détourne ses yeux de ceux de Dean qui soutient leur jugement sans protester.

-Comment…

Sam tousse et crache près de lui. Il ferme les yeux un instant, comme lorsqu'il tente de maîtriser la douleur d'une migraine.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça?

Dean ne répond rien. Que peut-il répondre? C'est sans surprise qu'il sent le poing hésitant de Sam s'abattre maladroitement sur sa mâchoire. Déséquilibré, il tombe sur ses coudes.

-Tu vas bien. C'est fini, répète-t-il obstinément.

**))))((((**

Clifton, le 30 octobre

C'est un secret de polichinelle : à l'exception des moments où il chasse et de ceux où il est penché sur un moteur, Dean Winchester est d'une impatience remarquable.

Se faire bouder pendant dix jours est beaucoup plus que ce qu'il peut supporter.

Les premières vingt-quatre heures suivant le rituel ont été les plus faciles. Sam était trop faible pour que son attitude soit réellement un problème et Bobby était encore là pour lui imposer une certaine retenue. Sam a dormi et a bercé Sue, la dévorant du regard de façon presque pathétique. «Elle a tellement changé» a-t-il murmuré, la gorge serrée, lorsqu'il l'a prise dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Dean aurait voulu les rejoindre et se faire accepter dans leur cocon confortable, mais il est loin d'être stupide.

Bobby est parti sans que Sam ne lui adresse la parole. Dean a marmonné des excuses debout près de la voiture de location de leur ami, croisant difficilement son regard.

-Je connais Sam, a rétorqué Bobby en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Et je ne suis pas une fillette, Dean. Je ne vais pas faire de l'insomnie parce que ton idiot de frère me boude comme un enfant. Il a juste besoin de temps.

C'est ce que Dean croyait aussi. Les jours ont passé et Sam s'est rapidement remis, ignorant Dean avec application et passant le plus de temps possible avec Sumiko en l'excluant à dessein. Dean a pris des heures supplémentaires offertes par Arthur Murphy quand l'un de ses mécaniciens s'est brûlé la main sur un moteur. Pour laisser du temps à Sam. Du foutu temps. Sans qu'il comprenne trop comment, il s'est retrouvé à dormir sur le sofa du salon. Il n'a rien dit et subit la torture des ressorts qui s'enfoncent désagréablement dans son dos, s'éveillant courbaturé comme une improbable princesse au petit pois. Pour laisser du temps à Sam.

Avec Clover –complètement soufflée par la guérison miracle de Sam- ce dernier a été incroyablement charmant, d'une humeur presque euphorique, et Dean l'a laissé faire son petit jeu sans rien dire. Pour lui laisser du temps, vous voyez.

Le sixième jour. Sam est retourné travailler. Dean n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il s'y est prise pour récupérer son job, mais il n'a même pas haussé un sourcil. Question de lui laisser du temps, puisqu'une semaine de bouderie ne lui semblait pas suffisante.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé d'entamer une discussion. Dean, avec toute sa maladroite volonté, a tenté, au moins une fois par jour, de dire à Sam qu'ils avaient besoin d'en parler, qu'il était prêt à écouter tout ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher.

Le silence glacial de son frère a été sa seule réaction.

Le huitième jour, Dean est allé courir dans les rues de leur quartier pendant près de deux heures sans s'arrêter. L'épuisement n'a pas éteint la colère qui grandit en lui de façon exponentielle.

Du. Foutu. Temps. Parce qu'il a guéri Sam d'un empoisonnement par ectoplasme. Rien de moins.

Il a risqué la vie de leur fille, d'une certaine façon. Il le comprend, comprend la colère de Sam, mais il aimerait juste que Sam comprenne à son tour que les choses n'ont pas non plus été faciles pour lui, que Dean est parfaitement capable de se reprocher son comportement par lui-même. Dean a toujours été un expert dans l'art de porter le poids de ses fautes.

Le trente octobre est un samedi, et Dean en a marre de jouer au fantôme dans sa propre maison. Sam dort encore lorsqu'il part faire des courses avec Sumiko. Elle lui a manqué. Il n'arrive plus à accepter d'être exclu de sa propre famille.

À l'épicerie, toute une section a été réaménagée pour faire place aux décorations et aux déguisements d'Halloween. Dean aperçoit du coin de l'œil un minuscule costume molletonné en peluche blanche qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui que Sam portait sur la fameuse photo. Il le décroche impulsivement et regarde la taille. Il sera peut-être un peu trop grand pour Sumiko, mais à peine.

Dean met le costume dans son panier et sourit à sa fille qui louche en essayant d'observer le bout de son nez. «C'est pathétique, je sais, ma belle. Tu as une meilleure idée?»

De retour un peu avant midi, il trouve Sam qui fait les cent pas dans l'entrée. Sans dire un mot –il peut très bien jouer à ce petit jeu lui aussi- Dean lui tend le siège de Sumiko et retourne chercher les sacs d'épicerie dans la voiture. Il les transporte jusqu'à la cuisine et commence à les vider, ignorant Sam qui continue d'user le plancher derrière lui.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé un mot, rien, gronde son frère.

-Je suis allé faire des courses, pas la peine de t'énerver, riposte Dean sereinement.

-Je pensais… j'ai cru…

-Tu as cru quoi? Coupe Dean en déposant brutalement un litre de lait sur la table. «Que j'étais parti avec ta fille pour de bon?»

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise! S'écrie Sam en rougissant. Tu ne fais jamais ça. Tu me réveilles ou tu me laisses un mot.

-Arrête de crier, tu vas faire peur à la petite, répond Dean.

Sumiko ne paraît pas impressionnée du tout. Elle bave en roucoulant et essaie d'attraper une mèche trop longue qui frôle l'épaule de Sam.

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, marmonne Sam en se retournant.

Dean range les courses. Après un moment, il entend le claquement métallique régulier provenant du salon lui indiquant que Sam a installé Sumiko dans sa balançoire. Quand son frère vient le rejoindre, il est assis calmement à la table de la cuisine, le costume de mouton bien plié dans son emballage devant lui.

-Tu l'as fait exprès.

-Tiens. Ça fait dix jours que tu refuses de m'adresser la parole et tu m'accuses de-

-Ferme-la, Dean, réplique Sam en passant nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux.

Ce n'est jamais bon signe.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je te reproche, merde! Tu m'as drogué, tu m'as ligoté et tu as pratiqué le rituel même si je te l'avais interdit. Sans blague, est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je me justifie?

-Non, répond Dean, fatigué soudainement. J'ai mis Sumiko en danger, volontairement et malgré toi.

-Exactement! S'écrie Sam en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, dit très doucement Dean, qui sent qu'il est en train de quitter sa zone de confort mais qui ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Ses murs étaient plus solides auparavant. Il déteste se sentir exposé et fragile.

-Tu aurais pu m'écouter! Rétorque Sam, le visage cramoisi. On aurait pu…

-Laisser tomber tout ça? Te laisser aveugle pour le reste de ta vie, comme si tu n'avais pas eu plus que ton lot de malheur, Sammy? Excuse-moi, je ne pouvais pas.

-Dean je…

Sam soupire de frustration mais se tire une chaise, ce que Dean considère comme une amélioration.

-Tu ne peux pas… Il faut… Elle doit toujours passer avant, finit par dire Sam en secouant doucement la tête.

-Sumiko.

-Évidemment.

-Avant toi, tu veux dire.

-Dean. Je t'aime. Tu es toute ma vie, tu le sais. Mais… si Sumiko et toi étiez sur le bord d'une falaise et que je ne pouvais rattraper que l'un d'entre vous… Je choisirais notre fille sans hésitation. À tous les coups.

Dean hausse les sourcils, franchement confus. «Parce que tu penses que je ne ferais pas la même chose?»

-Je ne sais pas, Dean! Je... Tu as tout ce bagage derrière toi et je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, mais toutes tes actions en sont imprégnées. Tu dois prendre soin de moi, hein?

Sammy. Prendre soin de Sammy. Un vertige assaillit Dean et il s'agrippe à la table.

-Je t'aime, Sam, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je le sais! Mais l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, pour toi. Tu vas toujours tout sacrifier pour moi et je ne peux plus… je… C'est ta petite fille! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si…

-Il n'est rien arrivé. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de risque.

-Des conneries et tu le sais, tranche Sam, sans appel. On ne peut jamais être certain.

-J'ai fait ça pour toi! S'écrie Dean dont la voix tremble.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû! Sue… Sue doit être plus importante que tout le reste…

-Elle l'est.

-Non!

-Oui, putain de merde, elle l'est! Crie Dean en frappant la table du poing. Ne remets jamais en question mon amour pour elle. Je te l'interdis. Je l'ai mise au monde. Je me suis promené avec un fichu utérus pendant neuf mois. Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de ça, jamais!

Les belles résolutions de Dean volent en éclat –rien de nouveau sous le soleil- et il se lève, poussant la table vers Sam qui a un «ouf!» étranglé.

-C'est des conneries, tes histoires de falaise. Des conneries! Rien n'est jamais aussi simple que ça, Sam. Tu n'en as pas assez vu dans notre chienne de vie pour le comprendre?

-Dean! Ça aurait été sur moi, tu comprends? S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sumi je n'aurais pas pu… je n'aurais… MERDE!

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, rétorque Dean d'une voix éteinte. Je… Sam… je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu as raison, et je suis probablement un père minable et un amoureux pitoyable mais je… Sincèrement. Je l'ai fait en toute bonne foi. Ça, il faut que tu le croies, okay? Je n'ai jamais pensé consciemment que je mettais Sue en danger. Et ça ne pèse pas fort dans la balance, au final, parce que ce qui est fait est fait, et je sais à quel point je suis cinglé mais… Je l'aime, tu sais. Je l'aime, Sam.

Dean se demande s'il devrait frapper quelque chose ou se mettre à pleurer. Il pourrait probablement faire les deux s'il y mettait un peu d'effort, mais Sam se lève et contourne la table, le regarde vraiment. Les yeux vivants de son frère lui ont tellement manqué qu'il en a le souffle coupé, et il réalise qu'au cours des dix derniers jours, c'est ce qu'il a attendu. C'est ce qui lui a été refusé. Le regard de Sam.

-Vivre avec toi, Dean Winchester, c'est être constamment en équilibre sur un fil, murmure Sam. Une seconde, j'ai envie de t'étrangler, et celle d'après je te prendrais dans mes bras et je ne te laisserais jamais aller.

Dean hésite.

-Est-ce que… c'est une bonne chose?

Son frère secoue la tête et le pousse doucement contre le comptoir, pose ses mains sur ses épaules, et Dean frissonne.

-Merde, Dean. Je… j'essaie de me convaincre que je t'en veux toujours –parce que j'ai de bonnes raisons de t'en vouloir- mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Sammy. Je suis désolé.

-Oh, arrête. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais blanc comme neige dans cette histoire, hein? C'est ma faute, au fond, murmure Sam en esquissant un demi-sourire coupable.

-Tu as été stupide.

-C'est un trait de famille.

Dean sourit lentement. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il lève une main et caresse la joue de Sam qui s'abandonne immédiatement à lui et pousse un gémissement rauque.

-Il faut qu'on arrête de faire ça, chuchote Sam après un moment.

-Je sais.

-Merci de m'avoir permis de voir Sue à nouveau.

Depuis le salon, ils entendent un faible sanglot qui ressemble plus à un grognement d'impatience qu'à autre chose.

-Vas-y, suggère Dean en repoussant doucement Sam. Je… j'ai besoin d'air.

Sam hoche lentement la tête. Dean passe sa veste usée sur sa chemise et sort, accueillant l'air froid et mordant avec soulagement. Il glisse les mains dans ses poches et fait le tour de la maison pour rejoindre le jardin dans la cour arrière. Il a la tête trop pleine. Il a besoin de laisser les sentiments qui l'assaillent se calmer lentement comme la mer agitée après une tempête.

Il s'assoit sur sa chaise préférée et regarde les nuages gris défiler rapidement au-dessus de lui.

Sam lui pardonne. Évidemment que Sam lui pardonne. C'est Sam, après tout.

Est-ce que lui sera capable de se pardonner? Pense-t-il réellement qu'il est un mauvais père? Parfois, aimer quelqu'un plus que la vie elle-même ne suffit pas, songe-t-il. John les aimait, Sam et lui, et pourtant, il était loin d'être un père exemplaire.

Dean aimerait pouvoir cesser de penser, de réfléchir, juste pour un petit moment.

Il n'entend pas Sam se rapprocher avant qu'il ne soit à quelques mètres de lui. Il relève la tête et voit son frère brandir leur fille à bout de bras. Coincée dans le costume en peluche, le capuchon à oreilles trop grand rabattu sur ses yeux, Sumiko se tortille et grogne de colère, le visage rouge, le nez retroussé.

Sam sourit de toutes ses fossettes.

-C'est parfait, dit-il. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça, Dean? Regarde : est-ce qu'elle n'est pas adorable?

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, elle l'est. Évidemment. C'est sa fille.

Il cherche l'absolution dans le regard clair de son frère et la trouve.

À SUIVRE…

À VENIR : ÉPILOGUE


	13. Chapter 13

Épilogue

_«Je hais les sorcières, Sam. Ce sont toutes des garces qui s'amusent à répandre leurs fluides corporels un peu partout.»_

_Dean Winchester, __Supernatural, Saison 3 Malleus Maleficarum_

_Nottingham, le 28 novembre_

La salle d'attente est bondée. La plupart des mères discutent sereinement à travers les cris et les pleurs, les quintes de toux et les reniflements. Dean observe le tout d'un œil mauvais et se penche sur Sumiko, comme s'il voulait créer un bouclier pour les microbes qui doivent pulluler tout autour d'eux.

Sue se tortille et tape sur ses cuisses qui gigotent. Ses cheveux sont plus que jamais dressés sur sa tête, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise regardent un peu partout avec un enthousiasme débordant et elle serre et desserre les poings compulsivement.

Sam sourit.

-Non mais regarde-la, Dean.

Son frère se racle la gorge en grimaçant. «C'est comme ça que les enfants sont constamment malades : on les traîne chez le pédiatre même quand ils sont en santé» déclare-t-il.

-Elle construit son système immunitaire, rétorque Sam. Et puis, si elle veut attraper des microbes elle n'a qu'à relever la tête et à te regarder.

-Je ne suis pas malade, réplique Dean entre ses dents. Tu vas me lâcher?

-Tu as la même voix que lorsque tu as décidé que c'était cool de fumer un paquet de cigarette par jour.

-J'avais dix-sept ans : tu vas me le rappeler toute notre vie?

-Allez, Dean. Si tu n'es pas malade, souris un peu.

-La f-

La voix de Dean s'éteint complètement, et il doit se contenter d'articuler le reste de son insulte.

Sam sourit sans rien dire et reçoit en retour un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Sumiko Campbell-Winchester? Demande une infirmière en pointant la tête dans la salle d'attente.

-Merci mon Dieu, soupire Dean à voix basse.

Il se lève prestement, déglutit et grimace, persuadé que Sam ne le voit pas. Son frère attrape le sac à couches et va le rejoindre.

Dans la salle d'examen, l'infirmière leur demande de mettre Sumiko en camisole. Elle la pèse et la mesure sous les yeux attentifs de ses pères. Le visage expressif de Sue se fend d'un large sourire pendant que l'infirmière la manipule : elles sont soudainement les meilleures amies du monde.

Sam se demande de qui sa fille tient cet appétit féroce pour la vie; lequel, de lui ou Dean, a été un enfant semblable avant que l'incendie et la mort de leur mère ne viennent altérer leur caractère pour toujours.

Il penche pour Dean. Il observe son frère à la dérobée, penché au-dessus de la jeune infirmière comme une ombre, ne quittant jamais Sue des yeux, comme pour lui assurer qu'il est là, qu'il ne la laissera pas seule.

Sumiko suit sa courbe de croissance sans problèmes. L'infirmière les quitte en leur disant que le médecin viendra bientôt les rejoindre. Dean s'empresse de prendre sa fille et de la recouvrir d'une couverture de coton pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

Père poule.

-Je sais pas, Sam, dit-il, plus enroué que jamais. C'est pas beaucoup le dixième percentile.

-L'important c'est qu'elle demeure dans le dixième percentile à chaque visite. Elle est petite, qu'est-ce que tu veux, mais tant qu'elle suit sa courbe…

-Mmm, marmonne Dean, à moitié convaincu.

Il allait dire autre chose quand Jenna McNeil entre dans la pièce en souriant comme une maniaque, les pans de son sarrau froissé flottant derrière elle, ses cheveux tombant en mèches emmêlées devant ses yeux.

Encore une fois, Sam demeure interdit un moment, soufflé par la laideur du pédiatre de leur fille. Il échange un regard avec Dean dont les yeux verts brillants semblent dire : «Je sais, Sammy.»

-Comment ça va? Demande le médecin avec chaleur, et Sam ne peut s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Sumiko semble sur le point d'éclater de joie dans les bras de Dean. Elle a un rire humide et vocalise quelques «a» suraigus qui font rire Dean à gorge déployée. C'est si rare que Sam rit aussi. Il ne s'arrête que lorsque la voix de son frère se brise pour se transformer en une quinte de toux qui paraît particulièrement douloureuse.

Dean rougit aussitôt, comme un enfant qui laisse échapper un gros mot malgré lui. C'est trop tard. Le Docteur McNeil l'observe attentivement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous toussez comme ça?

-Ce n'est pas…

-Trois jours, répond Sam en ignorant superbement le regard meurtrier de son frère. Et il a fait de la fièvre hier soir.

-Je n'ai-

-Les ganglions de votre cou sont enflés, déclare le médecin en s'approchant.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Sumiko le regarde très sérieusement, comme si elle avait compris l'essentiel de la conversation.

**))))((((**

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, déclare Sam une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il s'assoit dans le siège du passager de la Golf, un sac de médicaments sur ses genoux.

Dean démarre sans rien dire.

-Tu en as d'autre des secrets comme ça?

-Seigneur, Sam! Tu avais huit ans, et la seule façon que j'ai eue de te convaincre de les faire enlever ça a été de te dire que j'étais passé par là.

-Arrête de parler, tu vas empirer ton cas.

-Lâche-moi un peu, aussi.

-Bon, concède Sam en sortant du sac un flacon de gros comprimés orange. Deux fois par jour pendant une semaine.

Dean jette un rapide cou d'œil vers Sam et sa bouche s'entrouvre mollement.

-Comment est-ce que je suis censé avaler ça si je ne peux même pas faire passer ma salive?

-Ah ah! Tu avoues que ça te fait mal.

-Non, j'avoue que je ne peux plus avaler.

-C'est une amygdalite.

-Exactement, Sam. C'est une amygdalite, pas un cancer. Tu me fous la paix maintenant?

Sam dissimule un sourire. Dean a laissé le Dr McNeil l'examiner seulement après qu'elle lui ait parlé du risque de contagion pour un bébé aussi jeune.

Sue, quant à elle, est en parfaite santé et son développement est tout à fait normal : elle fait même preuve de précocité sur certains aspects. «Elle va parler tôt» a déclaré le médecin. «Elle est extrêmement sociale.»

Les joues de Dean ont rosi de fierté.

Il garde sagement le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne l'embranchement de Clifton. Puis, il jette un œil à Sue dans le rétroviseur. Machinalement, Sam fait la même chose. Leur fille regarde le paysage défiler à l'extérieur; son visage paraît minuscule entouré par son bonnet rose à oreilles et son écharpe assortie.

-Tu sais, elle tient ça de toi, déclare Dean.

-Quoi?

-Son développement précoce.

-Hein?

-Je me souviens… C'était peut-être un mois après ton entrée à la maternelle, et un soir la prof a retenu p'pa pour lui parler. La porte était entrouverte, tu vois, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'approcher pour écouter et… Elle disait à papa que tu étais genre… d'une intelligence exceptionnelle et qu'elle aurait aimé te faire passer certains tests, parce qu'il y avait une classe spéciale pour les surdoués à l'école.

-C'est vrai?

-Mmm mmm.

Dean hoche doucement la tête. Ses yeux ont cet air lointain, brouillés par la nostalgie et le regret, qu'il prend à chaque fois qu'il parle de leur enfance.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ça.

-P'pa a dit : oui, certainement, et on est rentrés à la maison. Le soir même, il nous a fait faire nos bagages et on est partis ailleurs. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi, même si je savais que je serais puni pour avoir écouté la conversation, et il a dit qu'attirer l'attention, que ce soit de manière négative ou positive, n'était jamais une bonne chose. Qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe. Si on s'intéressait à ton intelligence, on s'intéresserait à toi et il fallait qu'on passe inaperçu. Un mot de trop de ta part et il aurait les services à l'enfance sur le dos.

-Oh.

Dean gratte l'arrière de sa tête et frissonne malgré la température étouffante de la voiture.

-Et parfois, Sammy, je me dis que c'est peut-être comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Si les services sociaux avaient mis la main sur toi… Tu étais encore jeune, tu ne savais rien du surnaturel. Tu aurais oublié et avec un peu de chance tu aurais été pris par une bonne famille qui ne t'aurait pas complètement gâché la vie.

Sam soupire. Il déteste quand Dean fait ça.

-Et quand mes pouvoirs se seraient soudainement développés, j'aurais été sans défense. Je n'aurais eu aucune chance de résister à Azazel. J'aurais fini comme Max ou Ansen.

-On n'en sait rien.

-Dean…

-Non. Attends… Je sais que tu vas dire que tu ne regrettes pas et que je suis plus important pour toi et blablabla. Je n'essaie pas de me blâmer. C'est juste… Depuis que Sue est née il y a tous ces souvenirs qui me reviennent, et parfois je suis tellement en colère contre p'pa que je le ressuciterait juste pour pouvoir le casser la gueule. C'est stupide, hein?

Dean sourit presque piteusement, jette un rapide coup d'œil à Sam et se concentre à nouveau sur la route.

-Ce n'est pas stupide, murmure Sam après un moment. Ce qui est stupide, c'est que tu croies que Sumiko tient de moi.

Dean relève un sourcil incrédule.

-Tu vas encore me dire que j'ai hérité de toute l'intelligence et toi de la beauté ravageuse…

-Beauté ravageuse? N'oublie pas : look d'enfer, corps de dieu, quelque chose de-

-Dean. C'est un petit jeu que tu pratiques depuis tellement longtemps que parfois tu n'arrives plus à arrêter. Tu n'es pas stupide, tu ne l'as jamais été. Et si papa t'avait laissé aller à l'école sur une base régulière, comme tu l'as forcé à faire avec moi, tu aurais réussi aussi bien.

-J'ai des doutes, Sam.

-D'ailleurs, le Dr McNeil a parlé d'intelligence sociale. Ça, Sue le tient définitivement de toi.

Dean s'agite un peu sur son siège et ses joues rougissent, mais il ne proteste pas. Il se sent visiblement hors de sa zone de confort, et Sam n'insiste pas, même s'il sait que Dean le croit peut-être partiellement. Et s'il doit passer le reste de sa vie à augmenter l'estime personnelle de son frère, il le fera. C'est un défi comme un autre.

**))))((((**

Le jour même de leur rendez-vous chez la pédiatre, une fine neige fondante tombe sur la ville. Clover apparaît chez eux sur l'heure du souper, les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Elle annonce mystérieusement qu'elle passait par là et s'invite à la table où Dean lit le journal, sourcils froncés, yeux plissés (à chaque fois que Sam mentionne les mots «lunettes» ou «examen de la vue», son aîné le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou) tandis que Sam essaie sans grand succès de faire manger quelques cuillerées de céréales à Sue qui semble trouver beaucoup plus amusant de faire des bulles dans sa bouillie tiède que de l'avaler.

Clover s'assoit et chatouille la joue du bébé pendant que les frères Winchester échangent un regard étonné : ce n'est pas dans le caractère de Clover de «passer par là». Les choses se sont améliorées, mais elle demeure extrêmement discrète et réservée en présence de Sam et Dean, ne semblant se détendre que lorsqu'elle a Sue dans les bras.

Peut-être est-elle venue leur dire qu'elle ne peut plus travailler pour eux. Sam s'y attendait un peu après l'attaque de la Rusalka et sa guérison miraculeuse. La grand-mère de Clover a beau être une hippie sur le retour métamorphosée en herboriste, Il y a ouverture d'esprit et ouverture d'esprit.

Non, décide Sam. Leur jeune gardienne paraît trop enthousiaste, quasiment fébrile. Elle sourit à Sue en lui nettoyant la bouche et-

-Tes broches, s'exclame Sam si soudainement que Dean sursaute, son regard de chasseur à l'affut.

Clover devient rouge framboise tirant sur le pourpre et continue de sourire en cachant sa bouche de ses mains.

-Quoi, ses broches? Demande Dean, confus.

-Montre, Clover, allez, encourage Sam en la regardant paternellement. C'est pour ça que tu es venue, non?

Clover hausse les épaules et retire lentement sa main.

-Wow, murmure Dean. C'est un sourire de pub pour dentifrice.

-C'est le compliment le plus stupide et cliché que j'ai jamais entendu, réplique Sam, mais la lueur brillante dans les yeux de Clover démontre qu'il lui a tout de même fait plaisir.

Il y a quelque chose, un lien entre son frère aîné et la jeune fille –rien de sexuel, évidemment- que Sam n'arrive pas à saisir, ni à établir d'ailleurs. «Tu es très jolie, Clo» dit-il, se sentant soudainement vieux et dépassé malgré qu'il n'ait pas encore trente ans.

-Ça ne devait pas être avant deux semaines mais mon orthodontiste a dit que tout était parfait. Jake n'en croira pas yeux! s'exclame Clover. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille. Huit heures demain matin?

-Peut-être que-

-Sam, je te l'ai dit, je vais travailler.

Clover hoche la tête, laissant à Dean le dernier mot et habituée à ne pas comprendre la moitié des conversations entre ses deux patrons. «Je connais le chemin» s'écrie-t-elle depuis le couloir.

Sam regarde Dean. Dean regarde Sam. Sumiko répète sa performance du matin et pousse un petit «Ah!» aigu qui paraît la surprendre.

-Wow, dit Dean platement. C'était…

-Bizarre, termine Sam. Elle est venue nous montrer ses nouvelles dents, avant même sa propre famille.

-Tu penses qu'elle est le cliché de la fille pas trop belle qui, une fois qu'on lui a retiré ses broches –ou ses lunettes, ou sa permanente démodée, c'est selon- devient soudainement complètement délurée et-

-Dean.

-Quoi?

-Tu sais qu'on est en train de s'attacher à elle, hein? Et elle à nous, je suppose, si elle a pris la peine de venir nous montrer ça.

-Euh…okay.

-C'est juste… Tu réalises ce que ça signifie?

Dean hausse les épaules.

-Quel est le nom du couple qui habite la grande maison en brique au coin de la rue? Demande Sam.

-Mike et Sarah? Tente Dean.

-Tu vois!

-Et?

-On a une gardienne qui vient nous voir juste parce que ça lui fait plaisir. Le propriétaire de la boulangerie sur la rue Olson m'appelle par mon prénom. Tu connais le nom de nos voisins.

-Sammy?

Dean le contemple sans masquer son inquiétude.

-On est en train de planter nos racines. On chez nous.

Sam sourit de satisfaction. Dean finit par secouer la tête avec dédain. «Est-ce que tu peux être plus gai?»

-La ferme. Ce soir, c'est toi qui es dessous.

Une lueur vive s'allume dans les yeux de Dean.

**))))((((**

Dean prend une longue douche pendant que Sam met Sumiko au lit, et ce dernier devine que les conseils de Jenna McNeil sur le bienfait de la vapeur pour soulager une gorge irritée ne son pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Sumiko a emménagé dans sa propre chambre deux semaines auparavant, malgré l'inquiétude de Dean. Un soir, alors que Sam le chevauchait sans beaucoup de retenue, son aîné a tourné la tête pour apercevoir les yeux grands ouverts de Sue dans l'obscurité. En voyant qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de son père, elle a eu un petit roucoulement humide et s'est mise à taper des pieds.

Dean a repoussé Sam si brusquement qu'il est tombé sur le dos, au pied du lit, les jambes à la verticale : il a beau chercher, il ne croit pas s'être senti plus ridicule qu'à cet instant.

-Habille-toi, s'est contenté de gronder Dean. La p'tite nous regarde.

Et la pudeur a pris le pas sur l'inquiétude, ou alors, il y a eu un mélange équilibré des deux. Dean a passé la journée suivante à marmonner qu'ils avaient probablement traumatisé leur fille à vie. Quand Sam est rentré de travailler le lendemain, son frère était occupé à peindre les murs de la chambre vide, ayant choisi, de son propre chef, un jaune pâle et doux.

La chambre de Sumiko est un véritable chef-d'œuvre de charmes et de protections dissimulés. Elle demeure sobre, mais il y a tout de même quelques peluches coincées sur une étagère, un mobile à motifs étoilés au-dessus du berceau et une dizaine de livres cartonnés achetés par Sam.

Sue se tortille dans son pyjama et laisse tomber sa suce avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sam prend le temps de la calmer avant de quitter la chambre. Elle dort presque lorsqu'il s'en va, allumant la veilleuse en forme de lune près de son lit et laissant la porte entrebâillée derrière lui.

Dean est déjà dans leur chambre couché sur le dos dans la tenue que Sam préfère : des boxeurs usés à la corde, d'un bleu délavé, qui moulent parfaitement son sexe ou, dans la position opposée, ses fesses fermes. Les mains derrière la tête, il somnole sur la couverture, ses cheveux encore humide, ses joues tachées du rouge que la fièvre y laisse immanquablement.

Sam se mentirait à lui-même s'il nierait l'effet que produisent sur lui la vulnérabilité et la fragilité qui laisse parfois voir son frère. Il en éprouve un mélange d'amour et de désir qui l'excite brutalement, qui semble remuer sans faire de quartier la substance même de son âme.

Il regrette parfois les mois de la grossesse de Dean, non pas l'inquiétude et la peur et tout ce que son frère a subi, mais l'intimité singulière qui les a liés l'un à l'autre du début à la fin, le cœur mis à nu de Dean, perdu dans sa tête et dans son corps, agité comme une feuille au vent, se reposant sur Sam pour la seule et unique fois de leur vie.

Alors parfois Sam se laisse guider par ses instincts et demande à son frère tout ce qu'il peut lui donner, profitant de sa faiblesse sans fausse honte, sans excuses, prenant le contrôle pendant qu'il le peut, prenant tout.

Il se déshabille à son tour jusqu'à être complètement nu, puis se glisse lentement sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu près de Dean. Il passe un doigt caressant sur le front de son frère, trace l'arrête de son nez et ses lèvres. Les narines de Dean frémissent. Il entrouvre les yeux et se frotte vigoureusement le nez.

-Hé, Dean.

-Hé.

-Comment tu vas?

Il y a probablement cette lueur tout à fait reconnaissable dans les yeux de Sam. Ceux de Dean, nus et honnêtes, plongent dans les siens.

-Sincèrement? Ma gorge me fait un mal de chien.

Sam sent un grondement vibrer en lui. Il s'approche et embrasse le front de Dean.

-Tu fais peut-être un peu de fièvre. Tu as pris quelque chose?

Dean hoche la tête.

-Tu vas t'occuper de moi, Sam?

-Si tu me laisses faire.

Sam enjambe le corps de son frère et se penche vers lui, l'embrasse paresseusement en promenant ses mains sur son torse. Dean frissonne et gémit. Son sexe durcit déjà sous le coton mince. Il passe les bras autour du cou de Sam et met fin au baiser, les yeux immenses, les lèvres rouges et humides.

-Je… okay, murmure-t-il avec une certaine gêne, comme s'il hésitait encore à abandonner le contrôle à Sam.

Sam s'attarde à caresser ses cheveux sans cesser de le regarder, en pressant son sexe chaud contre le sien. «C'est ton tour, Dean. Il suffit juste que tu laisses aller. Laisse-toi aller.»

-Sammy…

La voix plaintive de son frère rend Sam à demi-fou. Il recommence à l'embrasser, enfouit sa langue dans sa bouche et en fouille chaque racoin, une main occupée à pincer l'un des mamelons de Dean tandis que l'autre dégage son pénis de ses boxeurs pour pouvoir le caresser. Il presse le gland entre ses doigts et une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire en jaillit. Sam y promène son pouce. L'odeur de Dean remplit ses narines. Le corps de son frère est pliant et réactif sous lui. Il pousse des gémissements rauques étouffés dans la bouche de Sam qui finit par le libérer pour pouvoir respirer.

-Sam…

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Dean frissonne à nouveau. Les pupilles de ses yeux sont dilatées. Une fine couche de sueur recouvre son visage. Sam le boit du regard, son sexe plus dur que jamais, les hanches agitées par un besoin presque désespéré de friction.

-Sur… sur le dos, finit par chuchoter Dean. Je veux que tu me prennes sur le dos, len… ah… lentement…

-Okay.

Sam attrape à l'aveuglette le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et en enduit ses doigts sans cesser de frotter son sexe contre celui de son frère qui l'observe en silence en se léchant compulsivement les lèvres. Il se débarrasse de ses sous-vêtements en utilisant seulement ses jambes pour les écarter ensuite, genoux pliés, ses pieds à plat sur le matelas.

Sam s'assoit entre ses jambes et presse la paume de sa main contre son pénis, gémissant à son tour. Dean le regarde toujours, redressé sur ses coudes. Le liquide qui s'est échappé de son membre furieusement rouge et dur, élégamment courbé vers son ventre laisse une trace luisante sur sa peau.

Sam soupire et découvre le muscle rose et serré de son frère, y glisse un doigt, puis un autre, quand il le sent se détendre. Ça fait longtemps. Trop longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il a pénétré Dean remonte à plusieurs mois, pendant sa grossesse.

Il pourrait passer des heures à travailler l'anus de son frère, à écouter ses plaintes et ses gémissements. Il attend d'introduire un troisième doigt avant d'aller caresser la prostate, est récompensé par un long grondement animal et une flexion involontaire du bassin de Dean.

-Sam… Maintenant, s'il te plaît, maintenant.

Et il n'y a rien de plus beau ni de plus érotique que d'entendre Dean supplier, la respiration haletante, les muscles tremblants. Sam s'occupe de son membre négligé qu'il branle vigoureusement en le recouvrant de lubrifiant. Le fil de ses pensées se brouille. Il a envie, il a besoin. Son corps s'anime d'une volonté propre et il repousse les genoux de Dean contre son corps, presse son gland hypersensible contre le muscle frémissant qui l'accueille presque sans résistance, chaud et serré. C'est presque trop. Sam s'y enfonce aussi profondément qu'il le peut, ne sachant plus trop qui gémit le plus fort, de Dean ou de lui.

Il se penche sur son frère et l'embrasse en se retirant presque complètement, puis en poussant plus vite. Il tente de garder un rythme lent, mais l'effort et la retenue le font trembler. Il sent son visage rouge et ses cheveux mouillés de sueur, recule un peu la tête pour voir la magnifique expression douloureuse de son frère, yeux à demis fermés, bouche entrouverte, nez plissé. _Plus vite_, demande Dean. _Allez Sam, plus vite, plus fort._

Sam s'abandonne. Il sent son orgasme gonfler dans son bas-ventre, voit le scrotum de Dean se contracter, remonter contre son pénis, et referme ses longs doigts sur le sexe de son frère, tentant de suivre le rythme que ses hanches ont adopté presque malgré lui.

-Sa-am, gémit Dean en passant ses bras autour du cou de son cadet. S'il te plaît Sam, n'arrête pas… juste… juste là… Comme ça… Je… Sam je vais…

L'orgasme de Dean tend chaque muscle de son corps. Complètement immobile, figé dans cet instant intemporel où le plaisir se répand dans son corps, Dean laisse échapper une plainte presque inaudible. Ses mains se resserrent brusquement et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de Sam, puis son pénis pulse entre les doigts de son frère, laissant échapper plusieurs jets de sperme qui s'accrochent entre son ventre, la main et la poitrine de Sam.

Dean se met à trembler, respirant avec force, murmurant le nom de son amant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Sam n'en puisse plus, enfouisse son visage dans son cou et lâche prise à son tour.

Quand son sperme se répand au plus profond de Dean, son frère frissonne, et c'est comme un deuxième orgasme qui s'empare de Sam. Il respire si vite que la pièce tangue autour de lui, s'effondre sur Dean en marmonnant des mots d'amour, des choses qu'il ne peut dire que pendant ces moments de satiété complète, quand lui et son frère ne font plus qu'un.

))))((((

_C'est Alastair et son rasoir. C'est l'un de ses plongeons désespérés dans un lac ou une rivière pour sauver la vie d'un inconnu. C'est froid, la douleur est chaude, et devant ses yeux défile la vision brouillée du fond d'un étang : algues et boue._

_Dean!_

_C'est Sam. Toujours Sam. C'est Sumiko qui lui est enlevée et dont les pleurs s'éloignent dans la noirceur froide et humide._

_Et Dean désespère, tente de bouger, mais ça fait mal, tellement mal, et ses poumons se remplisse d'eau, et il ne peut plus respirer, et Alastair sourit comme le damné qu'il est à chaque fois que le rasoir s'enfonce dans le ventre de Dean._

_Le ventre de Dean. Chaud et froid. _

_Quelque chose… Une présence. Alastair disparaît, et une force inconnue ramène Dean à la surface, et il sait qu'il y retrouvera Sam, et Sumiko, et aussi…_

Quand il ouvre les yeux en aspirant l'air compulsivement, la première idée de Dean est qu'il a dû s'endormir juste après avoir fait l'amour avec Sam.

Sauf que Sam a l'habitude de le nettoyer, de les nettoyer tous les deux.

Sam s'est peut-être endormi aussi.

Non. Le liquide tiède qui mouille son ventre est trop liquide pour être du sperme.

Dans la noirceur, Dean sent sa respiration s'accélérer. Ce n'est pas seulement humide. C'est douloureux. Comme une brûlure.

Rabattant les draps brusquement, il se redresse en grimaçant et regarde le liquide sombre qui tache son abdomen, sent l'odeur cuivrée qui le caractérise.

Du sang.

Dean se retourne vers Sam. Son frère ronfle doucement sur le dos, ses bras et ses jambes étendus comme s'il faisait l'étoile.

Sur son ventre, le drap est propre.

Sumiko.

Dean se lève et s'appuie sur le mur pour garder l'équilibre. Sans porter attention au sang qui coule sur sa peau en longue trainées gluantes, il va jusque dans la chambre de sa fille.

Rien d'anormal. Sumiko dort dans son cercle de sel, au-dessus des pendentifs de protection dissimulés à l'intérieur des étoiles qui ornent son mobile. Instinctivement, Dean lève les yeux au plafond. Il étouffe aussitôt la pensée qui prend forme dans son esprit fiévreux.

_Il n'y a rien au plafond, Dean Winchester._

De plus en plus confus, il fait son chemin péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il devrait réveiller Sam, qu'il n'a pas toute sa tête, perdu dans les sensations étranges, mais familières, qui traversent son corps. Vagues de chaud et de froid.

Le sang sur son ventre. Il a déjà ressenti la même chose. C'était…

-Non, murmure-t-il à la maison silencieuse.

Il marche plus vite, combattant le vertige qui l'assaille, ouvre la lumière de la salle de bain et se pique devant le miroir. Son cœur cogne fort dans ses tympans, pendant les interminables secondes qu'il faut à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté.

-Non, répète-t-il en contemplant son ventre, incrédule.

Le sang barbouille les coupures superficielles mais fraîches. Pourtant, il reconnaît parfaitement les motifs tracés.

Son cerveau surchauffe. Il essaie de se souvenir si c'est la première fois…

…la première fois que Sam le sodomise depuis la naissance de Sumiko.

Dean pose ses mains sur son ventre et réprime une nausée à grande peine. _La garce_. Il hait les sorcières.

-SAM!

**Fin**

_Prochainement (dans une semaine ou deux)_

_Le troisième volet inspiré du même univers. (Je sonne comme un annonceur télé, non?)_

_À bientôt,_

_Démone._

_P.S. Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser comme ça!_


End file.
